LUCKY
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: El gran amor de la vida de Bella estaba más cerca de lo que ella podía imaginar… ¡Justamente a su lado! ¿Valdría la pena luchar para conquistar a Edward Cullen, su mejor amigo y el último hombre del que ella debería enamorarse? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva traducción. Espero la disfruten tanto o más que yo cuando la leí y la traduje.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Este minific, que cuenta con 7 capítulos, incluido el epílogo, y con una secuela, la cual aún no está concluida, pero espero que cuando la termine la pueda traducir y compartirla con ustedes. Por lo pronto, aquí tienen el primer capítulo de LUCKY.**

**DISFRÚTENLO**

**Canción, recomendada para el fic, fue a partir de ella que se creó este fic ;)**** (Agreguen el youtube)**

**Lucky – Jason Mraz feat Colbie Caillat: /watch?v=acvIVA9-FMQ**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

El plan era el siguiente: el fin de semana de los sueños en un hotel de Miami. Sol, mar, tranquilidad, y hacer que Edward, mi mejor amigo, se enamorara de mí.

Era tan simple, bastaba que siguiera todos los consejos que Rosalie y Alice me dieron, y pronto, al final de todo, tendría a Edward comiendo de mi mano.

Pero las cosas nunca salen conforme a lo planeado… y el caos estaba armado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella's POV

―¿Estás segura de que Alice hizo las reservaciones, Bella? ―Edward preguntó, sin desviar los ojos del camino, deteniéndose frente a la entrada del hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos durante tres días.

Íbamos a aprovechar el puente festivo del cuatro de julio para huir de la ajetreada New York, y también del aburrimiento de las reuniones familiares a las cuales éramos sometidos hace más o menos 26 años.

―Claro que las hizo, Edward. Ali dijo que llamó al hotel la semana pasada. Hasta parece que no conoces a tu hermana. A esta hora ya debe estar instalada, completamente relajada dentro de la piscina, emborrachándose con Jasper a su lado ―dije, rezando para que mi voz saliera firme.

Sabía exactamente dónde estaba Alice, había hablado con ella apenas aterrizamos en Miami. Mi mejor amiga estaba en el Central Park, haciendo un picnic romántico con su novio. A kilómetros de distancia de donde Edward y yo estábamos en este momento.

―Rose y Emm también venían, ¿verdad? ―Edward insistió, poniéndome en alerta.

―Claro que sí, Ed. Rose y Emm ya deben estar en el hotel, con Ali y Jazz ―respondí, un poco enfadada.

¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué toda esa renuencia? ¿Será que Edward sospechaba de mis reales intenciones?

Pero claro que no, ¿cómo podría saber lo que estaba planeando?

Edward no se dio cuenta de mi comportamiento diferente en los últimos meses, ¡¿cómo podría haberse dado cuenta que ese viaje era un plan de "BAR"?!

Solo para aclarar: BAR es la sigla del club secreto que Alice, Rosalie y yo creamos cuando estábamos en el colegio, y hasta el día de hoy manteníamos la existencia del club en secreto. Es tonto, lo sé, pero fue una cosa de la infancia y permaneció.

Resucitamos el club secreto cuando confesé después de una crisis TPM y una fuerte borrachera, que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen. Alice, hermana de Edward, se puso eufórica con la noticia, y desde entonces decidió que me iba a ayudar a conquistarlo.

En un comienzo, estaba entusiasmada con la ayuda de las chicas, pero conforme nuestros planes para hacer que Edward me notara iban fracasando, fui perdiendo totalmente el ánimo.

Rosalie me incentivó a rendirme, porque Edward era demasiado cerrado y no merecía a una chica buena como yo. Alice fue la única de las tres que resistió y dijo que no iba a rendirse hasta que su hermano me notara.

Hace seis meses vengo intentando de todas las formas hacer que Edward se dé cuenta que no soy solo su amiga, que realmente puedo ser la mujer para él; no esa chica que él veía desnuda cuando todos nos bañábamos en la bañera de su casa cuanto teníamo años.

Pero al parecer Edward aún tenía esa imagen guardada en su cabeza, porque era así como me trataba, como si fuese su amiguita tonta que nunca sería capaz de atraerlo sexualmente. En serio, eso me irritaba profundamente.

Todos sabían que yo no era ninguna flacucha, siempre conseguía atrapar a los tipos más sexies de las noches de fiesta, lograba hasta hacerle competencia a Rosalie, que era la más linda del "BAR".

Y ni así, ni mostrando que era una mujer atrayente, que podía tener a todos los hombres que quisiera, ni así, Edward me notaba.

Estaba que tiraba la toalla, decidí irme lejos, haciendo un viaje para intentar arrancar a ese imbécil de mi cabeza, prácticamente desistiendo, cuando Alice salió con la brillante idea que nos llevó hasta aquí.

El festivo del cuatro de julio caía en un sábado, y sería perfecto para poner el plan en práctica: un fin de semana en un hotel de Miami, solo Edward y yo. Tenía exactamente tres días para hacer que él me notara y se diera cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

Al comienzo hallé la idea pésima, Edward estaba de novio con una compañera de la empresa donde trabajaba, una tan Jessica Stanley, rubia, bonita, pero muy irritante.

Se notaba que no iba a considerar la idea de ir conmigo a Miami. Pero ahí fue cuando Alice movió sus hilos y terminó convenciendo a su hermano de hacer el viaje. Ya, ya, es cierto que engañó a Edward, ya que le aseguró que ella, Jasper, Rosalie y Emm, también irían. Sería como una especie de viaje para conmemorar nuestra amistad. Jasper y Emmett, además de nosotros, eran amigos de infancia, era el novio y marido de Alice y Rose, respectivamente. Rose y Emm estaban recién casados y era motivo de orgullo para nuestro grupo.

Y entonces, ahí estaba yo, casi cayéndoseme los calzones de miedo por la reacción de Edward cuando se diera cuenta que pasaría un fin de semana solo conmigo.

¿Será que se enojaría por tener que pasar tres días enteros a mi lado? ¿Será que iba a retractarse del viaje apenas supiera que seríamos solo nosotros dos en el hotel? Oh Dios Mío, él no podía desanimarse o sería mi fin. Aún tenía la leve esperanza de que el loco plan de Alice diera resultado e íbamos a estar juntos.

―Llegamos ―Edward anunció y di un brinquito en el asiento, despertando de mis exagerados pensamientos.

―Así es, llegamos ―respondí, un poco sonsa.

Edward se rió y salió del carro mientras yo luchaba por quitarme el estúpido cinturón de seguridad, que parecía jugar conmigo y no me liberaba.

―¡¿Vas a querer una invitación especial para salir de ahí dentro?! ―Edward golpeteó en vidrio de la ventana cuando se dio cuenta que me demoraba más de lo acostumbrado para salir de dentro del carro.

―El cinturón. ―Apunté a la tira en diagonal que aseguraba mi cuerpo―. No logro liberarme del cinturón ―dije, y él torció la boca, abriendo la puerta del carro.

―Como siempre, ¿eh, Bee? ―dijo riéndose de mi manera desastrosa de ser, usando el apodo de infancia que tanto odiaba. Edward me llamaba de esa manera porque hacía un zumbido de abeja en vez de hablar. Apodito de mierda para irritarme cuando era niña.

―Cállate, Ew ―respondí, jugado con su misma arma. Siempre que quería vengarme de sus provocaciones usaba la palabra indicada que sabía lo irritaba. Y siempre funcionaba.

Edward sonrió y se agachó sobre mí para alcanzar el seguro del cinturón. El olor de su cabello llegó con fuerza a mi nariz, y sentí a mi cuerpo entero temblar.

Eso ya se había vuelto una costumbre en los últimos meses, cuando finalmente admití que sentía algo más por mi mejor amigo.

Estaba extremadamente sensible a cualquier cosa relacionada con Edward, y sentía que mi corazón se disparaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Y eso era algo absurdo, ya que nunca, en la vida, me había sentido de esa manera.

¿Cómo, después de casi 20 años de convivencia con ese hombre, tenía que sentir esas cosas por él? No era justo, porque precisamente tenía que enamorarme del hombre que fue mi amigo de infancia, mi consejero cuando estaba en enredos amorosos en la adolescencia, mi salvador cuando estábamos abrumados en la época de facultad, mi confidente, ¡¿Cuándo nos volvimos adultos?!

Me sentía una completa imbécil, enamorada de un tipo que nunca me vería como nada más aparte de una amiga.

Sentí que las palmas de mis manos picaban, y luché conmigo misma contra el deseo de enterrar mis dedos en las hebras cobres que cubrían la cabeza de Edward. Su cabello olía tan bien y debía ser suave. Ay, cómo quería poder halarlo mientras sentía a su boca besando la mía…

―Listo, liberada del cinturón ―la voz ronca de Edward anunció, despertándome otra vez de los desvaríos incoherentes que consumían a mi mente en los últimos tiempos―. Estás cada vez peor, ¿eh, Bee? ―me dio un codazo, riéndose de mí.

Me sonrojé con fuerza cuando Edward se apartó, sintiéndome una adolecente con un enamoramiento agudo.

Mierda, ¿tenía que ser tan imbécil? No basta con ser tratada como patosa por los amigos, ahora iba a tener que admitir que era una estúpida enamorada por un tipo que no tenía ni idea que estaba completamente a sus pies.

Sí, siempre fui patosa, hasta en el campo amoroso hacía honor a mi apodo.

Déjenme explicar toda esa onda de los apodos. Cada uno en nuestro grupo de amigos estaba definido por una palabra: yo, la patosa; Alice, la entrometida; Jazz, el anticuado; Emm, era el distraído; Rose, la sexy; y Edward, bien, él era… el afeminado.

No podía haber escogido mejor persona para enamorarme, ¿podía?

.

.

.

―¿Cómo así que solo hay una habitación reservada? ―Edward preguntó a la recepcionista, con una voz levemente indignada.

Rolé los ojos, escondidos bajo los lentes oscuros y le di una mirada al reloj, sin realmente ver la hora.

―Lo siento mucho, señor, pero solo hay una suite reservada bajo el apellido Cullen ―la mujer respondió con monotonía. Ya debía estar acostumbrada con esos ataques de indignación de los clientes.

―Eso no es posible ―Edward murmuró, girándose hacia mí―. Alice reservó un cuarto para los dos. No hay ninguna habitación reservada a tu nombre, Bella.

Intenté mantenerme seria, agradecí al cielo por aún traer los lentes, y sisee:

―No lo puedo creer. ¿Y ahora?

―Vamos a tener que compartir el cuarto. No hay otra disponible, el hotel está copado ―dijo Edward pasándose las manos por el cabello, y luché por mantener la boca cerrada o era capaz de comenzar a babear en frente de él―. ¿Te importa dividir la habitación conmigo, Bella?

Casi tengo un ataque de histeria cuando me preguntó eso. Por supuesto que no me importaba ni un poco, hasta había venido preparada para ese viaje sabiendo que pasaría _tres noches_ durmiendo al lado de Edward.

―C-claro que no ―tartamudee, queriéndome golpear―. ¿Y tú?

―Obvio que no ―Edward respondió, haciendo que soltara fuegos artificiales por dentro. Gracias a Dios aún no desconfiaba de nada.

Caminamos hasta la habitación reservada y sonreí cuando me topé con la enorme cama matrimonial. Alice había acertado en escoger el cuarto.

Edward retiró sus lentes oscuros y le dio una propina al funcionario del hotel que trajo nuestras maletas mientras yo seguía abrumada, emocionada por tener una vista mejor de la playa particular del hotel. Eso era el paraíso.

―Bien, hasta que al fin llegamos ―Edward comentó, asomándose al balcón, quedando a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Su brazo derecho rozó sin intención mi izquierdo y me aparté como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Solté un largo suspiro e intenté controlarme, parecía una demente actuando de esa manera.

―Esto es hermoso, ¿verdad? ―continuó, sin mirarme, con los ojos fijos en algún punto del brillante mar.

―Hermoso ―murmuré, observando como los rayos del sol destellaban en la cabellera rubia de Edward, dejándome aún más sonrojada. OMG, necesitaba controlarme o iba a enloquecer en la primera hora sola al lado de ese hombre.

Edward se giró bruscamente y casi caigo de narices, sus ojos verdes me miraron de manera intensa.

―Bien, voy a tomar un baño y después podemos bajar para almorzar, ¿qué opinas? ―preguntó, sin darse cuenta del estrago que sus ojos causaban en mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward no se diera cuenta cuán afectada quedaba ante su presencia?

―E-está bien ―respondí, moviendo la cabeza de manera extraña, sintiendo a mi corazón acelerado y la boca seca.

Síntomas constantes de mi enamoramiento por Edward.

―Ah, Bee… ―se detuvo en medio del cuarto y dijo―: ¡¿Puedes llamar a Alice y averiguar en qué cuarto están ella y Jasper?! Podemos almorzar todos juntos ―asentí con la cabeza, demasiado frenética, y sentí que mi cerebro rebotaba dentro de mi cráneo.

Apenas escuché el ruido del agua correr fue cuando pude soltar el aliento, demasiado agitada. Saqué mi celular de mi bosa y marqué rápidamente el número privado que Alice me había dado antes de salir de casa. Solo podía comunicarme con ella a través de ese número, para evitar sospechas de Edward.

A veces pensaba que Alice era alguna agente del FBI. ¡Esa mujer desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra!

Pobre Jazz.

Oí el clic de la llamada siendo tomada y suspiré, al oír la voz melodiosa de mi amiga:

―_Creo que ya podemos comenzar a dar el primer paso en el plan, ¿no es así B?_ ―Abrí la boca para responder, pero la cerré inmediatamente, sintiéndome estúpida. Eso solo era un mensaje grabado.

―_Muy bien, ahora que estamos de acuerdo vamos a las instrucciones. Edward debe estar hambriento, siempre está con hambre después de pasar muchas horas dentro de un avión._ ―Sonreí al recordar el viaje hasta Miami, Edward comió no solo el refrigerio que sirvieron las aeromozas, además, cogió un poco del mío. Negué con la cabeza e intenté prestar atención a lo que la voz de Alice me informaba en ese momento―._ Llévalo a almorzar al restaurante del hotel, pero no al tradicional. Busqué en internet y encontré que en el hotel en el que ustedes están hospedados tienen un restaurante especializado en comida mexicana, y Edward ama la comida mexicana. Es tu oportunidad de ganar unos puntos con él._

Hice una nota mental sobre el restaurante mexicano. Sabía que Edward adoraba la comida latina, picante y exótica. Fuimos a un restaurante brasilero el fin de año pasado y casi se enferma de tanto que comió _Churrasco gaúcho_.

En esa época éramos solo amigos. No tenía idea de que me iba a enamorar de él unos meses después.

―_Después de almorzar, sugiero que lo invites a dar un paseo en barco. Si quieres marcar un gol más con mi hermano, invítalo a bucear. Como sabes, Edward adora los deportes extremos y de contacto con la naturaleza_ ―la voz de Alice continuó.

¡Claro, los deportes extremos eran lo suyo! Habíamos hecho un viaje a Nueva Zelanda cuando teníamos 18 años y fue Edward él quien me incentivó a saltar en Bungee jumping.

Buceo, anotado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y tiré el celular encima de la cama, como si él me hubiera quemado. Pero lo que me había realmente quemado era la visión del cuerpo de escultural de Edward aún mojado, los hombros fuertes y llenos de goticas de agua, que caían de su cabello, ahora oscuro, pagados a su frente.

La toalla enrollada en la cintura, expuesta como una invitación irresistible a mis dedos, que no veían la hora de arrancar y tirar lejos la prenda para tener la vista al paraíso frente a mis ojos.

"¡Para con eso, Bella! ―me reprendí mentalmente, desviando los ojos del cuerpo de Edward.

―No logro recordar cuándo fue mi último baño de agua helada ―comentó distraídamente, abriendo una maleta para sacar un bóxer ajustado, una bermuda caqui y una camiseta polo azul.

Y, mis ojos seguían cada movimiento de ese hombre.

―¿Pasó algo? ―Edward frunció el ceño al mirarme.

Me tomó medio segundo para darme cuenta que estaba hablando conmigo. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los contornos definidos del abdomen frente a mí.

―¿Ah?

―¿¡Estás bien, Bella? ¡Estás pálida! ―comentó, mirándome con preocupación.

―Ah, y-yo… c-claro que estoy bien, ¡¿por qué no lo estaría?! ―tartamudee repentina y horriblemente. ¡Qué carajos, Bella!

―Siempre fuiste una pésima mentirosa, Bee. Anda, dime que fue lo que pasó ―Edward insistió, sentándose a mi lado y acabó salpicándome algunas gotas en mi rostro.

¡Dios Mío, dame fuerzas para no agarrar a este hombre en este momento y estropear todo lo que planee!

Respiré profundamente y tomé mi celular a mi lado, intentando recordar con claridad que era lo que tenía que decir.

―Hum… bien, hay un problema, sí ―dije, mirando fijamente a mi dedos, que jugaban con el celular, abriendo y cerrando el aparato, mostrando mi nerviosismo.

―¿Y entonces? ―Edward preguntó, algunos momentos después.

―Lo que… ―alcé los ojos para enfrentarlo y después retrocedí rápidamente, sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

¡¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ese hombre?!

―Estás comenzando a preocuparme. ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Bella?! ―inquirió, inquieto esta vez.

¡Tonta, Bella! ¡Presta atención, y para de actuar como una tonta!

―Ah, sí, este… ―respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos―. Emmett sufrió un pequeño accidente y se fracturó la pierna izquierda. Por culpa de eso él y Rose no viajaron hacia acá. Y tu hermana tuvo que quedarse en la entrega de la nueva colección de la tienda de ropa y…

―Y todos no vendrán al paseo ―Edward completó, golpeando las manos en sus rodillas antes de levantarse―. Como siempre pasa, ¿no es así?

Solté una risa sorda y concordé con la cabeza. De hecho, eso siempre pasaba en nuestro grupo.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces Alice organizó viajes y al final las únicas personas que iban era Edward y yo. Por lo menos la hermana de él era un poco responsable y siempre reservaba cuartos a nombre de los Cullen, así no teníamos problemas en cuanto al hospedaje.

Solo que esta vez, mis amigos no asistieron al viaje en grupo a propósito, solo para ayudar a una amiga desesperada y enamorada de su amigo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

―Una vez más ―concordé, levantándome de la cama.

―Eso ya no es ninguna sorpresa, ¿no es así, Bee? Siempre queda mucho para nosotros ―Edward sonrió, cogiendo una de mis manos, entrelazándola con la suya.

Intenté mantenerme lo más natural posible ante aquel contacto inocente, pero sentí que mis dedos hormiguearon cuando entraron en contacto con su piel.

―¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos a Canadá? ―Edward preguntó, mirándome a los ojos con diversión ―. Ese fue uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida.

Sonreí al recordar los dos días que pasamos en Vancouver, cuando teníamos poco más de 17 años. Fue nuestro primer viaje sin ser acompañados por nuestros padres.

Habíamos ido hasta Canadá solo para asistir al concierto de U2, ya que no habíamos logrado juntar dinero y tiempo para ir al tour en estados unidos. Edward pidió dinero prestado a su papá, alegando que necesitaba comprar una pieza para su carro. ¡Todo mentira! Fue con ese dinero que logramos hacer el viaje para asistir al concierto.

―¡Pero claro que lo recuerdo! Alice nos ayudó a falsificar nuestras identificaciones ―Edward rió en acuerdo―. Extraño esa época ―comenté, intentando tragarme el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta ante los recuerdos de nuestro pasado juntos.

Era tan difícil admitir que desde esa época estaba enamorada de él, aunque sin darme cuenta. Recuerdo que Edward y yo bebimos por primera vez después del concierto, y fue ahí cuando nos besamos. En esa época eso pasó desapercibido para ambos, pero ahora tenía la plena seguridad de que fue en ese momento que sentí algo diferente por él.

―Yo también ―Edward siseó, abrazándome con cariño, haciéndo pegar mi boca en la piel suave de su pecho. Respiré profundo e intenté no tensionar mi cuerpo por causa del contacto inesperado y amigable, pero yo parecía un bloque de hielo. Si me movía podía estropearlo todo―. Tenemos una buenas historias que contar, ¿no es cierto, Bee?

―Muchas ―murmuré, un poco débil. El aroma del jabón con el olor natural de la piel de él me estaban aturdiendo.

Edward rió y se apartó un poco, solo lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

―¿Cuál fue nuestro último viaje juntos? ―preguntó.

―Chicago ―respondí, casi al instante.

Su sonrisa se amplió y concordó.

―Claro, para el congreso de publicidad del año pasado.

Mordí mi labio inferior, intentando contener el llanto que estaba dispuesto a devastarme al recordar ese viaje. Edward y yo pasamos tres días enteros encerrados dentro del cuarto de hotel, por culpa de la tempestad de nieve que azotaba a la ciudad. Tres días en que con un buen vino francés nos entregamos a la charla, recordando viejos tiempos.

Esos recuerdos solo hacían que confirmara lo que era obvio desde siempre: lo amaba desde mucho tiempo antes de lo que pensaba.

―Y entonces, amiguita, ¿por qué no vas a tomar un baño mientras me cambio de ropa? ―preguntó, haciéndome dar un brinco lejos de él.

Era tan fácil perderme del mundo en los brazos de Edward.

―C-claro ―respondí, pasándome las manos por el cabello, intentando apartar la nube que cubría mi cerebro, dejándome incapacitada para pensar claramente.

Saqué mis cosas de mi maleta y, cuando iba a entrar al baño, Edward me llamó.

―¿Si?

―Ya que vamos a estar aquí, y nuevamente vamos a ser solo nosotros dos en un viaje, prometo que nos vamos a divertir ―Edward sonrió, guiñándome un ojo, haciendo que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

―Claro que sí. Siempre nos divertimos ―dije, mi voz salió un poco histérica por culpa de la emoción que me invadía.

Cerré la puerta del baño con cierto desánimo, luchando contra las ganas de quedarme allí en el cuarto, observando al hombre de mis sueños totalmente desnudo en su perfección.

Respiré profundo y enterré mi cabeza en el lavabo, abriendo el grifo y dejando que el agua helada enfriara mi rostro y mis pensamientos.

_Prometo que nos vamos a divertir._ La frase de Edward hizo eco en mi cabeza y sonreí, intentando agarrarme a aquel hilo de esperanza.

Si dependiera de mí, Edward experimentaría otros tipos de diversión, completamente inapropiados y bastante placenteros.

.

.

.

―¿Aún estás enojada conmigo? ―Edward preguntó, intentando pasar el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pero lo esquivé, un poco contrariada.

―¿Qué crees? ―respondí, sintiendo a mi legua todavía entumecida, las palabras salían de una manera extraña, un poco groguis.

Me di cuenta que él luchaba para no carcajearse y eso solo me estaba irritando más.

―No tuve la culpa, Bee, y lo sabes. ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras alérgica al aguacate? ―Edward se defendió, halándome del brazo, esta vez logrando agarrarme por los hombros.

―¡Debías haberme dicho que la comida mexicana llevaba aguacate en casi todos los platos! ―respondí, aun sintiendo mis labios hinchados.

Apenas llegamos al restaurante mexicano, Edward decidió que comeríamos burritos. Como no sabía nada referente a la comida mexicana, acabé aceptando la sugerencia de él. Solo no tenía idea que el tal burrito era preparado con un tal guacamole, que era hecho con aguacate. ¡Y todo mundo sabía que yo era alérgica al aguacate! Todos, menos él.

―¿Aún está muy hinchado? ―pregunté, sentándome en uno de los bancos colocados a la orilla de la playa.

―Un poco ―Edward respondió, pasando un trapo que envolvía un cubo de hielo alrededor de mis labios―. Pero ya está mucho mejor.

Rolé los ojos y solté un suspiro exasperado, sintiéndome una completa idiota. ¡Perfecto, eso era todo lo que le había pedido a Dios en ese momento! ¡Quedar con la cara hinchada y con la boca más parecida a un balón! ¡Nada sexy!

―Va a pasar pronto, Bee. Ya tomaste el medicamento, pronto tu rostro y boca se deshincharán ―Edward intentó tranquilizarme, sobando su mano en uno de mis brazos.

Tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento. Todo lo que menos quería era que Edward me viera de esa manera, hablando como una drogada, con la lengua pesada y entumida, los ojos pequeños por causa de la hinchazón en el rostro.

¡Mierda, de esa manera debía estar pareciendo un monstruo hinchado!

―Si quieres regresar al hotel… ―Edward comenzó, al ver que estaba casi llorando, mirándome de una manera preocupada y consternado.

―No, dijiste que nos íbamos a divertir. ¡Y me quiero divertir! ―dije, quitando el hielo de sus manos, colocándolo en mi boca, que ardía a causa de la alergia.

―Pero tú estás…

―Dijiste que no estaba tan hinchado ―hice un puchero al darme cuenta que Edward solo me había dicho eso para tranquilizarme―. Necesito un espejo, ¡ahora! ―grité, saltando del asiento, corriendo hasta un auto estacionado a algunos metros de donde estábamos.

Casi me caigo al ver mi rostro prácticamente deformado por causa de la hinchazón. Mis ojos estaban casi desaparecidos de tan estrechos, las mejillas parecían haberse doblado de tamaño, y la boca parecía que había pasado por una sesión de botox muy mal aplicada.

―¡Aaahhh, me parezco a ET! ―Lloré, girando el rostro, evitando enfrentarme al monstruo que estaba reflejado en el espejo.

―No seas exagerada, Bella. Está hinchado, sí, pero tampoco necesitas hacer todo ese drama ―Edward murmuró, llevándome de vuelta al asiento donde estábamos sentados minutos atrás.

―¡Para de intentar convencerme de que no estoy horrible, porque sé que parezco un balón de tan hinchada! ―sisee, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

La primera parte de mi plan para seducirlo se había ido por el caño. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir parecer una mujer sexy con el rostro más parecido a un balón de básquet?

―Para mí sigues siendo hermosa de esa manera ―Edward comentó, de una manera tan descuidada que creí haberlo escuchado mal, pura invención de mi mente aturdida y llena de antialérgicos.

Nunca, durante casi veinte años que lo conocía, había recibido un elogio por parte de él. Edward nunca había dicho que era bonita, ni cuando tenía la seguridad de que estaba linda.

Él me había visto varias veces con vestidos arrasadores y cortos, y ni así dijo que era bonita, mucho menos hermosa. ¡En serio, solo yo podía inventar tan cosa!

Me di cuenta que Edward me miraba intensamente, como si intentara leer alguna cosa en mi expresión.

Solo mira, dije que estaba imaginándome todo eso. Él debía sentir lástima al ver mi rostro de la manera que estaba, tan hinchado y deformado.

―¿Qué pasó? M-mi labio explotó, ¿no es verdad? ―pregunté, llevándome la mano a la boca, intentando ver que había de anormal ahí.

Pero no encontré ningún rastro de sangre en la piel hinchada.

―No, no pasó nada ―Edward respondió, pero continuó mirándome de una manera extraña y perturbadora. Él nunca me había mirado de esa manera antes―. Es que, mierda, nunca me había dado cuenta que tus ojos eran del color de las avellanas. Son lindos ―continuó, aun mirándome.

Abrí y cerré la boca, intentando responder a aquel comentario, pero no logré mostrar ningún tipo de reacción. Estaba demasiado nerviosa con sus palabras, y aún estaba con la seguridad de que esa charla era fruto de mi imaginación, afectada por los analgésicos y antialérgicos.

―Eso es extraño, ¿no lo crees? Quiero decir, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y no sabía que tus ojos no eran simplemente castaños ―murmuró, casi hipnotizándome con el tono verde agua de sus ojos―. Tienen el color del chocolate derretido. Y aunque estén casi totalmente cerrados, aún logro ver que son tan brillantes y tan… profundos ―inconscientemente, Edward se inclinó en mi dirección, solo para analizar mejor mis ojos.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué él me estaba mirando de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué decidió prestar atención al color de mis ojos justo en ese momento?! ¡¿Será que no podía esperar a empezar a elogiarme cuando estuviera usando un vestido sexy y mi rostro hubiera vuelto a la normalidad?!

Eso no podía estar pasando ¿podía?

―E-Edward, yo… ―comencé, pero fui interrumpida al sentir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, que me hizo caer aturdida en su regazo.

Mi único pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente fue que ¡¿cómo podía ser tan desafortunada y propensa a las desgracias casi simultaneas que podían pasarle a una persona en solo un día?!

¡¿Y a dónde fue a parar esa historia de que un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar?!

Sí… solo yo podía ser tan desgraciada.

* * *

**CELLA ELLA, estou muito feliz de poder traduzir outro fic seu, OBRIGADA.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy :3 ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Que creen que pasará? ¿Bella logrará hacer que funcione su plan? Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**No prometo día de la próxima actualización, pero espero poder publicarlo el fin de semana, pero más de dos semanas no tardaré, incluso, si me emociono mucho y me pongo de vaga con la uni, puede que tenga mucho antes el capítulo jajaja pero espero que eso no suceda, HAY QUE SER RESPONSABLES :D**

**PROPAGANDA: :p invito a leer mi nuevo twoshot... DESDE LEJOS.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

**Sol, va para ti :D te amu**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella's POV

―Se está despertando ―murmuró la voz familiar en medio de un suspiro de alivio.

Intenté alzar mi cabeza, pero al parecer había una tonelada sobre ella, impidiéndome hasta mover los ojos y abrir la boca para preguntar que carajos había pasado para haber quedado de esa manera.

―¿Bella, estás bien? ―Edward preguntó, al mismo tiempo que sentí sus cálidos dedos tocando mi frente.

―Hum… c-creo que sí ―balbucee, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo un sabor horrible a hierro en mi boca.

―Puede sentirse aturdida o presentar alguna confusión mental, pero eso es normal. Sin embargo, si los síntomas persisten, es mejor que la traiga de regreso al hospital. Por hoy, puede irse ―dijo la voz que deduje era del médico, e hice un esfuerzo tremendo para abrir los ojos. Lo logré, después de algunos segundos de lucha.

―¿Estás segura de estar bien, Bella? ―Edward preguntó, preocupado. Sus manos estaban en torno a mi cintura y me apretaba de manera tan fantástica que todo lo que más quería era quedarme ahí, aún con el dolor de cabeza insoportable y el olor de hospital que invadía mis fosas nasales dejándome con ganas de vomitar.

―E-estoy bien, Ed ―garanticé, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero mis labios aún estaban pesados.

Recordé el sabor del aguacate y de la forma cómo dejaba mi rostro hinchado por culpa de la alergia. Mierda, estaba comenzando a recobrar la conciencia sobre lo que me había pasado. Y eso no era para nada alentador.

Apenas el médico me dejó salir, Edward y yo regresamos al hotel. El sol de media tarde ofrecía una invitación casi irresistible, y sentí ganas de tirarme al mar, envolverme con el agua cálida. Pero mi cabeza empezó a latir nuevamente, recordándome que debía ir a la cama y tomar algunos analgésicos para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Edward estaba muy atento y preocupado, lo que me hizo soltar fuegos artificiales por dentro, finalmente hallando algo bueno en toda esta locura. Me llevó en sus brazos hasta el cuarto, me colocó en la cama y acomodó las almohadas tras mi cabeza. Me sentí tan bien recibiendo todo ese cariño que hasta agradecí haberme llevado ese balonazo en la cabeza.

_Poco, Bella. Muy poco._

―¿Necesitas alguna cosa? ―Edward preguntó, sentándose al filo de la cama, mirándome con ojos atentos.

―No, creo que así estoy bien ―sisee, sonriendo un poco, sin ánimo. Me di cuenta que mis labios ya no estaban tan hinchados y pregunté―: ¿Cómo está mi rostro?

―Casi deshinchado ―Edward sonrió, pasando la mano por mis mejillas.

―Gracias a Dios ―suspiré aliviada.

―¿No te dije que nos íbamos a divertir? Pasar la tarde en el hospital contigo desmayada fue muy divertido ―bromeó, tirándose en la cama, pasando un brazo en torno a mis hombros, casi forzándome a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

OMG, realmente necesitaba agradecer a la persona que tiró su balón en mi cabeza. Y no podía dejar de pasar por restaurante mexicano y agradecerle al chef que preparó ese plato de nombre exquisito con aguacate. Estaba adorando recibir toda esa atención de Edward.

―¿Bella? ―llamó, recibiendo mi atención nuevamente.

―¿Hum?

―¿Estás bien? ―había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces me había hecho esa pregunta en la última media hora.

―Uhum ―me limité a balbucear, acercando mi cabeza aún más a su pecho, aprovechando la oportunidad de sentir su olor contra mi nariz. ¡Eso era tan bueno!

―¿Quieres que encienta la TV?

―N-no, estoy bien así ―respondí débilmente, con las manos entorno a la cintura de Edward, apretando aún más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. ¡Caramba, eso era una delicia!

―El médico dijo que vas a sentirte soñolienta por culpa del golpe en la cabeza, pero me pidió que no te dejara dormir ―comentó, sobando mis brazos con las manos, como si quisiera asegurarse que estaba prestándole atención.

Sentí los bellos de los brazos erizarse y suspiré, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho fuerte de Edward.

―N-no tengo sueño ―sisee, bostezando.

Edward se rió y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

―Me diste un buen susto hoy, Bee ―comentó, ignorando mi protesta y encendiendo la TV. Reconocí la película antigua que trasmitían, pero no logré ponerle atención a la historia.

―P-pero ya estoy bien. O mejor, estoy perfecta… ―dije, girando el rostro para observar al sol irradiando brillo, dejando al mar centellante.

Para ser sincera, nunca estuve tan bien en toda mi vida. ¡Hasta el dolor de cabeza había pasado! Los brazos de Edward eran un analgésico bastante eficaz.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que él estaba hablando, pero mi mente empezó a ensombrecerse y las palabras pesaban, dejándome incapaz de pensar con claridad. Aunque hice un esfuerzo enorme para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero las caricias que Edward me hacía en la espalda, mientras charlaba, me estaba relajando demasiado, así que pronto me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Creo que me tarde unos buenos minutos en darme cuenta que Bella se había dormido. _Pero que mierda, ¡ella no puede dormirse!_

Intenté sacudirla, con la esperanza de que se despertara, pero, puta mierda, ella tenía un sueño de piedra. Rolé los ojos y acomodé a Bella mejor en la cama, ya que se había dormido abrazada a mí. Cerré las cortinas del cuarto y apagué la TV para que pudiese descansar mejor. Me iba a quedar en el cuarto, cuidándola, en el caso de que ella sintiera algún mal estar.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que aún no pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. Solté un suspiro exasperado y giré mis ojos hacia la cama, Bella estaba agarrada a la almohada y dormía con los labios entreabiertos.

Nunca había reparado en eso, pero ella era un bebé durmiendo. Su boca roja se veía divertida, y de vez en cuando, movía los labios, como si fuera un pececito de colores. _Tan linda_. Pasé la mano por su frente, solo para asegurarme que no tenía fiebre, y aproveché para apartar algunas mechas de su cabello que caían por su rostro de corazón. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuán lindo era su rostro, quiero decir, Bella era una mujer bonita, hermosa de verdad, pero nunca le había realmente prestado atención a las líneas de su rostro.

Los ojos cerrados tenían una forma almendrada y eran cercados por pestañas largas y curvilíneas. La nariz era pequeña y respingada, llena de pequeñas pecas, que solo eran visibles si te acercabas mucho a su rostro y enfocabas tus ojos ahí. La boca llena y los labios tenían una textura suave, ya que su piel era lisa y sonrojada.

No sé por qué, pero mirar los labios de Bella, tan de cerca, me dejó con agua en la boca.

Recordé la primera y única vez que la había besado, durante el viaje loco que hicimos a Canadá, solo para asistir al concierto de U2. Mierda, por lo que recuerdo, ella besaba bien, y…

_¿Pero qué idiotez es esa, Edward?_

Arrugué la frente, confundido con el pensamiento extraño que había pasado por mi cabeza. ¡¿Desde cuándo sentía ganas de besar a Bella?! Por el amor de Dios, la única vez que lo hicimos fue por pura diversión adolescente y, además, estábamos bebidos.

Creo que estaba comenzando a sentir la falta de sexo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no lo tenía? Ah, claro, hace más o menos 24 horas. Sí, es un tiempo razonable, pero teniendo en consideración que tuve ganas de besar a mi mejor amiga, eso podría ser una señal clara de que mi cuerpo necesitaba una buena dosis de sexo.

Decidí que era mejor dejar a Bella dormir tranquila mientras me iba a intoxicar un poco, finalmente, ¡estaba ahí para divertirme! Ya que mi compañera en la diversión estaba momentáneamente fuera de combate, ¡iba a comenzar a disfrutar sin ella! Cerré la puerta del cuarto con calma y bajé al bar.

Después de tres botellas de cerveza y una charla sin gracia con una de las camareras del bar del hotel, decidí que era momento de subir a ver como estaba Bella, _¡¿será que entró en coma y no tenía idea?!_ Teniendo en cuenta su mala suerte, todo podía pasar.

Entré en el cuarto y encontré silencio en la penumbra, caminé hasta el filo de la cama y coloqué un dedo bajo la nariz de Bella. _Menos mal, ¡por lo menos respiraba!_ Me saqué los zapatos y decidí que tomaría una siesta, ya que todo parecía estar normal con ella.

Bella estaba gimiendo, soñando que peleaba con alguien, ya que se quejaba y agitaba los brazos al lado de su cuerpo. Eso se estaba volviendo interesante, ¡¿Esta loca con quién estaba soñando?! Hasta que se empezó a remover en la cama.

De pronto, oí un gemido agónico escapar de su boca y me senté en el filo del colchón, inmediatamente alerta. ¿Podría estar sintiendo dolor?

Decidí que era el momento de despertarla, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a ello, escuché:

―Oh, Edward, eso es tan bueno… ―y la frase terminó con un gemido ronco que me dejó sorprendido y en shock.

¿Bella estaba soñando conmigo? O mejor, ¿estaba teniendo un sueño _erótico_ conmigo?

Intenté apartarme de la cama, pero me congelé cuando la vi contorsionarse sobre el colchón, llevando las manos en medio de sus muslos mientras gemía y jadeaba.

―Así, Edward. Oh, eso. No pares por favor, no pares... ―wow ¿eso en verdad estaba pasando?

_¿Desde cuándo Bella tenía ese tipo de sueños conmigo? ¿Y por qué, por la puta madre, estaba empezando a excitarme?_

Suspiré al ver que Bella ahora gemía bajo, su pecho jadeaba a medida que movía la mano entre sus muslos, retorciéndose en la cama, dejándome aún más sorprendido y excitado.

Ya, eso solo podía ser una cosa de mi mente, debí beber algo más de la cuenta al sentir la falta de sexo, ¡porque no podía ser! ¡¿Mi amiga, Bella, esa que vi crecer, que más podría ser mi hermana, se estaba masturbando mientras soñaba conmigo?! Solo podía estar volviéndome loco.

―Ed, amor, quiero más, n-necesito más…

Mirándola ahí, estirada en la cama, gimiendo mi nombre, implorando que la tocara, me di cuenta que nunca había notado que no era solo mi amiga. Bella era una mujer, más que eso, una mujer muy sensual y caliente. No recordaba a alguien más asexuado que yo, durante años, la traté como amiga.

―Oh, Eddie, eso es maravilloso, ¡_Eres _maravilloso!

Bella mordió sus labios y arqueó la espalada, elevando la cadera mientras gritaba y gemía, siempre intercalando los gemidos con frases como _"Oh, Ed, esto es muy bueno"_ o _"¡Más fuerte Ed, más rápido!"_

Los gritos y lamentos de Bella cesaron cuando su cuerpo quedó inmóvil sobre la cama, después de haberse retorcido como si estuviera teniendo una convulsión.

Solo cuando el cuarto volvió quedar en silencio fue que logré apartarme de la cama, quitando la mano de dentro de mi bermuda, sin haberme dado cuenta de cuándo es que la había colocado ahí. Parpadee algunas veces, intentando entender lo que había acabado de pasar en ese cuarto, pero la verdad es que aún estaba embelesado con la imagen de Bella gimiendo y teniendo un orgasmo mientras soñaba, _soñaba conmigo_.

Mierda, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Desde cuándo eso podía ser real?

Me di cuenta que mi ingle temblaba y solté un improperio mientras veía a Bella girarse de espaldas y suspirar, saciada. La vista de su trasero no ayudó a cesar las pulsaciones que me incomodaban en medio de las piernas. Bufé y me metí al baño, completamente irritado y bastante frustrado.

Me quedé un buen tiempo bajo el agua helada, aun intentando entender cómo pude haber quedado en ese estado de excitación por culpa de mi mejor amiga. La imagen del cuerpo de Bella, serpenteando en la cama mientras gemía por mí, parecía haber sido grabado en mi mente, simplemente no lograba sacar la escena de mi cabeza. Y eso no estaba ayudando en nada con mi autocontrol.

Esa noche, después de años, tuve que contentarme con mis manos y un buen baño frío, para intentar aliviar el deseo que había capturado mi cuerpo al ver a Bella retorciéndose en la cama, mientras soñaba conmigo.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Me desperté con la luminosidad alcanzando mis ojos, y di un salto en la cama, completamente aturdida, sin tener idea de dónde estaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente y gemí por culpa del tirón que sentí en la nuca. Volví a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y suspiré, esperando que la sensación de malestar cesara. Después de unos interminables minutos, logré abrir nuevamente los ojos y ya no sentí más dolor de cabeza.

Salí de la cama y me di cuenta que estaba sola en el cuarto. Miré rápidamente y noté que había una almohada y una cobija tiradas encima del sillón. ¡¿Edward había dormido en el sofá?! ¿Pero por qué, si la cama King size era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y aún había espacio de sobra para que se desparramara entero?

Encontré eso extraño, pero aún estaba demasiado soñolienta, entonces corrí al baño, necesitando desesperadamente de una ducha. Apenas me cambié, decidí que era momento de llamar a Alice, ella necesitaba saber que estaba saliendo todo mal en nuestros planes.

Ignoré el aviso de que debía llamarla a su número secreto, y marqué a su número de celular.

―¡Aló! ―Alice atendió al décimo timbre, con la voz demasiado soñolienta.

―¡Todo está saliendo mal! ―prácticamente grité, inmensa era mi desesperación.

―¿M-mamá? ―rolé los ojos y bufé, esperando que ese pedazo de gente se despertara y me prestara atención―. ¿Bella, eres tú?

―¡¿Por fin, eh?! ¡Alice, tienes que hacer algo, o te juro que me voy a tirar del hotel! ―dije, levantándome de la cama, caminando de un lado para el otro, casi perforando el piso del cuarto.

―¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

―¡Nada! Es ese el problema. Quiero decir, pasó algo, sí, quedé con el rostro más parecido a un balón de tan hinchado y, además, me llevé un balonazo, que hasta ahora está haciendo que mi cerebro palpite dentro de mi cabeza ―solté, casi llorando.

Y pesar que perdí la única oportunidad que tuve con Edward la noche pasada, al dormirme casi instantáneamente después de llegar del hospital. _¡Ah, eso solo puede haber sido la plaga de ese imbécil de Newton!_ Todo porque no acepté su propuesta estúpida de matrimonio.

―Ya, Bella, estás demasiado nerviosa, entonces, ¿por qué no vamos por partes? Cuéntame exactamente todo lo que pasó desde el momento en que tú y mi hermano llegaron al hotel ―Alice susurró, hablando delicadamente, como si estuviera lidiando con un bebé.

Tomé un largo suspiro e hice lo que me pidió, contando mi día con Edward en ese paraíso que para mí más parecía un infierno, ya que no estaba ayudando en nada a mi plan para conquistarlo. Alice solo escuchaba mientras le hablaba, y comenzaba a sentirme más tranquila al estar despejando todas mis angustias e inseguridades. Edward me había convertido en una imbécil, insegura y necesitada.

―… Y eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora, me desperté y no lo encontré en el cuarto. ―Suspiré, sintiéndome cansada.

―Edward pudo haber ido a desayunar ―murmuró Alice.

―Lo sé, pero lo que más me intrigó fue que no durmió en la cama, a mi lado, ¡durmió en el sofá! ―sisee, mordiéndome la punta del dedo, nerviosa.

―Bien, esa no es una buena señal ―habló Alice y casi me suelto a llorar. Ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas―. Pero cálmate, no todo está perdido, Bella. Aún tienen dos días para que se acerquen, y confía en mí, amiga, ¡vas a conquistar a mi hermano, aunque yo tenga que ir hasta ahí y hacer que el ciego y tapado de Edward te haga caso!

Me reí por su comentario, pero rápidamente volví a mi estado habitual de nerviosismo y pregunté:

―¿Q-que hago ahora, Alice?

―Bien, vamos por partes. Ya que no estás más con cara de bola de futbol y tu dolor de cabeza puede ser perfectamente controlado con una aspirina, invita a Ed a dar un paseo, eso es, Bella, invítalo a bucear o solo a tomar el sol. Y usa el bikini que Rose te escogió ―Alice siseó, y fruncí el ceño, desconfiada.

―¡¿Bikini?! ¿Qué bikini Rose escogió para mí? ―no recordaba el haber pedido la opinión de mi otra amiga en la cuestión de ropa de baño.

―En tu maleta, compartimiento de la derecha. Ve, te espero ―Alice murmuró e hice lo que me pidió, corriendo a abrir mi maleta que estaba a un lado de la sala.

Me llevé un susto cuando tomé el pedazo de tela que Alice había llamado bikini. _¡Dios Mío, las bragas no daba ni para cubrir un lado de mi trasero!_

―T-tú solo puedes estar bromeando ―dije, aun mirando asustada al bikini en mi mano.

―Hasta perece que tengo cara de estar bromeando, Isabella Swan ―Alice gruñó, un poco irritada―. ¡Deja de lado el pudor que sé no lo tienes y colócate esa mierda de bikini, ahora! ¡¿Y ya reparaste en el color?! ¡Azul, amiga, el color preferido de Ed! Sé que cuando te vea vestida con ese panti no va a prestar atención al color de la ropa.

_Ropa_. Aún tenía el descaro de llamar ropa a ese pedazo de tela.

―Alice, no sé si… ―Vi la manija de la puerta girarse y me apresuré a decir―: Necesito cambiarme, te llamo más tarde ―colgué el teléfono y corrí dentro del baño, tan asustada y nerviosa que casi tropiezo con mis piernas y caigo de frente contra el inodoro.

―¿Bella? ―oí que Edward llamaba, mientras me quitaba el short y la bata que usaba.

―Bañándome, Ed. Salgo en un minuto ―respondí, rezando para que no se diera cuenta la tremenda histeria que inundaba a mi voz.

―Traje tu desayuno ―siseó, y me di cuenta que su voz se escuchaba más cerca del baño―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias. Y Gracias por haberme traído desayuno, a pesar de no necesitarlo, ya iba a bajar al restaurante ―murmuré, haciendo un lazo a cada lado del panti del bikini.

Me di una rápida mirada en el espejo del baño y sentí mi rostro arder al ver mi trasero completamente descubierto. ¡Rosalie había comprado una mierda de hilo dental! ¡Era una perra!

―Pensé que te querías quedar un poco más en la cama. ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? ―Edward continuó preguntando del lado externo del baño, y comencé a caminar de un lado para otro, indecisa entre salir o no vestida casi sin nada.

_OMG, ¡¿Qué hago ahora?!_

―Hum… ¡estoy bien, Ed! Sin dolor de cabeza y sin hinchazón en el rostro ―dije y respiré profundo, desasegurando la puerta del baño y encontrándome con un Edward distraído, recostado contra la pared al lado del baño―. ¡La verdad estoy fantástica! ―continué sonriéndole. Automáticamente bajó los ojos de mi rostro hacia mi cuerpo, que estaba casi desnudo y temblaba, de miedo y excitación.

Me di cuenta que a medida que Edward bajaba la mirada por mí, su rostro se volvía rojo, y los músculos de su maxilar se contrajeron, así como las manos, que estaban cerradas en puño. Eso solo podía llamarse una reacción, ¿verdad? ¿Y eso era bueno o malo?

Respiré profundo y me atreví a dar un paso fuera del baño, sabiendo que la carta final sería cuando él pusiera los ojos en la parte de atrás del bikini.

Intenté caminar lentamente hasta la mesa de mitad de la sala, donde había una vasija con frutas y una taza de café, el desayuno que trajo para mí.

―¡Ah, me trajiste kiwi! ―comenté, tratando de mover aún más la cadera, pero al mismo tiempo quería golpearme por estar haciendo el papel de ridícula frente al hombre que amaba.

Ya, ¿y si Edward no estaba viendo mi trasero? Iba a parecer que caminaba como un gusano con calambre, y eso no me llevaría a ningún lado.

Me di cuenta que estaba demasiado callado y me giré rápidamente. Edward me miró de una manera graciosa y se sonrojó como un pimentón, como si hubiera sido pillado infraganti, haciendo alguna cosa prohibida.

¡Me estaba viendo el trasero! Ja, ¡a Edward le había gustado el color de mi bikini! Me controlé para no comenzar a dar saltos de alegría por el cuarto.

―_¡Cálmate, Bella, él solo le dio una miradita a tu trasero, no quiere decir que ya el hayas empezado a gustar! Todo hombre, macho que se respete, tendría la misma reacción de Edward, entonces ¡cálmate y di algo, ya que el idiota de ahí parece haber perdido el habla!_ ―pensé, alzando una ceja al ver que ahora estaba con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado, dándole una mirada a mis muslos.

―Edward ―llamé y dio un salto, como si hubiera sido despertado de un trance.

―¿Q-qué? ―mordí un lado de mi boca para contener una risita al verlo tan afectado.

―¿Te gustó o no? ―decidí bromear un poco con él, ya que nunca lo había visto tan desconcentrado como estaba en ese momento.

―Hum… Sí… creo que me gustó. No, claro que me gustó. Sí, me gustó, sí ―Edward respondió, pasando las manos por su cabello desordenado, y noté que sudaba.

¡¿Será que por primera vez había marcado un punto en esa mierda de juego?!

―¡Ah, bien! Pensé que me había equivocado con el color, ¿sabes? Alice dijo que iba a quedar muy atrevido en mí, pero decidí arriesgarme. ¿Crees que escogí correctamente? ―continué y mordí un pedazo de kiwi, mientras movía descuidadamente uno de los lados del panti de mi bikini, como si estuviera arreglando el nudo del lazo.

Me di cuenta que la manzana de Adán de Edward subía y bajaba de una manera extraña, y pasó una vez más la mano por su frente, antes de desviar los ojos de mi cadera y mirarme.

―El color es perfecto. Además, todo quedó perfecto ―siseó, bajando los ojos por mi abdomen, y me controlé para no empezar a hiperventilar.

―También creo que quedó perfecto ―bebí un poco de café y cogí la salida de playa que estaba encima de la cama, colocándomela en seguida―. Pero tú sabes cómo es tu hermana, siempre encontrándole defecto en las cosas que hago ―me coloqué unas chanclas y cogí los lentes oscuros, consciente de que Edward me seguía con los ojos mientras yo caminaba por el cuarto―. Solo que necesitaba cambiar, no aguantaba más la misma cosa de siempre. ¿Vamos? ―me giré para mirarlo, ya en la puerta del cuarto.

―Hum… ―Edward frunció el ceño de una manera graciosa. Estaba en su cara que no tenía ni idea de lo que yo estaba hablando. Y sus ojos insistían en quedarse pegados a mis caderas―. C-claro, vámonos.

―Entonces dije: "Esta vez voy a atreverme y voy a hacer algo más atrevido", entonces por qué no comenzar con algo pequeño, ¿eh? ¡Por eso pinté la pared de la sala de mi casa de rojo! ―sonreí mientras esperábamos que el elevador llegara.

Edward me miró con los ojos tan grandes que juré iban a saltar fuera de sus órbitas; su rostro quedó aún más rojo mientras estábamos en el elevador. Solté una risita baja al verlo sudado como su hubiera acabado de salir de una carrera, y casi estropeo todo con mi nerviosismo. ¡Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo que había logrado dejar a Edward Cullen, el señor autocontrol, afectado por unos momentos!

Por primera vez en seis meses, sentí la esperanza vibrar dentro de mí de una manera sabrosa, indicándome que estaba por el camino correcto. Definitivamente, aún estaba de pie en ese juego. ¡Y cada vez más cerca del ataque!

.

.

.

Mi euforia comenzó a disiparse apenas definimos lo que íbamos a hacer en esa mañana. Lo escogido fue un paseo en barco, con derecho a media hora de buceo a mar abierto. Acepté, un poco en contra con la idea de Edward, ya que prefería, mil veces, quedarme ahí, en la playa, tomando un baño de sol y conversando despreocupadamente. Y claro, usando una vez más la técnica del bikini hipnotizador en él, para ver si ganaba unos puntos más en toda esa disputa.

Apenas embarcamos en el navío que nos llevaría hasta el lugar donde haríamos el buceo, supe que ese paseo sería una tormenta. La rubia despampanante que se sentó a nuestro lado me dejó inmediatamente ansiosa, ya que parecía bien dispuesta a llamar la atención de Edward, que conversaba conmigo un asunto que no me parecía para nada interesante. Parecía haberse recuperado totalmente de lo que pasó en el cuarto en la mañana, y ya estaba incómoda con la idea de haber vuelto a Edward _amigo_ y totalmente _ajeno_ a mi presencia.

La mujer se levantó y en un movimiento premeditado, de eso tenía la absoluta seguridad, calló en el regazo de Edward, disculpándose y diciendo que fue culpa del movimiento del barco. Idiota como era, Edward puso su atención en la rubiecilla fresa y con cara de piraña, que después supe se llamaba Tanya Denali, no que eso fuera importante, ya que era mejor llamarla vagabunda, perra, puta de burdel, zorra y otras centenas de nombres _cariñosos_.

Bufé de rabia cuando Edward se giró para conversar con la tal Tanya, dejándome en el limbo. Ya, era mentira, no me había dejado en el limbo, pero había incluido a la rubia idiota en nuestra conversación. ¡Y eso era inadmisible!

Pasé el resto del paseo aburrida, ¡y, cada vez que la vagabunda tocaba descuidadamente a Edward, tenía ganas de halarla del cabello y lanzarla a los tiburones! No logré aprovechar un segundo siquiera del buceo, ni el movimiento tranquilo de los pececitos pasando frente a mí, ni el vaivén de los corales en el fondo del mar aliviaba mi tensión.

Agradecí al Cielo cuando llegamos a la playa, por lo menos ahora quedaríamos libres de la rubia estúpida.

―Entonces, Tanya, un placer conocerte. ¡Nos vemos! ―Si dependiera de mí, ¡esa no se cruzaría en mi camino nunca más!

―El placer fue todo mío ―la rubia respondió, sin quitar los ojos de Edward―. ¿Qué tal si quedamos en encontrarnos hoy en la noche, en la lunada que se hace aquí en el hotel?

Estreché los ojos y bufé de rabia al verla casi tirándose encima de Edward. ¡¿Será que esa piraña no se daba cuenta que ese hombre ya tenía dueña?!

_¡Pero que mierda!_

―Hum… claro, ¿por qué no? ―Edward respondió, y sentí ganas de golpearlo en la cara. En serio, ¡¿Necesitaba ser tan idiota?!

La sonrisa de la rubia fue tan forzada que me asusté con la cantidad de dientes que tenía dentro de la boca. ¡Estaba pidiendo a gritos que le quitaran unos cuantos de toda esa dentadura!

―¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos en la noche, en el bar cerca de la piscina. ¡Adiós, Ed! ¡Adiós, Bella! ―Murmuró Tanya, dándole un guiño a Edward. _¡Perra!_

―¡Está bien, nos vemos! ―Edward se despidió, ya caminando en dirección opuesta de la rubia.

Caminé a su lado, dejando verdaderas pisadas en la arena por donde pasaba.

―Hey, ¿por qué toda esa prisa? ―Edward preguntó, detrás de mí.

―¡Estoy cansada, quiero ir a mi cuarto! ―respondí, incapaz de disfrazar mi malhumor.

Sentí las manos fuertes de él asegurándome, y me obligó a detenerme.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté cuando Edward me obligó a girarme para enfrentarlo.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―¡Nada! ―gruñí, cada vez más irritada―. ¡¿Me puedes soltar?!

―No mientras no me digas que pasó. ¡¿Por qué estás tan enojada?! ―Edward insistió, y sentí que mi rostro se encendía y mi cuerpo se llenó de rabia.

―¡No pasó absolutamente nada y eso es lo que me está irritando, imbécil! Cuando pienso que las cosas comienzan a mejorar, empeoran cada vez. ¡Está saliendo todo mal en esta mierda de viaje, y ya no tengo ni un poco de ganas de continuar con esto! ―exploté, liberándome de sus brazos.

_"I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better..."_

Edward me miraba con una expresión asustada e incrédula, y me di cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Como siempre pasaba, como siempre iba a continuar pasando.

Respiré profundo y sentí a mi cuerpo entero tenso, los ojos me comenzaron a arder por culpa de las lágrimas que ya estaban brotando de los cantos. Estaba demasiado cansada con todo eso, creo que era momento de tirar la toalla y admitir que nunca iba a salir bien esa payasada de plan para conquistar a un tipo que ni siquiera me notaba por más de cinco minutos.

―¿Qué está pasando, Bella? ¡¿Por qué no me cuentas que te tiene tan enojada e intentamos resolverlo con calma?! ―Edward sugirió, mirándome con preocupación.

―¿Quieres saber lo que me enoja, verdad? ―Entrecerré los ojos y tragué en seco, exasperada―. ¡Está bien, te voy a decir lo que me tiene enojada! ¡Esperé el día entero para que actuaras y no hiciste nada! ―acusé, apuntando a su cara con mi dedo, sintiendo la quijada temblando de rabia y por culpa del llanto que intentaba contener.

_"I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head..."_

Edward me miró aún más asustado y preguntó:

―¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Bella? ¡¿Y por qué eso te enojó tanto?!

Moví el pie en el suelo y casi golpeo su pecho, gritando de odio.

―¡Eres un ciego, Cullen! Entonces, ya que no va a pasar nada de lo que quiero, es mejor acabar pronto con esto, de una vez por todas. ¡Y que Dios me ayude! ―aún sin saber de dónde tomé tanto coraje, halé el rostro de Edward junto al mío, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cubrí su boca con la mía, gimiendo a sentir sus labios cálidos en el encuentro con los míos.

_"I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you..."_

Toda la tensión del día había culminado en ese acto impensado de mi parte, pero sabía que si no actuaba de esa manera la situación seguiría estancada.

Al principio, pensé que había jodido todo, pues Edward no se movió un centímetro siquiera para comenzar el beso

_"As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence..."_

Cuando estaba por rendirme, sentí que sus brazos me halaban por la cintura, con una fuerza impresionante, casi aplastándome contra su fuerte pecho. Gemí alto al sentir una de sus manos subiendo por mi nuca, halando mi rostro al encuentro de él, al mismo tiempo que su lengua entraba en mis labios, invadiéndome sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Mi cabeza rodó al sentir el sabor de él llenándome la boca, y su lengua provocando la mía, dejándome aturdida de felicidad. Mi pecho estaba comprimido por causa de la alegría que me invadía. Mordí el labio inferior de Edward y él me correspondió, gimiendo y profundizando aún más el beso. Parecía que quería comerme con esa boca hambrienta y para nada gentil. Halé su cabello con fuerza, curvando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, cuando sentí a su lengua jugar con la mía, rodeando cada pequeño pedazo de mis labios.

De repente, Edward se apartó y me miró asustado y completamente pálido. Sentí que mi corazón casi se detiene al verlo tan sorprendido.

_OMG, ¡no le había gustado lo que hice! ¡Había estropeado las cosas, había acabado con mis oportunidades con Edward! ¡OMG, era una torpe!_

_¡No, era una burra! ¡Burra, demente, una imbécil que solo sabe hacer estupideces y estropear las cosas! ¡Pero que mierda!_

―Bella…

Edward intentó comenzar, pero no le di oportunidad de continuar.

―OMG, Edward, y-yo no sé qué me pasó… y-yo, t-tú… ay Dos Mío, ¡soy una idiota! ―las palabras salían sin orden y comencé a temblar, nerviosa. Quedé tan aturdida con su reacción que me giré y corrí hacia el hotel, huyendo de Edward, como el diablo huye de la cruz.

Solo cuando llegué a la entrada del hotel, me di cuenta que Edward no me había seguido. Sentí que mi corazón agonizaba dentro de mi pecho y mordí un lado de mis labios, intentando contener el llanto que estaba formándose dentro de mí. Había estropeado todo atacando a Edward de esa manera. Esta vez había acabado de un tajo con cualquier oportunidad de conquistarlo.

_"Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you..."_

* * *

Canción usada en medio del capítulo (agregar el youtube al inicio):

Fallin' for you - Colbie Caillat: /watch?v=jqSLvOMH7rc

* * *

**OBRIGADA, CELLA ELLA. MUITO OBRIGADA!**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Y la zorra de Tanya ha aparecido ¿Qué creen, como les pareció la acción de Bella? ¿Qué creen que pasará? Espero sus opiniones. **

**Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y alertas, me alegran la vida y son un pago verdaderamente genial. **

**Me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia. Espero poder actualizar pronto, no quiero pasar del fin de semana próximo, pero los trabajos salen de la nada, y trabajos que ya sabía se han ido de mi memoria por arte de magia y apenas el día antes recuerdo que tengo que entregar jajaja NO SIGAN ESE EJEMPLO, hay que hacer los trabajos con anticipación, bunas chicas :D **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Beijos **

**Merce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**En medio del capítulo aparecerá el nombre y link de una canción, colóquenla para ambientar ;)**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Edward's POV

¿Alguien que me explique qué pasó aquí? ¡¿Qué le dio a Bella, a mi _amiga de infancia_, a Bella, a la que conozco desde, carajo, desde siempre?! ¿Y por qué diablos estaba ahí, parado como una palmera en medio de la playa, mientras las personas me gritaban para que me quitara del medio del camino, ya que estaba interrumpiendo en un partido de voleibol?

Me aparté de la cancha improvisada en la que estaban jugando y me senté en la arena, aun intentando entender qué había pasado con Bella. Mi cabeza no lograba formular ningún tipo de explicación que pudiera hacer que la entendiera, todo lo que me venía a la mente era la imagen de esa loca atacándome y besándome sin ningún tipo de aviso previo. Y lo más extraño de todo aquello era que me había gustado su actitud.

¡Este viaje no le estaba haciendo muy bien a mi juicio! Porque en primer lugar, atrapé a mi mejor amiga teniendo un sueño erótico conmigo, en el cual era parte integral y de suma importancia, a juzgar por el modo en que gemía mi nombre.

En segundo lugar, solo Dios sabe cuánto tuve que controlarme para no atacar a Bella cuando la vi retorciéndose en la cama, llegando al orgasmo mientras soñaba conmigo.

En tercer lugar, debo haberme vuelto un marica, esa puede ser la única explicación posible para mi reacción cuando vi a Bella vestida con esa cosa de hilo dental hoy en la mañana, exhibiendo ese cuerpo, ¡que puta madre, era _El cuerpo_!

Y por último, pero no menos importante, esa mujer, no contenta con haber jugado con mi libido de la manera como había jugado en menos de veinticuatro horas, aun así me ataca de la manera que me atacó hace media hora, me besa de una forma que nunca pensé existía y, después, huye como si hubiera visto una aparición.

¿Hay algo entendible en toda esta historia?

¿Podría ser que tomé mucho sol y eso afectó mi cabeza? ¡¿O el hecho de haber visto el sueño erótico de Bella la noche pasada me hizo entender todo incorrectamente y eso me dejó loco?! ¿Podría estar tan necesitado de sexo, al punto de querer atacar a mi mejor amiga?

No, espera, fue ella quien me atacó, ¡¿fue ella?! Fue ella quien se colocó ese pedazo de tela que ni siquiera cubría su trasero, además, que trasero era ese, y desfiló por el cuarto, casi dejándome loco de tanto deseo.

¿Y por qué diablos aún estaba ahí, intentando entender la mente de Bella si podía perfectamente ir tras ella y aclarar toda esta historia? Al fin de cuentas éramos amigos, nunca tuvimos recelos de decirle las cosas al otro.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hasta el hotel, solo para encontrar nuestro cuarto vacío.

¿A dónde se habrá ido? ¡¿Y por qué había actuado de esa manera, dejándome más confundido?! Estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de que Bella quería enloquecerme.

Pero el porqué de eso, no tenía ni idea.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Creo que perdí la cuenta de las veces que di vueltas en la piscina del hotel, intentando controlarme y mantener el equilibrio que hace mucho tiempo dejé de tener. Pasé cerca de una hora pensando en la única cosa que me venía a la mente en ese momento: el sabor de Edward en mis labios.

Eso era demasiado absurdo, pero era todo en lo que lograba pensar, era como si mi mente se hubiera enviciado en esa escena y me obligara a revivir eso seguidas veces. Intentaba a todo momento pensar en positivo, siempre me obligaba a creer que no todo estaba perdido, que aún podía arreglar las cosas y volver al plan de atacar a Edward.

Pero ese pensamiento no estaba surtiendo efecto.

Demasiado cansada para quedarme un segundo más parada ahí en medio del patio que llevaba al área de descanso del hotel, giré en mis pies y caminé hacia el cuarto, ávida por un helado baño, con la esperanza de que eso me dejara menos tensa.

Me llevé un susto cuando me encontré de frente con Edward, sentado en el filo de la cama, con el rostro pensativo y preocupado. OMG, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? No estaba en condiciones de verlo en ese momento, aún era muy pronto para eso, aún no había logrado asimilar toda la tontería que había hecho.

―¡¿Dónde estabas?! Te estaba buscando hace unos momentos ―Edward murmuró exageradamente.

―Ah… y-yo… hmm… estaba paseado por ahí ―tartamudee, sonrojándome de vergüenza.

Edward me miró por algunos buenos segundos y después preguntó:

―¿Qué fue lo de la playa, Bella? ¿Me lo podrías explicar? ―Muy pronto para eso, aún era _muy_ pronto para esas preguntas.

Reuniendo los últimos pedazos de amor propio y confianza, solté:

―¿El qué? ―si aún quería tener una oportunidad con ese hombre, tenía que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. En el caso contrario, iba a acabar estropeando todo de una vez por todas.

Oí la respiración de Edward salir de forma pesada.

―No te hagas la desentendida, Bella. Sabes muy bien que lo que estoy preguntando es sobre el beso.

Hice un gesto teatral y murmuré:

―Ah, claro, el beso. Hey, ¿desde cuándo no sabes qué es un beso, Edward? No te hagas el ingenuo, porque eso nunca lo has sido ―la carcajada que solté era con intención sarcástica, pero todo lo que salió fue una risa nerviosa, que casi me delata.

Por fuera estaba intentando parecer una mujer segura y autosuficiente, pero por dentro estaba temblando como gelatina. No quería que Edward supiera que estaba loca por él, no hasta tener la seguridad de que podía tener una oportunidad de conquistarlo.

―No te hagas la graciosa porque no te queda, Bella. ¿Por qué me besaste de esa manera? ―insistió, dejándome tensa de ansiedad.

Me encogí de hombros y fingí una indiferencia que no sentía.

―Porque tenía ganas. Ah, por favor, Ed, hasta parece que esa fue la primera vez que te beso. ―Fue la primera vez después de descubrir que estaba enamorada―. ¿Me vas a decir que te enojaste por lo que hice? Si fue así, discúlpame, yo…

―No seas ridícula, Bella, claro que no me enojé, yo… ―Frunció el ceño y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo―… solo lo encontré extraño.

OMG, ¿cómo así extraño? ¿Extraño del buen modo o extraño de mantente-lejos-de-mí-loca?

―¿E-extraño? ¿Extraño cómo? ―pregunté, un poco desesperada.

Edward me miró una vez más por algunos momentos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y por fin se limitó a responder:

―Por nada, Bella. Como tú lo dijiste, fue solo un beso, ¿verdad? Una cosa de amigos, ¿no es cierto?

Intenté aparentar tranquilidad que no estaba sintiendo y concordé:

―Sí, sí, fue eso. Fue una cosa de _amigos_, sí. Somos amigos y sentí ganas de besarte y cuál es el problema en eso, ¿verdad? Al fin de cuentas, somos amigos y eso es una cosa perfectamente aceptable entre nosotros… y… ―dije nerviosa, sin saber bien lo que estaba hablando.

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, intentando al máximo evitar que Edward viese cuán estúpida era.

―Ya, creo que entendí lo que quisiste decir ―murmuró tranquilamente, y eso solo me hizo sentir aún más idiota―. Bien, ya que todo está bien, entonces tomaré un baño y después voy a bajar a comer algo. ¿Te gustaría tomar algunas cervezas conmigo?

Asentí con la cabeza e intenté sonreír, sintiéndome la más idiota de las criaturas. ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar por eso?

Edward sonrió y me dio un guiño juguetón antes de meterse al baño. Sí, definitivamente para él no era más que una _amiga_.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Isabella Swan, luchar hasta el final por el amor que sientes por ese imbécil de Cullen o vas a desistir antes de que se estropee más esta historia? ―me pregunté con un suspiro de frustración.

Parecía un ciego en medio de un tiroteo, me sentía más perdida que nunca. Pero era momento de tomar una decisión o iba a enloquecer.

Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, giré en mis pies y caminé hasta el baño. ¡Era el momento de todo o nada! Y ya que estaba hundida hasta el cuello, ¡¿por qué no enterrar la cabeza y acabar de una vez con esto?!

Respiré profundamente y coloqué la mano en el pomo de la puerta del baño, contando hasta tres antes de entrar.

Uno, dos…

―S_ome days I'm a super bitch, up to my own tricks, but it won't last forever, next day I'm your super girl, out to save the world and it keeps getting better…_

Ah, no, no, ¡¿tenía que timbrar la mierda de teléfono justamente cuando tomo el coraje para hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde que llegué a ese maldito hotel?!

Bufé de rabia al oír la canción insistente haciéndose eco por el cuarto, obligándome a correr hasta la cama y coger el maldito aparato. Tenía ganas de tirarlo por la ventana, pero finalmente presté atención al timbre del teléfono.

Esa canción… ¡Alice y Rosalie!

―¡Hablen! ―gruñí apenas contesté.

―_¡Hasta que por fin diste señales de vida!_ ―Alice respondió, y como siempre, su tono de voz era ansioso―. _Y entonces ¿cómo va todo? ¡¿El truco del biquini dio resultado?!_

―¡Claro que dio resultado! ―respondí, fingiendo calma―. ¡Funciono por cinco minutos, o por lo menos, si juzgas el hecho de que apenas mi trasero dejó de moverse tu hermano ya estaba con el ojo en otro pedazo de culo!

―_Vaya, ya vi que el plan va a ser largo_ ―Rosalie comentó, con la voz aburrida, como siempre.

Si fuera por ella, ya habría hecho un ataque sorpresa, sin oportunidad para que Edward pensara en reaccionar. Pero claro, preferí oír los consejos maravillosos de Alice. ¡Siempre me reprendo cuando eso pasa!

―Ahí te estás equivocando, Rose, ¡ya tomé una decisión! ―sisee, irritada.

―_¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Puedo saber qué decisión es esa?! ―_Alice respondió, con la voz visiblemente alterada por la curiosidad.

―_Estoy un poco ocupada, pero estoy escuchado todo, Bells_ ―Rose murmuró, un poco distraída.

―_Anda, Bella, desembucha, ¿qué decisión tomaste? ―_Alice insistió, haciéndome rolar los ojos, sintiéndome cansada.

―¡Voy a actuar por el todo o nada, Alice! ¡Hoy lograré que Edward me haga caso! ―dije, respirando confiadamente.

Alice me interrumpió con una carcajada tan alta que necesité apartar el teléfono unos centímetros de mi oreja. Creo que Rosalie debió haber hecho la misma cosa.

―_¡Ya, ahora hablemos en serio, Isabella! ¡¿Qué decisión tomaste?! ―_Alice preguntó, aun riendo.

―¡Estoy hablando en serio! ―grité, moviendo mi pie en el suelo, contrariada.

―_Creo que está hablando en serio, Alice ―_Rose siseó, solo para hacerse presente en la conversa.

―_Cállate, Rosalie, ni siquiera sabes de que se trata esta charla ―_Alice respondió, enojada―._ Mira, Bella, si quieres arruinar el plan de conquistar a Edward…_

―¿Arruinarlo, Alice? ¡Este plan ya estaba arruinado desde el principio! Nada de lo que me dijiste que hiciera ha funcionado, Edward continúa siendo el mismo ciego de siempre. ¡Creo que ni siquiera andar desnuda por este cuarto lograría que el idiota de tu hermano me note! Para él aún soy la chica que jugaba con él en el jardín, metiendo las manos en el barro y correteándote para ensuciar tu vestido ―exploté, ya bastante irritada.

Oí un suspiro fuerte del otro lado de la línea y después Alice retomó:

―_¿Estás segura de que es lo correcto, Bella? Aún no has intentado el próximo paso de nuestro plan…_

―¡No insistas que no lo voy a intentar, Alice! ¡El viaje está terminando, solo tengo un día en este hotel, un día para hacer que Edward me mire sin que me recuerde como la chiquilla que jugaba con él a las luchas en el sofá de la sala de su casa! ―suspiré, sentándome en el filo del colchón de la cama, colocando la barbilla entre las manos―. E-está saliendo todo mal, Alice. Y para completar cometí la estupidez de besar…

―_¡¿Lo besaste?! _―Alice y Rosalie dijeron al mismo tiempo y salté en la cama, asustada.

―S-sí… lo besé… ―Alice soltó un "Yeah" y Rosalie un improperio, pero creo que ella estaba maldiciendo a otra cosa y no a mí―. P-pero antes de que sueltes fuegos artificiales, Alice, entérate que el beso no cambió en nada mi situación con Edward.

―_¿Cómo así que no cambió, Bella? Explícame bien eso_ ―Alice pidió, con voz seria esta vez.

―Fue solo un beso, Alice. Edward me miró como si hubiera sido una broma de amigos, algo sin importancia.

―_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Él no correspondió a tu beso?!_ ―preguntó, preocupada.

―C-correspondió, claro que me correspondió.

―_Wow, ¡¿dices que él te besó también?!_ ―fue el turno de la intervención de Rosalie.

―Aham ―respondí, frunciendo el ceño al oírlas que soltaban un suspiro de alegría―. ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

―_Ahora veo por qué te enamoraste de Edward, Bella. Eres tan cerrada como él_ ―Alice rió y me tapé el rostro, aburrida―._ ¡Si dices que él te correspondió, entonces no fue solo una cosa de amigos! ¡Él también está sintiendo algo por ti!_

Fue mi turno de carcajearme, nerviosa. Pero la carcajada se fue unos momentos después, por culpa del nerviosismo. ¡¿Eso podría ser verdad?! Recordé el momento en que Edward me vio saliendo del baño, ¡el modo cómo miraba mi cuerpo, la forma como quedó desconcertado al verme casi sin ropa!

―¡OMG, eso puede ser verdad! ―sisee, claramente agitada.

―_Claro que es verdad, ¡babosa! Ahora quédate quieta y escucha lo que te voy a decir…_

―_¡Un momento ahí, Alice, quien va a asumir esto ahora soy yo! ―_Rosalie interrumpió, usando su tono serio y autoritario de la amiga mayor y con experiencia.

Silencio del otro lado de la línea.

―_Bella, amorcito, presta atención a lo que tu Rose va a decir, ¿está bien? ―_dijo, usando su tono meloso, aquel que usaba cuando quería derretir a Emm.

―Okey.

―_Y tú, Alice, ¡no vas a decir ni pio! ―_Rose advirtió, con la voz severa de nuevo.

Oímos solo un gruñido y un bufido como respuesta.

―_Bien, ya que estamos todas de acuerdo, voy a ser rápida y directa. Isabella Swan, necesitas conocer la regla de las tres S ―_Rosalie murmuró.

―¿Ah?

―_¡Sí, vamos! ¡Para que tu querido Ed coma de tu mano, necesitas ser: Segura, Sexy y Loca (1)! ―_dijo y no pude dejar de reír con esa locura de Rosalie―._ Para comenzar, deja de hacerte la santurrona, ¡nunca lo has sido! ¡Vamos, Bells!, ¡¿dónde está la perra que había en ti?!_

Oí que el ruido de la ducha cesaba y corrí fuera del cuarto, sentándome en medio del corredor. Si Edward me encontraba al teléfono y oía alguna parte de esa conversación, todo se iría por el caño.

―_¿Bella? ¿Bella, me estás escuchando? ―_Rosalie llamó y balancee la cabeza, intentando volver a concentrarme en lo que decía, con mis ojos fijos en la puerta del cuarto frente a mí.

―Ajá ―respondí, pasándome las manos por el cabello.

―¿_Estás de acuerdo en hacer que Edward babee por ti hoy?_ ―preguntó, desafiante.

―Sabes que sí ―sisee.

―_¡Termina con esto, Rosalie, no tengo el día entero! ―_Alice se manifestó, aburrida.

―_Ya, ya, me distraje con el tipo que me trajo mi examen de sangre ―_habló Rose.

―¿Algún problema, Rosalie?

―_Nada, vamos a volver a lo que interesa: hacer que Ed caiga de rodillas ante ti esta noche. Tengo un truco infalible para hacer eso, ¡Emmett no lo resiste nunca! ¡Estoy hablando de la cuarta S!_ ―Rosalie soltó una risita socarrona.

―¿Cuarta S?

―_¡El helado! (2)_ ―dijo Rose bulliciosamente.

―_¡OMG, el helado! ―_dijo Alice, con un gemido de sorpresa―._ ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?! ¡El helado!_

―Ya, ¿me podría alguien explicar que mierda es esa del helado? ―pedí, exasperada con todo eso.

―_Es simple, vas a seducir a nuestro querido Ed usando un popote de helado. ¡Todo lo que necesitas es del aparatito y una imaginación fértil y para nada pura! ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ―_preguntó Rose.

¿Podía hacer eso?

―Hum… c-creo que sí ―respondí, un poco indecisa.

―_¡No quiero dudas aquí ,baby! ¿Estás segura de esto, no? ―_insistió y oí el ruido de un papel siendo rasgado del otro lado de la línea.

―¡Sí, estoy segura! ―aseguré, sintiéndome súbitamente confiada.

―_Así es que se habla…_ ―Rosalie murmuró, un poco distante―._ Bien… creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, claro que lo sabes, no estoy hablando con ninguna virgencita! ¡Eres Isabella Swan, la Viuda Negra! ―_se carcajeó, haciendo que Alice se riera también.

¡Otra vez con esa broma para nada graciosa que Emmett había inventado sobre mi fama de atacar a los hombres y después de usarlos, los dejaba completamente dependientes y necesitados, transformándolos en verdaderos debiluchos y bebés llorones, que se arrastraban a mis pies! Todo eso pasó antes de que Edward entrara en mi vida como el hombre que arrebataría mi corazón. Sí, una bella jugada que la vida me tenía preparada.

―¡_OMG, OMG, OMG! _―Rosalie exclamó, tomándome totalmente desprevenida.

―_¿Qué pasó, Rose?_ ―Alice preguntó inmediatamente.

―_A-acabo de abrir el examen que llegó… ¡estoy embarazada! _

―_¡OMG! ―_Alice y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté rápidamente y escuché los gritos de sorpresa y alegría de Alice y Rosalie, queriendo gritar también, pero la euforia de las dos no me daba oportunidad.

―¡OMG, voy a ser tía! ―logré finalmente murmurar, cuando el grito de alegría de las dos se transformó en un llanto colectivo.

Mis ojos estaban húmedos de lágrimas y sollozaba, emocionada.

―_¡V-voy a ser mamá! ―_Rosalie balbuceó, con la voz ronca por culpa del llanto.

―_¡OMG, Emmett va a ser papá!_ ―Alice dijo y todas nos carcajeamos.

―_¡Quisiera poder abrazarlas ahora!_ ―Rose murmuró, aún con la voz embargada.

No sabía si sonreír, llorar o decir algo, la verdad es que la noticia repentina me había dejado paralizada

―_¡D-debo avisarle a Emm!_ ―Rose finalmente se pronunció, después de algunos momentos de llanto y risas bobas―._ Las llamo más tarde ―_y colgó el teléfono rápidamente.

Alice y yo nos quedamos algunos minutos gritando y conmemorando la buena nueva, hasta que ella dijo que necesitaba colgar porque Jasper había acabado de llegar a casa y quería contarle sobre el embarazo de Rosalie. Me quedé un buen tiempo parada en el corredor, sonriendo y llorando como una idiota, completamente emocionada con la noticia de la llegada del bebé de mis mejores amigos.

Finalmente logré controlarme e intenté abrir la puerta del cuarto, pero recordé que había dejado la tarjeta dentro.

―Edward, cerré la puerta sin querer, ¿puedes abrirme? ―grité, después de golpear en la madera por algunos segundos.

Recibí solo silencio como respuesta.

―¡Edward! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! ―intenté una vez más, pero nadie respondía.

Respiré profundo y tomé distancia, estaba decidida a tirar la puerta, la euforia del embarazo de Rosalie me había dejado con fuerza. En el momento que iba a golpear mi cuerpo contra la madera, la puerta se abrió y caí sobre un cuerpo mojado y sumamente fuerte.

Mi rostro quedó a centímetros del de Edward, al punto de sentir su respiración cálida rozando mi piel. Sus manos fuertes estaban en la base de mi columna y bajaron lentamente hasta mi cadera, haciéndome perder la respiración. Pero lo que me quitó el aliento fue el volumen que súbitamente se pegó a mi vientre.

OMG, ¿era impresión mía o Edward estaba excitado?

Di un salto encima de él y me aparté, al darme cuenta que Edward estaba solo con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cadera definida, dejando expuesta toda esa perfección de músculos de su abdomen, dejándome con agua en la boca cuando mis ojos se quedaron en sus entradas.

―P-perdón, solo te escuché hace poco. Estaba aún en el baño ―siseó, pasándose las manos por el cabello, visiblemente contrariado. Sus manos ahora estaban fijas en la toalla, como si quisiera esconder algo ahí. Y sabía exactamente qué cosa era esa. ¡Carajo, era una cosa muy grande!

¡Para con eso, Bella! ¡Respira, respira!

―E-está bien, s-solo cerré la puerta sin querer ―respondí, intentando no fijar demasiado mis ojos en medio de aquellas torneadas piernas.

¿Ya dije que Edward se veía increíblemente sexy con esa toalla enrollada en su cintura?

―Bien, me voy a cambiar y podemos bajar a tomar alguna cosa al bar, ¿está bien? ―preguntó, ya caminando de vuelta al baño.

―C-creo que me voy a quedar aquí, Ed. Ve, voy a aprovechar para descansar un poco. El día de hoy fue agitado ―comenté y enmendé rápidamente―. Si no te importa, podemos tomar algo aquí, además, también debes estar cansado… ―solo asintió con la cabeza con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, sin siquiera dejarme terminar la frase.

―Como quieras ―se limitó a decir y después cerró la puerta de forma demasiado exagerada.

Nuevamente Edward me había mirado de esa manera, como si me quisiera comer. Y eso era una señal maravillosa.

Y se volvió mucho mejor cuando me di cuenta que estaba excitado. Ahora sabía que se había afectado con mi presencia, y lo podía fácilmente probar por la manera como me había besado y como había masajeado mi trasero momentos atrás.

¡Sí, él masajeó mi trasero!

Era momento de colocar el nuevo plan en práctica. El plan de Rosalie, el plan de las tres _S_.

Iba a ser _Segura, Sexy y Loca_, con una pequeña ayudita de la cuarta _S_: el helado.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Ok, ella tenía que parar con esas provocaciones o juro que no respondería por mí. Ahora tenía la seguridad de que Bella quería enloquecerme.

Solo de recordar como ese cuerpo del infierno y curvilíneo se había pegado al mío hace poco, encajando su abdomen en medio de mis piernas, me había dejado tan acorralado que no pude esconder cuán excitado estaba. Bella había despertado en mí algo desconocido, que me dejaba loco solo con mirar ese cuerpo perfecto. Y ya me estaba cansando de tener que aliviar el deseo que sentía por ella en ese baño, solo, teniendo que trabajar duro para conseguir algún tipo de satisfacción. Perdí las cuentas de cuántas veces me masturbé en casi cuarenta y ocho horas, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella.

Y eso era absurdamente extraño, ya que nunca había al menos imaginado que mi mejor amiga era todo ese huracán. La gota que rebasó el vaso de cualquier intento de recuperarme fue cuando ella me besó de la manera que me besó y después me dice, con cara de la más inocente del mundo, ¡que solo había sido cosa de amigos!

¡Mi culo si lo que pasó solo fue un beso de amigos! Los amigos no se besaban de esa forma, casi succionando al otro. Los amigos no sienten ese tipo de hambre que había sentido apenas su cuerpo calló sobre el mío. Los amigos no tenían orgasmos intensos a causa de un sueño erótico con el otro.

Definitivamente lo que estaba pasando entre Bella y yo en ese viaje tenía que ver con todo menos con amistad. No lograba ver más a esa mujer como mi amiga, mi mente solo conseguía imaginar esas curvas perfectas entre mis manos, dispuestas para ser apretadas y arañadas.

Y no estaba en mi sano juicio, solo podía ser eso. Quería atacar a Bella, mi amiga de infancia, la mujer que me conocía más que yo mismo. Pero espérate, ¿quién había atacado a quién primero? Había sido ella. No pretendía hacer nada, solo iba a devolver el ataque. Contraatacar, esa era la palabra correcta.

Y eso era lo que estaba dispuesto hacer apenas salí del baño, después de un verdadero ritual para recobrar mi autocontrol, que se perdió apenas mis ojos se fijaron en la imagen frente a mí. Si tenía alguna duda de que Isabella Swan me quería hacer subir por las paredes, se evaporaron en ese mismo instante.

Bella estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas en el aire, dándome una vista privilegiada de su cadera curvilínea, que estaba levemente descubierta, ya que la bata que usaba como salida de playa, se había subido algunos centímetros, exhibiendo una buena parte de piel suave de su trasero. ¡Y Dios Mío, que trasero tenía esa mujer! Respingón y anguloso, firme, una verdadera obra de arte.

¿Y desde cuándo tenía un fetiche por las caderas? Hasta dos días atrás mi fijación era un bello par de senos. Bella me había hecho un verdadero lavado cerebral.

Su cabello largo estaba esparcido por su espalda y parecía distraída, con el sorbete de helado entre las manos, prestando atención a la película antigua que trasmitían en la televisión.

Ah, pero está queriendo jugar conmigo, ¿verdad? Solo mirar la mierda de película que estaba mirando. Último tango en París. Realmente merecía eso.

Tragué en seco, intentando al máximo no perder el poco de control que quedaba en mi mente, caminé hasta la pequeña nevera y cogí una botella de cerveza, bebiendo el helado líquido de una sola vez, ya no aguantaba más ese ardor que quemaba mi cuerpo.

_Para de balancear esa mierda de culo, Bella. ¡Detenerte ahora!_ ―pensé en advertirle, pero estropearía todo.

En el fondo estaba amando ver el movimiento lento y sensual de ese pedazo de carne tan delicioso. Creo que algún ruido me delató, pues Bella inmediatamente se giró en mi dirección, con la ceja levemente alzada en mi dirección.

―Hey, Ed, ¿te acuerdas de esa película? ―preguntó, apuntando al televisor con la cuchara llena de helado―. ¿Recuerdas que la vimos a escondidas en tu casa el día que mis padres se fueron de viaje a Texas? ―Sonrió, llevándose la cuchara con helado hasta la boca, lamiendo lentamente el metal, haciéndome apretar la botella de cerveza entre mis manos, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Su lengua bailó con calma por la concavidad, llevando la crema blanca hacia su boca, dejándome completamente a la deriva con la escena. Nunca en la vida había visto algo tan excitante como eso.

―¡Papá ni siquiera sueña que miré esa película! ―Bella rió, cogiendo un poco más de helado, pero esta vez se lo metió de un único movimiento, haciendo un leve vaivén con el cubierto dentro de su boca.

¡¿En serio necesitaba chupar por tanto tiempo esa mierda de cuchara?! Ya no tenía una gota de helado y aun así se quedó un buen tiempo lamiendo el objeto de metal, como si eso fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

―¡Ah, la escena de la mantequilla! ―Bella se removió en la cama, haciendo que su bata subiera más, ahora dejando a su trasero completamente descubierto.

¡Puta madre, eso era un golpe sucio!

Intenté tragar la saliva que había llenado a mi boca, pero un nudo en la garganta impedía que hiciera eso. Si no me mantenía calmado, iba a comenzar a babear en cualquier momento. Me estaba quedando difícil lograr contener lo que me apretaba el pantalón, el volumen en medio de mis piernas estaba comenzando a quedar evidente.

―¿Recuerdas que nos pareció asquerosa esa escena, Ed? ―Bella hablaba como si nada estuviera pasando, como si masturbar a esa mierda de cuchara fuese la cosa más habitual, que pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de los otros―. Pero vamos, no hay nada más caliente que ver a Marlon Brando lubricando el cuerpo de María Schneider con mantequilla ―comentó, riendo, mientras continuaba masacrando el cubierto con sus labios y a mi cuerpo con esa imagen tentadora.

Un poco de helado escurrió por un lado de la boca rosada de Bella y ella pasó la punta de su lengua para limpiarse, antes de volver a coger la cuchara llena de helado en la boca, chupando lentamente el dulce helado, dejándome casi muriendo de tanta excitación.

Ya, definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco, pero tenía que admitir: la manera cómo tomaba el helado era lo más sensual que había visto. ¡Y me estaba matando!

Bella se giró para mirarme una vez más, parpadeando varias veces al mirarme, frunciendo el ceño e inclinando la cabeza para un lado, como si estuviese preguntándose el motivo de mi falta de palabras.

―¿Qué pasó Ed, el gato te comió la lengua? ¿Quieres un poco de helado? ―me preguntó, con la más inocente de las sonrisas. Cielos, ¿necesitaba ser tan sexy?

¿Cómo nunca había reparado en lo tentadora que era Bella? ¡Contesta alguna cosa, imbécil! ¡¿O te vas a quedar el día entero babeando por ella como si fueras una adolescente que nunca vio a una mujer sensual en la vida?!

―P-prefiero quedarme solo con la cerveza. ―Me giré y abrí la nevera, sacando mi segunda botella de bebida en menos de diez minutos.

Si continuaba a ese ritmo iba a terminar borracho en la noche, dentro del baño, aliviándome solo. Eso estaba volviéndose una rutina en ese viaje.

―Okey, como quieras ―Bella comentó, girándose nuevamente y volviendo sus ojos a la televisión.

Isabella Swan, tus días de gata seductora están contados. E iba a acabar con ellos esa noche.

.

.

.

Bella miró la película entera y jugó con la mierda de cuchara más de una docena de veces, mientras me quedaba retorciéndome en el sillón, sintiéndome el tipo más masoquista del mundo.

Estaba que entraba en colapso, cuando, repentinamente, Bella dio un salto en la cama, apagó el televisor y me miró con sus ojos chocolate brillando, una sonrisa loca en sus labios, y avisó:

―¡Voy a tomar un baño, Ed! ―dijo eso como si estuviera invitándome a bañarme con ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Bella entró en el baño, haciéndome gemir y liberar el deseo que estaba luchando por esconder.

Mis manos ya estaban con callos de tanto que las usé en ese viaje, más de lo que las usé en mi vida. Bella Swan me había transformado en un adolescente idiota, que se excitaba solo con ojear una revista llena de mujeres desnudas y de curvas voluptuosas. Era exactamente así que me sentía en ese momento.

El deseo, continuo aliado de una docena de botellas de cerveza vacías, me había dejado levemente alterado y decidí que era momento de acabar con ese jueguito de seducción de mi mejor amiga.

Si Isabella sabía prender fuego, también sabía que podía quemarse con él, ¿verdad?

Me levanté del sillón y sentí a mi cabeza levemente mareada, reflejo del movimiento brusco y de la cantidad un poco elevada de alcohol que había en mi sangre. No estaba bebido al punto de no saber qué estaba haciendo, tenía plena conciencia de mis actos, pero también sabía que no estaba en un estado normal. En ese momento me podría definir como medio sobrio. Ni allá ni acá, estaba en una zona intermedia, entre la sobriedad y la embriaguez.

Giré el pomo de la puerta del baño y me di cuenta que no estaba asegurado. Bien, si ella quería privacidad habría asegurado la puerta, ¿verdad?

Me paralicé al verla bajo la ducha, con el agua recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que ahora, sabía era más perfecto de lo que podía imaginar.

Pensé que Bella iba a reaccionar con un ataque histérico y me sacaría a patadas, pero todo lo que hizo fue mirarme fijamente, sus ojos buscaron los míos con una intensidad fuera de lo común.

Me di cuenta que su pecho jadeaba lentamente, mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, escurría por su cuello y serpenteaba por su cuerpo a través de sus senos, que hacían el trabajo de fuente en ese momento. Súbitamente sentí un deseo enorme de beber agua de esa fuente.

―¿Algún problema, Edward? ―Bella preguntó, apagando la ducha y abriendo la puerta―. ¡¿Necesitas usar el baño?!

Sus ojos eran desafiantes al encontrarse con los míos, pero rápidamente se desviaron, fijándose en la toalla, que estaba colgada detrás de mí.

―Por favor, ¿me puedes pasar la toalla? ―pidió, con voz tranquila y serena.

¡¿No se cansaba de ese jueguito?! ¡¿No veía que las cartas ya habían sido echadas sobre la mesa?!

Cerré las manos en puños, intentando mantenerme controlado e hice lo que Bella me pidió, retirando la toalla del gancho y estirándola en su dirección.

Bella sonrió y sostuvo la toalla, pero cuando la iba a coger para cubrir su mojado cuerpo, se lo impedí, asegurándola por la muñeca.

―¿Por qué no me dejas hacer eso? ―sugerí, haciéndola arquear aún más las cejas, y me miraba de una manera nada inocente.

Si se creía la vencedora de ese juego, estaba muy equivocada.

―Como quieras ―respondió, girándose de espalda, llevando su cabello mojado hacia el frente, dándome una vista perfecta de su dorso desnudo y sinuoso, la columna serpenteando su piel pálida, terminando exactamente en la protuberancia tentadora que eran sus atrevidas caderas.

Intenté contener el impulso de halar ese cuerpo al encuentro del mío y me limité a cubrir su espalda con la toalla afelpada y suave, frotando su piel lentamente.

―Dijiste que estabas cansada, por eso pensé que podía hacer algo para dejarte un poco más relajada ―susurré, junto a su oído, mientras dejaba a la toalla escurrir por la curva evidente de su columna.

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió la piel fría y húmeda de Bella y tumbó la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

―M-me hace muy bien. G-gracias ―tartamudeó cuando sintió mis manos en su cadera, pasando la toalla lentamente por su suave carne.

―No necesitas agradecerme, mi _hermosa_ Bee. _Los amigos son para eso_ ―respondí, mordiendo la punta de su oreja con calma, mientras tiraba la toalla al suelo, subiendo las manos de regreso a su trasero gimiendo bajito cuando mis dedos entraron en contacto con ese pedazo de piel tan exquisito.

¿Dios, que mujer era esa?

―Sí, los amigos son para… eso ―respiró profundo, girando la cabeza más, dándome libre acceso a su cuello, aún mojado por culpa de las gotas que escurrían de su cabello empapado.

_**Kings of Leon - /watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0**_

―Los amigos sirven para hacerte feliz, ¿no es así, Bee? ―pregunté, rozando mi boca lentamente en su clavícula, sin dejar de masajear su cadera seductora―. Sirven para dejarnos contentos, alegres, los amigos sirven para animarnos ―continué, lamiendo lentamente la piel suave y cálida de su cuello. Bella gimió alto y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, haciéndome enterrar los dedos en su trasero―. ¿Te estoy animando, Bee?

―M-mucho ―gimió Bella, asegurándome por la camisa, enterrando las uñas en la tela.

―¡Perfecto! ―concordé, dándole un beso en la sien y en seguida la hice girar de frente hacia mí, obligándola a mirarme―. Porque tú me estás dejando muy animado ―sonreí y aseguré sus manos, conduciéndola hasta en medio de mis piernas.

―¿Lo viste, Bee? ¿Viste cómo me estás dejando de animado? ―susurré, acercando su rostro al mío, usando sus manos para aliviar la tensión que había en mi cuerpo.

Bella me miraba con los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que no pude dejar de sonreír al verla tan afectada.

―E-Edward... ―intentó decir, pero su voz murió en la garganta cuando llevé mi índice hasta sus labios, callándola.

―No es momento para conversar, Bee. Definitivamente no es un buen momento para charlar ―murmuré, halándola al encuentro de mi cuerpo, tomando una vez más esa boca tan sensual, que ya estaba lista para recibirme.

Bella gimió alto y dejó que mi lengua jugara con la suya, mientras la alzaba y la colocaba en mi regazo, sintiendo a sus piernas cruzarse en torno a mi cadera. Muy bien. Llevé a Bella hasta el cuarto y me senté en el filo de la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Parecía tan desesperada como yo, a juzgar por la forma cómo halaba mi cabello, casi arrancándolo de mi cabeza. Su boca se movía contra la mía con la misma hambre que la mía se movía contra la de ella, ávida por más, queriendo engullir esos labios seductores sin ningún tipo de pudor. Mis manos hacían una verdadera exploración por su cuerpo, pasando desde su cadera curva, subiendo por su espalda suave, apretando su fina cintura, hasta llegar a sus pequeños senos, pero no menos sensuales.

Bella tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás y gimió alto, dándome acceso a sus senos, sus pezones tan duros como dos piedras. No lo resistí y abordé ese pedazo de piel sedosa y sensible. El gemido que escapó de su garganta fue impaciente, lo que solo me alentó a continuar con esa exploración, succionando, mordiendo, apretando esos senos tan hermosos. Además, todo el cuerpo de esa mujer era hermoso, ¡¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes?!

Su boca buscó la mía una vez más y la apreté aún más contra mi cuerpo, haciéndola sentir cuán loco estaba por ella. Bella se removió en mi regazo, como si buscara un contacto mayor con la excitación que apretaba mi pantalón.

Con un gran esfuerzo, la quité de mi regazo y la coloqué en la cama, haciendo que me mirara con una expresión de sorpresa, un tanto frustrada.

―¿Q-qué pasó? ―preguntó, arreglando y apartando su cabello mojado, ahora de sudor del rostro―. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ―preguntó, frunciendo levemente la frente.

―Por nada, es que… ―me aparté mientras quitaba mi camisa, y bajaba la cremallera de mi pantalón. Abrí la nevera y cogí un bote de helado de crema que estaba guardado ahí―. ¿Hace calor, no? Me dio ganas gigantes de tomar un helado. ¡¿Qué tal si me acompañas?! ―Sonreí y regué un poco de dulce helado en el muslo desnudo de Bella, que inmediatamente gimió, de sorpresa y excitación.

―¡OMG! ―Arqueó la espalada sobre el colchón, gimiendo al sentir el helado derritiéndose en su piel, escurriendo por en medio de sus muslos.

Sonreí ante la escena y terminé de quitarme la ropa, dejando a Bella aún más sonrojada ante la imagen de mi cuerpo desnudo. Era la primera vez, después de años, que nos quedábamos de esa manera delante del otro.

―Oh, qué pena haber derramado el helado ―lamenté, sentándome en el filo de la cama, colocando el bote encima de la cabeza de Bella, que me miraba completamente jadeante―. Pero sabes que no debemos desperdiciar la comida, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si me dejas limpiar lo que derramé en ti?

Bella mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que cerró los ojos, mientras tragaba en seco y frotaba sus muslos uno contra el otro, haciendo que el helado escurriera más por en medio de sus piernas.

―¿Puedo limpiar el helado que calló en ti, Bee? ―pregunté, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo, colocando mi cabeza a la altura de sus piernas.

―A-aham… ―gimió y sonreí, pasando la lengua lentamente por la piel de sus muslos, hasta encontrar el helado enteramente derretido en medio de sus piernas.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Bella abrió las piernas y me hizo pasar para encontrarme con la humedad evidente que se concentraba ahí, en medio de sus muslos gruesos y bien torneados.

_**Butterfly- Jason Mraz: /watch?v=uplx490l5_Y**_

Lamí lo que había sobrado del helado, haciéndola gritar cuando mi lengua contorneó el punto más sensible de su carne caliente y húmeda.

―¡OMG, Edward! ―gritó Bella, halando mi cabello con fuerza, mientras me empeñaba en succionar todos los restos de helado que había ahí.

―No sabes cuán sabroso está este helado, Bee ―susurré, asegurándola por la cadera, impidiéndole que comenzara a moverse, dejando que agonizara.

Fue ella quien lo había pedido, ahora tenía que aguantar hasta el final.

―P-por favor, Edward, eso es… ¡OMG! ―gimió cuando le di una leve mordida a su sexo extremadamente mojado.

Bella comenzó a removerse en la cama con fuerza y me di cuenta que era momento de parar o iba a estropear las cosas. Me aparté y subí mi cuerpo hasta que quedamos cara a cara, sus ojos me miraban con súplica, sus labios siseaban deliciosamente.

Cómo era de hermosa.

―¡¿Qué tal si te giras de espaldas, hermosa Bee?! ―sugerí, mordiendo su labio inferior―. Tengo una sorpresita para ti.

Bella tragó en seco y me miró, un poco indecisa, pero finalmente asintió e hizo lo que le pedí. Se estremeció con fuerza y gimió con ganas cuando prácticamente regué el bote completo de helado en su espalada, esparciendo la crema por toda la extensión de su columna, manchando esa cadera perfecta.

―Recuerdas la escena de la película, Bee? ―pregunté, besando sus hombros―, creo que es mejor usar helado esta vez ―susurré, bajando la boca por su piel helada a causa del helado, haciéndola removerse y gemir, completamente perdida.

―Oh, Edward, así… ―incentivaba mientras intentaba tomar todo el helado que había dejado en su cuerpo―. Oh, Cielos, eso es muy bueno.

―Muy bueno ―estuve de acuerdo, llegando al inicio de la curva de su trasero―. Y va a estar mejor ahora ―murmuré, mordiendo su delicada piel, mientras tomaba el helado de su cuerpo.

Aquella era la experiencia sexual más surreal que había vivido en mi vida. Y sin duda, era la mejor de todas.

Bella estaba por llegar al orgasmo, gimiendo y moviéndose, mientras la estimulaba, mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de su trasero.

Ya no logré contenerme más y sin esperar un segundo más la giré de frente a mí, y rápidamente me correspondió abriendo las piernas y dejando que me enterrara en ese cuerpo caliente y listo para recibirme.

La electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo no se comparaba con ninguna de las sensaciones que había sentido en toda mi vida. Bella serpenteó en la cama y volvió a gemir, acompañando el sonido que mi cuerpo producía, al fundirse en ella.

―Oh, Edward, esto es tan bueno… ―gimió, exactamente de la manera que lo hizo cuando soñó conmigo, dejándome aún más loco, haciéndome embestir contra ella con más fuerza―. Así, Edward. Oh, eso. No te detengas, por favor, no pares... ―las frases y gemidos estaban haciendo a mi cabeza girar, solo aumentando el grado de placer.

Las piernas de Bella estaban cruzadas en torno a mi cintura, dejando que la penetración fuera mucho más intensa y placentera. Su boca ahora estaba a la altura de mis hombros y ella me arañaba con fuerza la espalda, conforme mi miembro entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

―Ed, amor, quiero más, n-necesito más.

Sus dientes mordieron mi hombro mientras Bella gemía y gritaba, completamente fuera de sí.

―Bella… ―susurré, su nombre salió como un gemido ronco, casi primitivo. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo por una mujer como lo estaba sintiendo por ella―. Ah, Bella, eres perfecta.

Las embestidas eran casi descontroladas, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Bella con entusiasmo, sintiendo a su sexo contraerse en torno a mí.

―Más fuerte, Eddie, más rápido ―pedía Bella, halándome del cabello mientras sentía a mi miembro arremeter en ella, nuestro cuerpos tan unidos que sentía el latir descompasado de su corazón.

En el segundo siguiente, Bella arqueó la espalda, respirando profundo, gimiendo y jadeando.

―Oh, Eddie, esto es maravilloso. ¡Eres maravilloso! ―Con eso exploté dentro de ella, liberando todo el deseo contenido dentro de mí, invadiendo su cuerpo con furia.

El impacto del orgasmo fue tan fuerte que caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella, completamente saciado.

Rodé hacia un lado y la atraje encima de mí, haciendo que recostara su cabeza en mi pecho, que se estremeció al sentir su respiración cálida e irregular deslizándose contra mi piel.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo en condiciones de murmurar algo, estábamos demasiado agotados para recordar alguna palabra en ese momento. Pero el sonido frenético de nuestros corazones acelerados y las respiraciones fuera de lo normal eran prueba suficiente para explicar cuán fantástico e increíble había sido aquello.

(1) En portugués, LOCA es SAFADA, ahora entenderán la otra S… :3

(2) En portugués, HELADO es SORVETE, y ahora también entenderán la otra S… :P

* * *

**OBRIGADA, CELLA ELLA**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, perdón por todas las faltas que hayan encontrado, no es que antes no haya habido . pero ahora creo que más, no pude revisarlo como se debe, realmente lo tenía traducido hace un tiempo ya, pero no había tenido tiempo de "editarlo" lo revisé de pasadita y espero me disculpen. Apenas tenga tiempito lo reviso nuevamente.**

**¿Qué tal? Esa es mi única pregunta, porque yo estoy sin palabras jajaja MUUCHO CALOR, quiero helado :P Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**Espero poder darles otro capítulo muy pronto.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, por sus alertas, sus favoritos.**

**SOL, me alegra que no te hayas aguantado y lo hayas leído en portugués ajjajaja si lees esto, TE AMO y te deseo un ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (atrasado pero se vale ¿no? Ahora no hay quien me aguate :P) Estoy esperando que me digas que quieres de regalito :3**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**En medio del capítulo aparecerán unos nombres de canciones :D búsquenlas en youtube, son lindas y ayudan a ambientar la lectura, no se arrepentirán :D**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Bella's POV

El sonido de una respiración regular era el único ruido que perturbaba la calma instalada en el cuarto de hotel. Al fondo, el sol ya comenzaba a rasgar la oscuridad de la noche con sus rayos naranjas, anunciando que un día más estaba pronto a nascer. El día más feliz de mi vida.

Aún intentaba convencerme de que lo que había pasado no era solo fruto de mi imaginación tan fértil y nada pura. Pero era difícil creer que finalmente lo había logrado.

Alcé la cabeza lentamente y recosté suavemente el mentón en el pecho fuerte que subía y bajaba, acompañando la respiración tranquila del sueño de ese hombre. Su cabeza pendía para un lado, su cabello rebelde estaba aún más desaliñado, algunos mechones caían por su frente, escondiendo sus cerrados ojos. Su boca sensual estaba cerrada en una sola línea, mientras una de sus manos estaba tras su cabeza, la otra estaba inerte en mi cadera. Sonreí y volví a colocarme en su pecho cálido y musculoso, suspirando e inhalando el aroma único de aquella piel tan suave.

Me quedé un buen tiempo ahí, oscilando entre risitas tontas y suspiros encantados, recibiendo como respuesta solo la calma del sueño profundo de Edward.

El sol ya se adentraba en el cuarto con sus rayos brillantes y amarillentos, cuando sentí a mis ojos pesados, los músculos aún tensos que se relajaban en movimientos lentos y sinuosos, y el sueño ganó una vez más, llevándome de regreso a la inconciencia reconfortante.

.

.

.

Apenas me desperté me di cuenta que ya no estaba sobre el cuerpo cálido de Edward, y sí sobre una enorme y suave almohada, pero tan fría que la arrojé lejos. Rodé en la cama y sonreí al ver el tarrito de helado caído encima de la mesa de noche, la cuchara estaba hacia un lado, a punto de caerse al suelo.

Entonces nada de aquello había sido un sueño, no había inventado todo en una noche más de mis innumerables noches de sueños eróticos con Edward.

Mis oídos prestaron atención al ruido de la ducha, y tambalee al figurarme la imagen de esa escultura griega completamente mojada y aún más sexy. Cerré los ojos y suspiré al recordar a Edward sobre mí, la fricción urgente y placentera, incendiando el punto exacto de la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Sentí que el aliento me faltaba ante esa visión y, como respuesta, mi cuerpo tembló, desatando una chispa en medio de mis muslos.

Intenté levantarme, pero gemí al sentir cada músculo tenso de mi cuerpo, mis piernas estaban trabadas y bastante adoloridas. Volví a recostar la cabeza en la almohada y me desperecé perezosamente, estirando cada parte de mi cuerpo al máximo que conseguía. Era delicioso sentir la tensión que me envolvía, puro efecto de la noche que había vivido con Edward.

―Pensé que no te ibas a despertar nunca ―la voz límpida y de buen humor se hizo eco por el cuarto, y di un brinquito en la cama, halando la sábana hasta mi mentón, en un acto reflejo.

Giré el rostro y me encontré con la perfección encarnada. Edward vestía solo un bóxer blanco, dejando a la vista el volumen considerable en medio de sus piernas, aun estando relajado. Temblé al recordar el momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, y a su miembro erecto, listo para penetrarme. Sentí cómo mis bellos se erizaban y la boca súbitamente seca.

―Pedí nuestro desayuno al cuarto ―Edward continuó mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, sobando el tejido suave en su cuero cabelludo con fuerza, desordenando aún más su cabellera rubia y naturalmente desaliñada.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y desvié la mirada de él, que me encaraba de una manera alegre y juguetona. Me di cuenta, sin mirarlo directamente, que me aún me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

―¿Q-qué pasó? ―pregunté, incómoda con la intensidad del verde de esa mirada.

―No sabía que eras así de tímida ―comentó, y me di cuenta que se movía en dirección a la cama, sus muslos firmes exhibiendo el contorno de sus músculos bien trabajados.

Edward se sentó en la punta de la cama y encogí mi cuerpo, aún sin tener idea de cómo comportarme. Era extraño, pero estaba avergonzada después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

―¿Cuál es el problema, Bee? ―insistió, girando mi rostro lentamente, obligándome a enfrentarlo.

Me sonrojé al encontrarme de frente con el verde intenso de sus iris.

―Ninguno, ¡¿por qué?! ―Me encogí de hombros, intentando hacerme la desentendida.

Edward sonrió con mi actitud y murmuró:

―Estás roja como un pimentón, Bella. Realmente no pensé que detrás de todo ese _huracán_ hubiera una mujer vergonzosa. ―Apretó la punta de mi nariz cuando hice una mueca.

―¡No estoy avergonzada! ―dije, mi voz me delató, al salir una octava más alta del tono usual.

―¿Arrepentida? ―Edward alzó una ceja, mirándome de la misma manera cómplice de siempre.

Reí y pasé las manos por mi cabello, comenzando a sentirme más relajada. No tenía idea del motivo de estar tan avergonzada por su presencia.

―_Definitivamente_, no ―murmuré, haciéndolo entornar la boca de una manera sexy.

―Que bien. Waw, por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir que me odiabas ―siseó, haciéndome reír aún más, y le di un golpecito en los hombros.

―No seas idiota, Edward. Sabes muy bien que todo fue _maravilloso_ ―dije, bajando la mirada, jugando con la punta de la sábana que estaba envolviendo mi cuerpo.

Edward se carcajeó y se recostó en la cama, ahora, quedando a un lado de mí. Sus brazos se cruzaron en torno a su fuerte pecho y comentó:

―Hiciste una cacería de las buenas conmigo, Bee. ―Sonrió y lo acompañé, riendo y sintiendo a mi rostro rojo, una vez más ―. Casi acabas con tu amigo de un tajo, ¿lo sabías?

―Hum… debo considerar eso como un elogio, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, sin desviar los ojos de mis dedos, que estaban enrollados en la punta de la sábana.

―Ciertamente. Y bien, después de anoche, voy a comenzar a hacer una dieta reforzada o juro que vas a acabar conmigo la próxima vez. ―Sentí a mi corazón brincar dentro de mi pecho al oír la expresión "próxima vez". La esperanza me invadió y sonreí, girándome para enfrentarlo.

Sus ojos inmediatamente taladraron los míos y sentí a mis pulmones fallar, interrumpiendo la entrada del aire, haciendo que mi corazón tamborilee con entusiasmo dentro de mi pecho. Nuestras miradas se quedaron un buen tiempo hablando entre sí, llevando a cavo una batalla silenciosa e impenetrable.

Por fin, fuimos interrumpidos por el golpeteo suave en la puerta del cuarto, y vi a Edward dar un salto en la cama, corriendo para atender.

Nuestro desayuno llegó y tuve que salir de la cama, llevando conmigo la sábana, corriendo para sentarme a la mesa, sintiendo el estómago manifestarse con vehemencia. Edward rió de la manera en que ataqué dos pedacitos de manzanas y un trozo de melón, mientras él se preparaba un sándwich enorme con varias capas de queso, huevos y tocino.

Comimos en silencio, apreciando la vista privilegiada del verdoso mar, centelleando por culpa del fuerte sol; el ruido de las gaviotas y el golpetear de las olas en la arena era como música para mis oídos.

Bebí un poco de jugo y suspiré, completamente perdida en la vista del paraíso.

―¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta? ―La pregunta me sacó de mis agradables pensamientos y me giré para mirar a Edward, que estaba con los ojos fijos en mi rostro.

―¿Qué? ―Fruncí el ceño, echando la cabeza discretamente hacia un lado.

―Que eres hermosa y tremendamente sexy ―respondió, y bajé la mirada, soltando una risita nerviosa, mi rostro estaba levemente ruborizado―. ¿Cómo tardé tanto en ver que estaba ante una mujer tan maravillosa? ―continuó, mirándome con intensidad.

―Bueno… por lo menos ya te diste cuenta ―sisee, haciéndolo carcajearse, mirándome con ojos divertidos.

―Sí… mejor tarde que nunca ―comentó, bebiendo un trago de su jugo.

―Exactamente. ―Sonreí, observando el cobre de su cabello, aún más intenso por causa de los rayos del sol que invadían el cuarto.

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más y aproveché para suspirar, sintiendo la alegría llenar a mi corazón. No sabría decir cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí de esa manera: tan feliz y tan liviana.

Oí la risa de Edward y me giré nuevamente para encararlo, juntando las cejas. Edward miraba al mar y reía, como si alguien le hubiera contado una broma muy graciosa.

―¿Puedo saber qué es lo gracioso?

―Tú ―respondió, girándose para mirarme.

―¿Yo? ―pregunté confusa.

―Aham. Estás tan apenada que no puedes ni siquiera conversar bien conmigo. ¿Eres así cuando te despiertas con alguien, Bella? ―cuestionó, de buen humor.

―No estoy apenada ―me defendí, con la voz levemente irritada.

―Ah no, ¿entonces, por qué pareces un tomate maduro? ―insistió, riendo, al darse cuenta que me coloree aún más.

―¡Detente! ―reprendí, pero no logré contener la risa que escapó de mis labios al verlo tan descontrolado. Parecía un niño travieso riendo de esa manera. _Más lindo imposible_.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a Edward, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. Edward me miró fijamente y poco a poco la risa fue muriendo en su garganta.

―¿Terminó el festival de bromas? ―pregunté, alzando una ceja en tono provocador.

Él solo me sonrió de manera torcida como respuesta y me haló a su regazo, acomodándome entre sus muslos.

―¿Sabías que te vez hermosa cuando te enojas de esa manera? ―susurró, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras yo colocaba las dos manos en su pecho. Sentí que la piel me hormigueaba en la punta de los dedos.

―¿Te gusta verme así? ―pregunté, apretando sus hombros, mientras él comenzaba a deshacer el nudo que sostenía la sábana a mi cuerpo.

―Mucho ―siseó, halando la tela hasta mi cintura, dejando mi pecho descubierto.

Suspiré y Edward sonrió, recostando su frente en la mía mientras me apretaba por la cintura, posicionándome con más precisión en medio de sus piernas, haciéndome sentir su pulsante miembro, arañando mi piel en llamas.

―¿Ya que te gusta tanto, por qué no vienes a tomar un baño conmigo? Así te puedo mostrar cómo soy cuando me provocan ―incité, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras penetraba los dedos en su cabello húmedo.

Recibí como respuesta un apretón en el trasero y un gemido bajo. Música para mis oídos.

―¿Provocando a tu viejo amigo, Bee? ―preguntó, mordiendo mi mentón, haciéndome gemir y halar aún más su cabello.

―¿Qué es lo que crees? ―respondí, bajando los dedos por su nuca, para arañarle la espalada. Edward gruñó, haló mi rostro para encontrarse con el suyo, mirándome con intensidad.

―Hum… que interesante ―comentó, con sus labios casi pegados a los míos.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, hipnotizada con el tono rosado de sus labios,

―La gatita sexy volvió a aparecer por aquí ―siseó, y me carcajee, mientras sentía a sus manos subir por mi espalda, dejando un rastro de estremecimientos por donde pasaban.

―Sí, ella siempre aparece cuando quiero ―respondí, sonriendo de una manera provocadora.

―Bien, entonces, ¡¿qué piensas si beso a esa gatita y la tiro en esa cama, ahora?! ―Edward preguntó, rozando los labios lentamente en los míos.

―También es una ide… ―no logré completar mi frase, su boca ya había capturado a la mía en un beso hambriento.

Edward me alzó rápidamente e hizo exactamente lo que dijo: me tiró en la cama y me tomó sin ninguna restricción.

Nuestra conversa fue cerrada con gemidos agónicos, suspiros y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos danzando, completamente perdidos uno en el otro.

La rendición fue dividida a través de respiraciones irregulares y de miradas atrevidas, que comenzaban a evidenciar un nuevo tipo de complicidad. Mucho más intensa y placentera.

.

.

.

El sol cálido y mi estómago rugiendo anunciaron que estábamos a mitad del día. El calor agradable que llenaba el ambiente hacía a mi piel hormiguear y a las gotitas de sudor brotar de mi frente, escurriendo por el rostro, acumulándose en la curva de mis senos. Retiré el sobrero que usaba y me pasé el dorso de la mano por mi empapada frente, mandando lejos la capa de sudor. Adoraba los beneficios del sol, pero odiaba el calor excesivo que me hacía sudar horrores.

Me senté en la reposadera y dejé que la brisa del mar soplara y secara mi piel, mandando una sensación de frescor por todo mi cuerpo. El mar frente a mí, presentaba una coloración verde intensa, los rayos del sol reflejaban y dejaban el agua aún más centellante. Había alguna cosa en el color del mar que me hacía recordar los ojos de Edward.

Edward…

Aún estaba intentando convencerme de que la noche pasada y la mañana de hoy no habían sido sueños, _muy bien soñados_. Edward había sido todo lo que más deseaba en toda la vida. No lograba dejar de sonreír y sonrojarme al recordar el cómo nos habíamos comportado en el cuarto de ese hotel, sin ningún tipo de pudor, sin ninguna restricción.

Solo un hombre y una mujer que se deseaban mutuamente y que sentían hambre el uno por el otro, que parecía cada vez más insaciable.

Ninguno de nosotros tocó el asunto referente a la noche pasada, parecía que lo que pasó había sido algo rutinario. Edward no parecía ni un poco incómodo después de haber tenido sexo con su mejor amiga, y estuve agradecida por eso.

Pero al contrario de él, yo me estaba sintiendo incómoda. Quería abrir mis cartas, decirle que no había sido solo sexo para mí, que quería mucho más que solo una simple _acostón_ casual ―que fue espectacular―, pasajero, más aun así, sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

Solo que estaba con miedo, _horrorizada_ era la palabra más correcta, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversa con él, y eso era ridículo y al mismo tiempo preocupante. Edward era mi mejor amigo, podía charlar con él sobre cualquier tipo de asunto, por más incómodo que fuera. Corrección: podía conversar sobre todos los asuntos, menos sobre el más importante, mi recién descubierto amor por él.

Era la primera vez que me enamoraba, y la primera vez que no sabía qué hacer para resolver la situación referente a mi vida. Estaba con miedo de que Edward interpretara todo aquello de forma errónea.

¿Y si él pensaba que yo solo quería sexo con él?

Edward conocía mi historial tanto como yo conocía el de él, sabía que yo no era una mujer de relaciones duraderas. Prefería mantenerme libre a quedarme amarrada a alguien que después de dos o tres meses se creía dueño de mi vida y comenzaba a darme órdenes como si fuera su mascota. Y era justamente por esa razón que Edward y yo éramos tan cercanos el uno al otro. Ambos apreciábamos la libertad más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado completamente, principalmente después de esa noche. Si antes había tenido dudas de que lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo era solo un enamoramiento de adolescentes, un poco tardía, las dudas fueron extintas. Ahora tenía total y absoluta certeza de que estaba enamorada de Edward.

Y ahí es donde residían los problemas: ¿cómo explicarle que me había enamorado por primera vez en la vida y que quería vivir ese amor? Es más, ¿Edward podría ser capaz de por lo menos un día considerar la posibilidad de enamorarse de mí?

Esas incertezas sumadas al calor insoportable, estaban haciendo que mi cabeza latiera de forma irritante. Bebí un poco de jugo de naranja y escupí cuando el dulce líquido, más caliente, bajó por mi garganta. Hice una mueca y llamé al mesero de camisa con estampados florales, pidiéndole que me trajera un nuevo vaso de jugo de naranja y mucho hielo.

Volví a recostarme en la reposadera y suspiré, un poco frustrada. Edward estaba en el mar, muy emocionado por poder usar sus habilidades de surfista aficionado. Las olas estaban agitadas y chocaban en la arena blanca con una fuerza que hacía que mi cuerpo entero temblara de pánico. Tenía un trauma con el mar, desde el día en que sufrí un accidente andando en _jet ski_ y casi muero ahogada. Desde entonces, no pasaba de la orilla de la playa. Nunca me atrevía a sumergirme en el mar.

El mesero trajo mi pedido, esta vez un vaso con jugo bastante helado y que tragué de una sola vez, suspirando de alivio al sentir el frío líquido bajar por mi garganta, apartando por algunos segundos la sensación de calor infernal que invadía a mi cuerpo.

Consulté el reloj y me di cuenta que ya pasaba de las dos de la tarde. Me levanté y miré el mar, buscando a Edward, que parecía estar muy concentrado, tomando las olas más gigantes. Sonreí y balancee la cabeza mientras lo observaba subir en le tabla y seguir en dirección a una ola enorme que se acercaba.

Me carcajee alto al ver que Edward ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de al menos posicionarse debidamente en la plancha. La ola lo cubrió y lo hizo rodar algunas veces en medio de la mucha espuma. Era gracioso verlo emerger, bufando, mientras se posicionaba en la tabla y seguía en dirección a una ola más feroz y gigante. Consiguió coger una ola, solo una vez, frustrándose con otras cinco. Necesitaba intentar mucho más si quería que lo llamaran surfista.

Estaba distraída observando las peripecias de Edward en el mar que solo me di cuenta de que mi celular estaba sonando cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Vi la llamada y sonreí al ver el nombre de Rosalie en la pantalla del aparato. Apreté el botón de marcación y le regresé la llamada.

―_Creí que no ibas a atender ese celular_ ―la voz de Rose sonó en mis oídos y rolé los ojos, mientras me sentaba en la reposadera una vez más.

―Discúlpame, estaba distraída.

―_Distraída, ¿eh? ¿Edward tiene que ver algo con eso? _―preguntó, haciéndome sonrojar involuntariamente.

―Sí, pero no de la manera que estás pensando ―intenté advertir.

―_¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando? ―_Rose respondió, haciéndome soltar una risita débil.

―Ah, por favor, ¡hasta parece que no te conozco, Rosalie Hale! ¡Eres más pervertida que Alice, yo y hasta Emmett juntos! ―Rose se carcajeó del otro lado de la línea ante mi comentario.

―_¡Que calumnia, Bella!_ ―intentó imprimirle un tono de indignación, pero fue arruinado por otra carcajada que escapó de su garganta.

―Aham ―me limité a responder, riéndome de las risas de Rosalie.

―_Y entonces, ¿no me vas a contar si el plan de las tres S funcionó? _―inquirió, algunos momentos después.

―Hum… lo estoy pensando ―casi podía verla rolando sus ojos verdes, en señal de aburrimiento después de mi respuesta.

―_¡Ah, Bella, soy una mujer embarazada y no puedo pasar por muchos cambios de humor, por lo tanto, suelta esa lengua y cuéntame todo! ―_ ordenó Rose.

―No hay mucho que contar, Rose ―estaba empezando a incomodarme con esa conversa, no quería aturdir los oídos de mi amiga con mis lamentos e incertezas.

―_¿Cómo que no hay mucho que contar, Bella?_ ―suspiró, exasperada―._ Ah, no, no me digas que Ed no cayó en el truco del helado._

Solté una risita nerviosa y me pasé las manos por la frente, que nuevamente estaba empapada de sudor.

―Maso menos ―respondí.

―_¡Explícate, Swan! ―_Rose ya estaba comenzando a irritarse.

―Hice todo lo que me mandaste a hacer. Estaba segura, intenté ser lo más sexy posible, ¡pero al final la tercer _S_ fue para Edward!

Rose soltó un gemido de sorpresa y preguntó:

―_¿Cómo así?_

―Edward fue el loco en toda esta historia, terminó usando el helado a su favor ―sisee, encajando la mano bajo mi mentón, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

―_No me digas que…_

―Eso mismo ―corté el pensamiento de Rosalie―. Edward usó el helado en mí, cuando lo debí haber usado en él ―refunfuñé. No que estuviera reclamando por ello, pero no esperaba que Edward fuera a ceder tan fácil.

―_¡Pero eso es maravilloso! ―_Rosalie exclamó, su voz era aguda por la felicidad―._ Eso solo prueba que nuestro querido Eddie no era tan ciego a tus encantos_ ―suspiró, medio ida―. _Y entonces, ¿no me vas a contar como fue todo? necesito de tu análisis del performance de Edward―_ rolé los ojos y sentí que mi rostro se encendía una vez más.

―Rose, realmente no quiero hablar…

La frase murió en mi garganta cuando sentí que el celular era quitado de mi mano. Me giré y me encontré con un Edward sonriente y extremadamente sexy, mirándome con unos ojos intensos mientras se llevaba el celular al oído.

―Entonces, una de las desaparecidas decidió dar aires de su gracia, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo vas, Rose? ―dijo, sentándose a mi lado en la reposadera, salpicando agua en mis piernas y mi rostro.

Evité mirar a Edward mientras fingía estar muy enojado con Rosalie por culpa de arruinarse el viaje. Focalicé mis ojos en el mar verdoso frente a mí, teniendo como fondo la risa ronca y sensual de él.

―¿Si nos estamos divirtiendo? ―involuntariamente me giré para mirarlo al oírlo susurrar―. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. ―El verde intenso de sus iris capturaron mis ojos, y me encendí casi instantáneamente. Había alguna cosa en la mirada de Edward que me dejaba completamente vulnerable y de rodillas gelatinosas, que me podían derrumbar apenas irguiera mi cuerpo.

―¿Novedades? ¿Qué tipo de novedades? ―desvió los ojos de los míos y finalmente pude respirar con un poco menos de dificultad. La risa de Edward se transformó en una carcajada alta mientras desordenaba su cabello empapado de agua de mar en mi dirección, salpicando agua en mi cuerpo entero―. ¡Hasta que al fin Emmett acertó en una! ¡Estoy feliz por ustedes, felicidades, Rosalie! ―A juzgar por el modo cariñoso como hablaba, estaba refiriéndose a la noticia del embarazo de Rose.

―Está bien, nos hablamos entonces. Hasta pronto. ―Y colgó la llamada.

―¿Sabías que Rose estaba embarazada? ―preguntó, volteándose para entregarme el celular.

―Me acabo de enterar ―mentí, mordiéndome un lado de los labios y desviando los ojos de él.

Edward sonrió y comentó:

―Rose y Emm se merecen una noticia de esas, ya estaban deseando un hijo hace tanto tiempo. ―Concordé con un gesto de la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi gesto y roló los ojos, antes de darse vuelta y enfrentarme, extremadamente serio.

―Estoy comenzando a convencerme de que lo que pasó entre nosotros no te gustó ni un poco ―dijo, haciéndome sonrojar con fuerza.

―¿P-por qué lo dices? ―respondí, mi voz salió un poco más elevada del tono normal.

―¡Porque pasaste el día entero actuando de forma extraña! ―respondió, cogiendo una de mis manos y mirándome intensamente―. No quiero que lo que pasó entre nosotros afecte en nuestra amistad, Bella, si no te gustó, si te estás sintiendo incómoda, es mejor que lo digas ahora.

¿Cómo decirle que sí estaba incómoda, pero no de la manera que él creía? Estaba extremadamente incómoda, pues no sabía cómo actuar a su lado, ahora que sabía más que nunca cuán enamorada estaba. ¿Cómo explicarle que había simplemente amado la noche que tuve con él y que quería mucho más, quería amor, compañerismo, quería poder demostrarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de mí en ese momento? ¿Estaría preparado para saber lo que realmente pasaba conmigo?

Voltee mis ojos hacia Edward y lo miré por algunos segundos, sin saber ni cómo ni por dónde comenzar a hablar. Mis manos estaban temblando, y el lado de mi labios estaba sensible de tanto que lo mordía.

―Bella ―Edward llamó, al darse cuenta que estaba visiblemente nerviosa―. ¿Estás arrepentida de lo que pasó? ―su voz tenía un leve toque de incredulidad.

Necesitaba decirle alguna cosa o él iba a comenzar a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

―Y-ya te dije que no ―logré responder, mirando a mis pies enterrados en la arena.

―¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? ―Él estaba dispuesto a saber lo que estaba yendo mal. Ya que estábamos aquí, ¿por qué no desenmascarar pronto las cosas? El momento no podía ser más oportuno.

―Edward, antes que nada quiero que sepas que…

La frase quedó en mi garganta apenas mis ojos focalizaron a la rubia con cara de ofrecida colocar la mano en los hombros de Edward, haciendo que él desviara los ojos de los míos.

―Hasta que al fin te encuentro, Eddie ―Tanya ronroneó, haciendo un ruidito con la boca antes de proseguir―. ¿Qué te pasó anoche, por qué no fuiste a la fiesta en el bar del hotel?

Edward se giró para mirarme de manera intensa, e inmediatamente desvié los ojos de los suyos, concentrándome en la rubia que casi estaba sobre sus piernas.

―Hola, Tanya ―saludé, fingiendo una dulzura en la voz que no tenía.

Tanya me miró de una manera nada amigable y volvió su atención a Edward, no sin antes decir un "hola" muy seco para mí.

―Y entonces, Eddie, ¿no me vas a responder? ¿Por qué no me buscaste en la fiesta de anoche? Pensé que querías continuar con lo que habíamos comenzado ayer. ―¿Necesitaba ser tan ofrecida?

Sentí que mi rostro se encendía y desvié la mirada hacia el mar, intentando mantenerme calmada.

―Discúlpame, Tanya, pasaron algunas cosas ayer en la noche y preferí no ir a la fiesta. ¿Crees poder perdonarme y olvidar el plantón? ―Edward siseó, su voz ronca y sensual hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Si él pensaba que yo iba a armar algún drama o celarlo con la rubia imbécil, estaba muy equivocado.

―¿Qué tal si me recompensas por el plantón, aceptando almorzar conmigo en el restaurante mexicano de aquí del hotel? ―bufé y me giré para mirar a Edward, con una sonrisa cínica y nada amigable en el rostro.

Recibí como respuesta una mirada indescifrable, que luego fue desviada hacia el rostro perfecto de la tal Tanya.

―Me encantaría, pero es que Bella…

―Está subiendo hacia el cuarto, porque está muriendo de un dolor de cabeza ―completé la frase por él, parándome, cogiendo mi salida de playa y mi sombrero de paja.

Edward me miró confundido, y cuando iba a manifestarse, le hice un gesto para que se quedara dónde estaba.

―Aprovecha el almuerzo, _Ed_, y tu último día aquí en Miami, diviértete. Nos vemos más tarde.

No le di oportunidad para que dijera algo, pues al segundo siguiente, me fui en dirección a la entrada del hotel, casi corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto. ¿Quería que Edward se volviera fiel solo porque habíamos pasado una noche juntos? Había visto la manera cómo había quedado por culpa de Tanya el día anterior, su interés en la rubia había sido evidente. Él era un hombre libre, podía salir con cuantas mujeres quisiese, sin dame ningún tipo gusto.

Y pensar que estuve a punto de confesarle que lo amaba, casi comento la mayor estupidez de todas. Pero ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Mi comportamiento cobarde estaba totalmente contra las reglas del plan para conquistar a Edward, no podía haber dejado que él se quedara con otra mujer cuando todo lo que más quería era su atención entera para mí.

Sintiéndome más idiota que nunca, caminé hacia el bar del hotel y pedí una dosis fuerte de tequila, sabiendo que me iba a arrepentir por beber con el estómago vacío. Pero me estaba sintiendo pésima, si lo empeoraba un poquito no sería tan malo, ¿no?

Me llevé un susto cuando un hombre de ojos castaños y un rostro extremadamente lindo se acercó a mí y habló:

―Detesto ver a una mujer bebiendo sola. Aún más cuando la mujer en cuestión es tan linda. ―Rolé los ojos y volví mi atención hacia la copa de tequila que el mesero había acabado de traerme.

―¿Puedo hacerte compañía? ―el hombre insistió, colocando un de sus manos muy calientes en mi brazo.

―Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien sola ―respondí, intentando apartarme, pero el hombre estaba dispuesto a mantener una de sus manos en mi brazo.

―Insisto. Mi nombre es Jacob. ¿Y el tuyo?

Cuando le iba a decir que se apartara, sentí un par de manos asegurándome por la cintura, halando mi cuerpo junto al suyo, llevándome lejos de Jacob.

Era Edward, que miraba al moreno frente a mí con cara de pocos amigos.

―Disculpa mi retraso, _amor_, no era mi intención hacerte esperar tanto ―siseó, halando mi rostro junto al suyo, con fuerza, y antes de que me diera cuenta, su boca suave y cálida estaba sobre la mía, besándome lenta y tentadoramente.

Mis manos fueron inmediatamente hacia el cabello abundante de Edward, que mantenía las manos en mi cintura mientras entreabría los labios y deslizaba la lengua dentro de mi boca, quitándome el aliento.

De fondo oí a alguien carraspear, pero no conseguí prestarle atención a nada a mí alrededor, todo porque había una boca ávida sobre la mía, que estaba provocando una verdadera revolución en cada pequeña terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

―¿Q-qué…? ―gemí, apenas Edward se apartó de mí, exhibiendo una sonrisa triunfante en la boca roja y sensual. Necesité parpadear varias veces para conseguir ajustar el foco de mi visión, que aún estaba turbada por luces parpadeantes.

―Ya se fue ―Edward dijo, mirándome fijamente, aún con las manos en mi cintura.

―¿É-él? ―uní las cejas, sin saber a lo que Edward se estaba refiriendo― ¿É-él quién?

Edward soltó una risita y rozó levemente sus labios con los míos. Me olvidé hasta de mi propio nombre cuando la boca suave estuvo sobre la mía.

―Vi que estabas intentando zafarte del imbécil que se sentó a tu lado hace poco ―respondió mientras continuaba torturando mi boca con la suya, dejándome tonta y extremadamente afectada―. Decidí darte una ayudadita.

Intenté meter aire dentro de mis pulmones, en busca de un vestigio de conciencia, pero solo empeoré las cosas. El olor característico de Edward, sumado al aroma del sol y la sal que estaba impregnada en su cabello, y más la dosis de tequila que había tomado, solo hicieron que mi estómago se revolviera y la boca se me secara.

Involuntariamente, moví mi labio inferior, que recibió como respuesta una leve mordida mientras sentía dos manos bastante fuertes apretando levemente mi cintura.

―¿Hice mal en interrumpir la movida del surfista imbécil? ―Edward preguntó, apartando, algunos centímetros, su boca de la mía.

―Hum… c-creo que no ―respondí, un poco débil, halando su cabello con entusiasmo, atrayendo su rostro hacia el mío―. Pero por si las dudas ―tragué en seco y miré sus hinchados labios antes de alzar la vista y mirarlo―, c-creo que es mejor si continuas impidiendo movidas de él y de cualquier otro. Sabes cómo es, solo por precaución.

Oí una risita baja escapar de su garganta mientras colocaba una de sus manos bajo mi mentón, acariciando la piel que a esa altura estaba en llamas.

―Claro, solo por precaución ―me guiñó y volvió a besarme, esta vez, barriendo cualquier pequeño rastro de cordura que pudiese haber en mi mente.

Absorbí aire lentamente, apenas Edward se apartó, tan jadeante como yo. Nos miramos por un buen tiempo y sin que una sola palabra fuera dicha, nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse, como si hubiese un campo magnético que las atraía e impidiera que se separaran.

―Hum… creo que necesito agradecerte ―murmuré, las palabras salían cortadas por culpa de la boca de Edward, que aún se movía contra la mía, vigorosamente.

―Sí. Para. Eso. Es. Que. Sirven. Los. Amigos ―dijo cada palabra con piquitos que solo hacían a mi cabeza rolar. Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos más mientras nuestras bocas se exploraban la una a la otra, sin ningún tipo de prisa.

―Ahora sé por qué los hombres te adoran tanto ―Edward susurró, subiendo los labios hasta la punta de mi nariz. Abrió los ojos y me miró largamente―. Es imposible mantener las manos, los ojos y la boca lejos de ti, Bee. ―Y me volvió a besar.

El suelo parecía haber desaparecido de mis pies en ese momento, y todo lo que más quería era que aquel instante se congelara, para que pudiese disfrutar del beso de Edward por mucho tiempo. Pero en ese momento, oí que alguien decía algo como: _"¡vayan a engullirse a su cuarto!"_ Y después recobré la conciencia. Estábamos en el bar del hotel, que estaba abarrotado de gente, lo que me dejó inmediatamente avergonzada.

Después de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, finalmente logré que mis manos soltaran el cabello aún húmedo de Edward, apartándolo, mientras luchaba para normalizar mi respiración.

―Gracias una vez más. ―Ya ni sabía por qué estaba agradeciendo. Pasé las manos por mi cabello mientras me giraba y pedía un vaso con agua y mucho hielo. Más que nunca necesitaba de algo para aplacar el fuego que consumía a mi cuerpo entero.

Edward quitó las manos de mi cintura y se sentó en un banco al mi lado, arreglando su cabello desaliñado, un poco agitado.

Bebí el vaso con agua de una sola vez y sentí al líquido helado rasgar mi garganta, lo que me hizo toser por unos momentos, haciéndome sonrojar aún más. Edward pidió una cerveza y por unos instantes ninguno de los dos se pronunció.

Mi cabeza aún estaba intentando procesar lo que había acabado de pasar allí en el bar, y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión posible. Pero el silencio estaba comenzando a ser incómodo, y estaba muy curiosa por saber el motivo por el que Edward había venido detrás de mí.

―¿Qué pasó con tu almuerzo con Tanya? ―Me di cuenta que él frunció un lado de la boca, disgustado.

―Acabó incluso antes de comenzar ―respondió, con los ojos fijos en el vaso de cerveza que tenía en las manos―. Esa mujer está loca, se pasó media hora hablando de ella misma y cuando intenté interrumpir, tomaba aliento y continuaba el discurso sobre la carrera de modelo, y sobre cuánto las personas la adoraban. Creo que Tanya aún no se da cuenta que me levanté de la mesa y la dejé hablando sola. ―Me carcajee ante la confesión y me giré para enfrentarlo.

―Pensé que te había gustado la rubiecita ―provoqué, mirándolo intensamente.

―Me habría gustado si hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada por algunos segundos, por lo menos ―refunfuñó y después dio largo trago de cerveza―. Además de eso ―volvió los ojos hacia mí―, no me gustó verte huyendo de la manera en la que huiste cuando Tanya me invitó a almorzar.

―¿Y quién dice que estaba huyendo? ―Me encogí de hombros, queriendo que se convenciera de ello.

Edward entrecerró los ojos de una manera divertida y solté una carcajada, un poco nerviosa.

―¿Qué pasó? ―pregunté, mirándolo de soslayo.

―Te conozco, Bella, te enojaste cuando Tanya sugirió que fuésemos a almorzar juntos.

Giré los ojos y ladee la cara, desviando los ojos de él, con temor de que leyera algo más en mi expresión. ¿Desde cuándo Edward se había transformado en un observador de mujeres?

―Solo creí que era mejor volver al hotel y dejar que te divirtieras un poco ―dije, quitando la marquilla del vaso con agua, ahora vacío, que tenía entre mis manos.

―¿Y dejarte sola, encerrada en el cuarto en el último día de nuestro viaje, Bella? ―respondió, un poco enojado―. Sinceramente, ¿qué está pasando contigo?

―N-nada.

―Todo el día has estado extraña, siempre esquivándome, como si tuvieras miedo de algo. ―Edward ahora me miraba seriamente, casi enojado―. Creo que ya tenemos la intimidad suficiente para que seas sincera conmigo y me cuentes que está pasando. ¿Tienes miedo de que me vuelva un hombre más en la larga lista de los hombres que se arrastran a tus pies después de que pasas una noche con ellos?

Ese comentario me tomó desprevenida, pues todo lo que logré hacer fue soltar una carcajada alta, que me dejó sin aire y con el estómago doliendo. ¿De dónde Edward había sacado esa brillante idea? Era difícil imaginarlo suplicando, completamente rendido ante mí. Quien estaba prácticamente arrastrándose a los pies de él era yo.

―Nunca tendría esa pretensión de tenerte arrastrándote a mis pies, Edward. Tú, "el señor seguro de sí mismo", nunca correría atrás de una mujer, mucho menos de mí ―sisee, mi voz salió histérica por culpa de la crisis de risa que tuve segundos atrás.

Edward roló los ojos, aburrido, y respiré profundo, intentando mantenerme seria.

―Solo no quiero que lo que pasó entre nosotros acabe con nuestra amistar, Bella ―murmuró, mirándome fijamente.

Quería poder decirle que nada iba a acabar con lo que teníamos el uno con el otro, pero sabía que estaría mintiendo si dijera eso. El lazo de amistad con Edward estaba frágil desde el momento en que me enamoré de él, cuando dejé de tratarlo como antes.

En ese momento, vi que no había cómo huir de mi tan temida conversa con él. Si no destapaba el juego, acabaría enloqueciendo y pondría en riesgo aún más mi relación con Edward. No aguantaba más esconder el amor que sentía por él, que a cada minuto exigía que lo sacara.

Respiré profundo y balancee mi cabeza algunas veces antes de hablar:

―C-creo que debemos conversar, ¿verdad?

Edward soltó un suspiro, exhausto, y respondió:

―Hasta que finalmente decidiste estar de acuerdo conmigo en un punto. ¿Qué está pasando, Bella? ¿Qué es lo que te está poniendo tan incómoda?

Cerré los ojos e intenté buscar la mejor forma de confesar lo que tanto quería. Pero mi cerebro no encontró las palabras que necesitaba en ese momento y por eso, después de algunos minutos de incomodidad, decidí que necesitaba de un tiempo para pensar, antes de desenmascarar toda la verdad.

―Hum… Edward, preferiría conversar contigo sobre esto más tarde, ¿puede ser? Va a haber una lunada en la playa cuando se oculte el sol y quiero participar. Podemos ir por un rato y después podemos cenar aquí mismo, en el hotel, y aprovechar para tener esta conversa, ¿qué piensas?

Bufó e hizo una mueca, confundido, pero terminó aceptando mi decisión, lo que me dejó un poco más tranquila. Tendría tiempo para prepararme para la charla que definiría mi vida y mi relación con Edward.

―De esta noche esta conversa no pasa, ¿lo oíste bien, Bella? ―Se levantó y pagó las bebidas que habíamos consumido.

―E-está bien ―sisee, pasando las manos por mi cabello. Era mejor acabar pronto con esa agonía antes que enloqueciera.

Había llegado el momento. Ahora era todo… o nada.

.

.

.

Durante el resto del día, Edward no dijo nada más sobre mi extraño comportamiento, pero eso no significaba que estaba libre de esa mandita charla.

Pasamos la tarde entera en la piscina del hotel, después de haber devorado un delicioso salmón asado. Conversamos sobre banalidades, estaba claro que ambos estábamos evitando cualquier tipo de asunto que implicara lo que había pasado entre nosotros las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

El sol ya estaba poniéndose, cuando finalmente decidimos que era momento de subir y cambiarnos de ropa, la lunada comenzaría en media hora. Fue en ese momento que el pánico comenzó a dominarme, dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca y un revuelto maluco en el estómago.

Edward se quedó bebiendo una cerveza en el balcón de cuarto, mientras fui al baño. Me quedé por un buen tiempo parada bajo la ducha, con la esperanza de que la helada agua calmara mis nervios. Intenté ensayar cómo comenzaría la conversación, pero las palabras huían cada vez que comenzaba a pensar sobre el asunto, dejándome aún más nerviosa.

Salí de la ducha, sintiéndome andrajosa, un dolor de cabeza débil empezaba a palpitar en mi nuca, reflejo de mi estrés anticipado. Me cambié de ropa ahí, en el baño, y cuando salí, encontré a un Edward serio, mirándome con una mueca enfadada.

―La lunada ya comenzó ―apuntó para la multitud en la playa, el flamear de la fogata se mezclaba con los tonos naranjas que el sol poniéndose confería al brillante mar frente a nosotros.

―Ya estoy lista.

―Voy a tomar un baño ―avisó, entrando al baño, mientras me aplicaba maquillaje suave en el rostro, sin la más mínima gana de arreglarme en ese momento.

¡Si al menos pudiera anticipar la reacción de Edward sobre lo que estaba pronta a confesar!

El hecho de que solo se haya demorado veinte minutos para estar listo me dejó aún más molesta y preocupada. Aún estaba terminando de peinarme cuando Edward salió del baño, usando una bermuda caqui y una camiseta negra delgada, que dejaba el contorno de los músculos de su abdomen a la vista. Él también no colaboraba con el bienestar de mi salud mental.

―¿Vamos? ―pasó las manos por su abundante cabello, aún húmedo, y sentí un extraño hormigueo en las manos, los dedos calientes, locos por hacerle compañía a los dedos largos que arañaban su cuero cabelludo.

―Claro, vámonos ―sisee, alisando el dobladillo de la falda que usaba. Mi vestuario estaba compuesto por una blusa de mangas muy cortas y sandalias de dedo.

Llegamos a la lunada y pronto nos pusieron esos collares hawaianos de colores vividos. Edward pronto se sirvió de una bebida que estaba dentro de una piña, mientras yo escapaba hacia el medio de las personas que balilaban al ritmo del reggae que componía una banda sonora a la puesta de sol.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que el movimiento suave de la melodía me invadiera, haciéndome mover la cadera lentamente.

Me llevé un susto cuando sentí las manos firmes de Edward asegurarme por la cintura, su cuerpo cálido pegado al mío, mientras pasaba las manos delicadamente por mi abdomen, provocando pequeñas contracciones un poco más abajo de donde me tocaba.

―No pienses que provocándome de esa manera vas a lograr escapar de nuestra conversa, mi _hermosa_ Bee ―susurró muy cerca de mi oído, nuestros cuerpos pegados; sentía el pecho fuerte de Edward moverse contra mi espalda, mientras mi cadera se encajaba perfectamente en medio de sus piernas.

―Pensé que me conocías mejor, Edward. ―Me giré para encararlo, casi perdiendo la línea de raciocinio cuando mis ojos repararon en las esmeraldas que él llevaba en sus iris―. S-si me conocieras de verdad… ―respiré profundo al sentir que iba a tartamudear una vez más―… s-sabrías que no soy una mujer que huye de algo. ―Yo, estaba literalmente miedosa, pero no iba a dejar que él lo supiera.

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó moviendo nuestros cuerpos al ritmo cadente del reggae. Respiré profundo y continué con mi discurso de chica independiente y segura de sí misma.

―Si quieres conversar ahora mismo, podemos ir…

Edward me sonrió de manera torcida y haló mi cuerpo más cerca de él, ahora nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia. Por culpa de eso, podía sentir el aliento a alcohol que él dejaba escapar mientras hablaba.

―No, creo que este no es un buen momento para charlar, Bee, acabamos de llegar a la fiesta. ―Deslizó la punta del dedo índice por la piel de mi brazo, erizando los bellos por donde pasaba su tacto cálido―. ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos un poco de esto, eh?

―C-como quieras ―me limité a responder, subiendo las manos de sus hombros, hasta su cuello, buscando algún apoyo, ya que mis piernas estaban listas para doblarse.

El ritmo lento y sensual de la música, sumado al poder de atracción que Edward emanaba, no le estaba haciendo bien a mi salud mental. Estaba comenzando a ver el momento en el que tendría un ataque cardiaco _fulminante_.

Dejé que el aire del comienzo de la noche entrara en mis pulmones, mientras era sostenida por un par de manos suaves y cálidas, que estaban estratégicamente posicionadas en cada lado de mi cadera, los dedos largos quemaban mi piel, sobre el tejido delgado de camisa.

El ritmo cambió completamente en el segundo siguiente, y aproveché para apartarme un poco, sintiendo la garganta seca. Necesitaba beber algo o iba a enloquecer.

―Voy por una cerveza, ya regreso ―le dije a Edward, que me miraba como si fuese una carne expuesta en una carnicería, dejando que mis nervios se notaran más.

Me llevé un susto cuando sentí una mano asegurándome por el brazo y la otra cogiéndome de la cintura, halándome junto a su cuerpo, con un gesto cargado de posesividad.

Miré a Edward y me sonrió torcidamente mientras me llevaba hasta el bar montado al inicio de la playa.

―Te voy a acompañar.

―No es necesario, puedo ir sola…

―Ya te dije que te acompaño.

Rolé los ojos y me mordí un lado de los labios, intentando contener un improperio.

―¡No voy a huir de nuestra conversa, Edward!

―Lo sé.

―Entonces, ¿qué te dio para que me estés siguiendo de esa manera? ―cuestioné mientras él comparaba dos cervezas.

―No te estoy siguiendo ―respondió de mal humor y me entregó un vaso con la bebida bastante helada. Tragué el líquido de una sola vez y sentí que mi garganta rasgaba.

―¿Ah, no? ―alcé una ceja y después me di cuenta que Edward ya no me estaba mirando. Seguí su mirada fulminante y vi a Jacob, del otro lado del bar, que me miraba fijamente.

Edward apretó mi brazo aún más entorno a mi cintura y necesité parpadear varias veces para intentar comprender lo que ese gesto significaba.

No, solo debía estar viendo alguna cosa demás. Edward no podía estar celoso, ¿verdad?

Jacob amplió su sonrisa apenas se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y sonreí, haciendo un simple asentimiento con el vaso que sostenía. O yo estaba oyendo y viendo cosas que eran fruto de mi imaginación, o Edward había soltado un insulto en el mismo segundo en que saludé hacia Jacob.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―Me giré para mirarlo, mordiendo la parte interna de mi mejilla cuando me di cuenta que su rostro perfecto estaba de un color bastante rojo.

Edward desvió los ojos de Jacob y me miró, alzando una ceja cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Sin ningún aviso, bajó la cabeza y besó mis apretados labios. Alzó nuevamente la cabeza y me miró en silencio, por algunos largos segundos, y después mojó sus labios con la punta de la lengua, antes de voltear el rostro hacia el mío y darme un nuevo beso, esta vez presionando un poco más mis labios.

No tuve otra alternativa que abrirlos para que su labio inferior se encajara en el espacio que fue abierto. Mis manos automáticamente hicieron presión en su cuello, atrayéndolo más cerca de mi cuerpo, mientras su boca se movía contra la mía con una calma exagerada. Él solo me besaba levemente con esos labios suaves e incitativos, mientras su mano apretaba mi cintura hacia su cadera, empujándome hacia el mostrador del bar, recostando mi cuerpo en una silla de madera.

Mi pecho jadeaba a medida que la boca de Edward avanzaba sobre la mía, besándome de forma gentil, pero no menos sensual. Cuando no logré controlarme y pasé la lengua por sus labios, él se apartó, mirándome con sus ojos brillantes y esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

―Listo, así está mejor ―sonrió cuando desvió los ojos hacia el lado opuesto del bar y no encontró al tal Jacob observando.

―¿T-todo esto es por celos, Edward? ―Me descubrí haciendo esa pregunta, cerrando los ojos y arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de eso.

Edward se carcajeó alto y después me miró fijamente, con los ojos brillando por culpa de la risa.

―¿Y si lo estuviera, Bee? ―La respuesta me tomó por sorpresa y necesité parpadear varias veces para intentar asimilar lo que eso significaba. ¿Edward había admitido que sentía celos por mí?

Balancee la cabeza y después decidí que no iba a embarcarme en esa conversa, sabiendo que no estaba en un terreno confiable. Edward podría muy bien estar actuando así para así atraparme y comenzar esa maldita conversación sobre mi comportamiento extraño.

Necesitaba estar calmada y sentirme segura para confesarle que lo amaba.

―¿Regresamos a la fiesta? ―intenté cambiar de tema mientras dejaba el vaso de cerveza vacío encima del mostrador del bar.

―Como quieras. ―Fue su turno de decir esas palabras mientras regresábamos a la aglomeración de la lunada, ahora la música estaba un poco más movida, pero no menos sensual.

Me aparté de Edward y me junté nuevamente al grupo que estaba ahí bailando, y después comencé a moverme siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Edward esta vez se quedó parado donde estaba, a algunos metros de mí, aun sosteniendo su vaso con cerveza en las manos, mirándome indescifrablemente.

**Neon ― Jonh Mayer**

Sonreí y alcé el filo de mi falda, exhibiendo el comienzo de mis muslos. La sonrisa que brotó en ese momento en su rostro perfecto, sumado al calor y la tensión sexual que flotaba sobre nosotros, solo me hizo tener el coraje de mover mi cadera mientras caminaba y me acercaba al hombre que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera solo con una mirada intensa que me brindara.

―¿No me vas a acompañar en este baile? ―pregunté, apenas quedamos frente a frente.

―Prefiero observar. Es mucho más interesante ―recorrió los ojos por todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi camisa delgada, que dejaba ver la dureza de mis pezones―. Pero como no soy un hombre de dejar a una mujer solitaria en un baile… ―Y me haló de regreso a la multitud que bailaba al ritmo de la música.

Sin esperar una invitación, Edward encajó sus piernas con las mías, mientras movía su cuerpo contra el mío, haciéndome jadear y sudar instantáneamente.

Respiré profundo y subí las manos hasta su cabello, halándolos levemente, recibiendo como respuesta una palmada en el trasero, haciéndome reír.

**Is this love ― Paulo, Ricardo**

No fue ninguna sorpresa que mis dedos se quedaran inertes en medio de la cabeza de Edward, todo porque su boca ya estaba nuevamente sobre la mía, esta vez su lengua suave se deslizó en medio de mis labios, obligándome a entreabrirlos. Edward en ningún momento interrumpió nuestro baile, pero ahora era él quien conducía a mi cuerpo débil, ya que el beso me dejaba mentalmente incapacitada.

Gemí cuando se apartó de mi boca y susurró en mi oído:

―¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Bee?

Tragué en seco y recorrí los dedos por su definido pecho, sintiendo los labios de Edward en mi frente.

―¿Por qué no consigo mantener las manos lejos de ti?

Solté una risita débil y él apretó levemente mi cintura; mordisquee su mandíbula áspera por la barba de algunos días y Edward sonrió, haciéndome girar al compás del reggae que volvió a sonar en la fiesta.

―Quieres uno más para la colección de hombres que te adoran, ¿no es cierto? Quieres verme arrastrándome a tus pies, como aquella centena que dejaste en New York. ―El tono de broma en la voz de él no amenizó lo que acababa de decir. ¿Quién pensaba Edward que era yo? ¿Cómo me podía juzgar así?

Mi cuerpo entero reaccionó y lo empujé, girándome en mis pies y alejándome de las personas que bailaban en el pista improvisada en medio de la playa.

―Hey, hey, hey, ¿Qué te dio, para dónde vas? ―Edward gritaba, mientras yo prácticamente corría hacia el lado más apartado de la playa.

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ―refunfuñé, sin mirarlo.

―¿Qué?

Me giré hacia él y continué:

―¡Pregunté que cómo puedes ser tan idiota al punto de no ver una verdad que está estampada en tus narices!

―No estoy entendiendo, Bella, que te pasó…

―Pero claro que no lo entiendes, Edward ―me detuve y me quité las sandalias, para en seguida volver a caminar por la arena suave, que ahora estaba apenas iluminada por la luna que ya brillaba en el cielo―. ¿Y sabes por qué no entiendes? ¡Porque eres un bruto! ¡Bruto y ciego, porque no logras conectar lo evidente frente a tus ojos!

Edward me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y bufé, exasperada. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y me di cuenta que lo había arruinado. Pero era difícil conseguir contener el nerviosismo que me invadía desde el momento en que había aterrizado en Miami.

―¿Qué está pasando, Bella? ―Edward preguntó, mirándome con un aire de desconfianza.

Enterré las uñas en las palmas de ambas manos y respiré profundo antes de mirarlo.

―Bien, quieres saber lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces te voy a decir lo que está pasando! ―tragué en seco y me quedé algunos segundos mirándolo, intentando buscar el coraje que estaba escondido dentro de mí.

―Bella… ―interrumpí lo que él estaba listo para decir y sin que me diese cuenta, solté:

―Y-yo, estoy enamorada de ti, Edward.

* * *

**Y bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo creen que reacciones el tontolín de Edward? Porque de verdad, es un idiota por no darse cuenta de lo evidente, además de todo lo que pasó… EN MI OPINION, claro está jajajja ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Gracias infinitas por leer, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, es un pago genial.**

**Perdón por la demora, para el próximo espero no tardar tanto.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva traducción. Espero la disfruten tanto o más que yo cuando la leí y la traduje.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Coloquen las canciones, que están en medio del capítulo, están muy lindas :3 ambientan la lectura.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella's POV**

―¿Q-qué? ―Edward preguntó, mirándome con una expresión asustada en el rostro. No era solo él quien tenía el miedo estampado en la cara. Estaba lista para sufrir un _ataque de pánico_ en ese exacto momento.

Pero ese era un pésimo momento para eso, necesitaba despejar todos mis temores, necesitaba dejar a mi corazón libre, no podía vivir más con esa inseguridad que me dejaba cada día más frágil emocionalmente. Respiré profundo, ignorando la cara de espanto de Edward, y continué:

―¡Eso que escuchaste! Estoy. Enamorada. De. Ti. ¡Con todas las letras y significados que esa frase implica! Isabella Swan, la_ viuda negra,_ está _incondicional e irrevocablemente _enamorada de Edward Cullen ―suspiré y bajé los ojos, mirándome los pies enterados en la suave arena.

Edward se quedó aún más inmóvil ante esas palabras y me reí, demasiado nerviosa para mantenerme callada. Necesitaba oír que decía alguna cosa o iba a enloquecer. Como él no se manifestaba, decidí continuar, incapaz de contenerme:

―¡¿No ves la _ironía_ en todo esto, Edward?! ¡Yo, la mujer que le gritaba a quien quisiera oír, que era _inmune_ a esa mierda de sentimiento; esa que se enorgullecía de tener los _pies en la tierra_, que alardeaba el ser tan _racional_, de pronto, se ve _completamente_ enamorada! ¡Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ella descubre que ama a su _mejor_ amigo, que además, _nunca, ni_ siquiera la miró como mujer!

Edward solo me miraba y comencé a sentir que el _desespero_ me invadía:

―No sabes el susto que me llevé cuando te miré por primera vez desde que descubrí lo que estaba sintiendo ―solté una carcajada débil y me pasé las manos por el cabello, exasperada―. No tienes idea lo difícil que fue aparentar una _normalidad_ que no existía, intentando _esconder_ un sentimiento que a todo momento parecía que iba a _deslizarse _por mis labios y revelarse, sin que me pudiera dar cuenta de ello. Y lo peor de todo eso, era saber que no tenías ni idea de lo que yo estaba sintiendo. ―Intenté tragar en seco y sentí una bola formarse en mi garganta, empujando un sollozo fuera de mí, involuntariamente.

―¿H-hace cuánto tiempo…?

―¿E-eso realmente importa? ―Me encogí de hombros, mis ojos ahora miraban al oscuro mar frente a mí.

De reojo pude ver que Edward pasaba las manos por su cabello y masajeaba su nuca, claramente desconcertado.

―Yo n-nunca…

―Lo sé.

Por algunos interminables instantes, todo lo que se podía escuchar en ese lado de la playa era el ruido de las olas chocando contra la orilla. El viento ahora perturbaba el silencio, trayendo consigo el sonido leve del reggae que movía a las personas en la lunada, y los ratos de silencio aumentaban la incomodidad que parecía cernirse sobre nosotros.

Busqué, con fuerza, aire dentro de mis pulmones, y finalmente volví mis ojos hacia Edward, que me miraba con una expresión confusa y un poco atormentada. Sentí que mi mentón temblaba por culpa del llanto que estaba listo para romperse cuando él cubrió mi mano con la suya.

―N-no sé qué decir, Bella ―Edward bajó la mirada mientras acariciaba la palma de mi mano con su pulgar, el toque desprevenido solo hizo que mi corazón disparara con fuerza dentro de mi pecho―. ¿C-cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes? ―Frunció el ceño al alzar nuevamente los ojos para mirarme―. ¿Cómo pude ser tan _idiota_ para no ver lo que estaba pasando contigo?

Solté una risita y solo entonces me di cuenta que algunas lágrimas estaban cayendo por mi rostro.

―No es tu culpa. Y-yo también demoré algunos meses en admitir que estaba _enamorada_ de ti.

―¿C-cuánto? Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo fue que tuviste la _seguridad_ realmente?

Saqué mi mano de la suya y me senté en la fina arena, suspiré alto y me giré hacia él, que me había seguido y ahora se sentaba a mi lado.

―¿Recuerdas el día en que tu mamá sufrió ese accidente de carro y tú y Alice estaban desesperados cuando supieron lo que había pasado con Esme? ―Edward meneó la cabeza, en señal de afirmación―. Ese día, mientras te acompañaba hacia el hospital, me dijiste algo que movió algo dentro de mí, quedé tan alucinada que por semanas eso no salió de mi cabeza. Me dijiste que no sabrías que hacer si algo malo le pasada a Esme, Alice o a mí, porque para ti, nosotras éramos…

―_Las mujeres de mi vida_ ―Edward completó por mí y balancee la cabeza, ya sintiendo las lágrimas turbando nuevamente mis ojos, haciendo que mi pecho oprimiera a mi corazón.

―Exactamente. ―Me pasé el dorso de las manos por los ojos y suspiré antes de continuar―. Y-yo nunca me había sentido tan importante para alguien en toda mi vida, Edward. Y ahí descubrí que tampoco sabría qué hacer si algo malo le pasara a mi papá y a ti, porque también eres _el hombre de mi vida_. ―Giré mi rostro hacia él y lo miré por largo tiempo―. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, ese con el que podía contar a cualquier hora del día, fuese cual fuese la situación, estabas ahí para apoyarme. Contigo podía ser yo misma, libre de máscaras o de opiniones con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo. Contigo, Edward, me sentía libre, podía reírme cuando quería, porque reirías conmigo; podía llorar, porque estarías siempre ahí para consolarme. Contigo me sentía plena, contigo me sentía _amada_, Edward. ―Respiré profundo y le sonreí―. Ahí me di cuenta que era mucho más que amistad lo que estaba sintiendo. Después de pensar mucho vi que lo eras "_el hombre de mi vida"_ en el sentido total de lo que eso pudiera significar.

Edward se quedó por un buen tiempo mirándome, examinando mis ojos y, después, sin decir una sola palabra, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me acercó al encuentro de su cuerpo. Besó lo alto de mi cabeza y suspiré, recostando el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Nos quedamos por un buen rato ahí, en silencio, dejando que el ruido de las olas se hicieran eco en nuestros oídos y hablara por nosotros.

―Eres tan _maravillosa_, Bee ―susurró Edward, masajeando mis hombros con la punta de sus dedos―. Eres la mujer más _increíble_, la más sensual, la más _hermosa_ que he conocido en mi vida. Y como si no fuese suficiente, eres la _mejor_ amiga que podría tener. ―Sonreí tontamente y le besé la parte inferior de su mentón.

―Bien, yo no debería decir eso, pero ya que hoy estoy siendo demasiado sincera, no puedo dejar de decir cuán _perfecto_ eres en la cama, aun sabiendo que tienes la plena conciencia de ello. ―Edward se carcajeó al oír eso y bajó la mano hasta mi cintura, apretándola, haciéndome dar un salto a su lado.

―Muchas gracias, pero debo decirte que _mi amiga_ también contribuyó, y mucho, para mi performance ―siseó y sonreí, sintiendo que un peso estaba empezando a quitarse de mi corazón. Era tan bueno estar ahí, con él, libre de cualquier tipo de artimaña para esconder lo que sentía. Me estaba sintiendo tan feliz que desee que ese momento _durara para siempre._

Edward besó una vez más el tope de mi cabeza y después me haló a su regazo, obligándome a mirarlo. Sus manos se acomodaron a cada lado de mi rostro y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse lentamente sobre mi nuca, masajeándola delicadamente.

―¿Crees que me puedes dar un poco de _tiempo_ para que consiga ordenar mi vida después de este fin de semana? ―preguntó, mirándome a los ojos con intensidad―. Causaste un bello estrago en la vida de tu amigo, mi hermosa Bee, y necesito colocar todo en orden para que pueda corresponder a tu altura.

―N-no te estoy pidiendo que digas que me amas, y que te vas a quedar conmigo, Edward…

―Pero _te amo_, Bella. ―Intentó hablar, silenciándome al colocar su índice en mis labios―. ¿Cómo no podría amarte? Eres la mujer de mi vida, la mejor amiga…

―E-entendiste lo que quise decir ―fue mi turno de interrumpirlo.

―Claro que entendí y es justamente por eso que te pido un tiempo para pensar. Todavía tengo a Jessica esperándome en New York… ―Solté una carcajada sin humor, y Edward me miró, confundido―. ¿Qué pasó?

―Nada, q-quiero decir, solo me estoy preguntando… ¿aún _piensas_ en tu novia, Edward?

**Lucky ―Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat: /watch?v=acvIVA9-FMQ**

Edward me pellizcó la punta de la nariz y se lo devolví, dándole un golpe en los hombros.

―Te crees mucho, ¿verdad, Isabella? ―Me miró, fingiendo un aire iracundo―. Pero antes que digas algo, no, Jessica _no_ pasó por mi mente un _segundo_ siquiera durante este fin de semana.

No pude dejar de ponerme feliz con esa confesión. Por lo visto estaba en el camino correcto para conseguir lo que tanto quería_: el amor_ de Edward.

―Pero de todos modos, ella aún es mi novia y no puedo empezar algo contigo sin haber terminado con Jessica.

―Entiendo ―respondí, jugando con el cuello de su camisa, pasando los dedos por los contornos del musculoso pectoral de Edward―. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para digerir esto, Edward, no quiero que te quedes conmigo por, no lo sé, _obligación_, por sentirte _forzado_, eso no lo aceptaría nunca. No estoy exigiendo nada de ti, pero no podría convivir a tu lado, sintiendo lo que siento y teniendo que esconder esto de todo el mundo.

Edward atrajo mi rostro junto al suyo y me miró por un tiempo largo antes de sisear:

―Ya que todo está aclarado, ¿qué tal si sellamos esta conversa con un beso, eh?

Me reí alto y concordé con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Esa es una excelente id…

La frase murió en mi garganta, pues su boca ya estaba sobre la mía, quitándome el aliento, dejando a mi cuerpo leve y a mi mente flotando.

El beso, inicialmente _delicado y tierno_, encendió la chispa necesaria para que nuestros cuerpos fueran invadidos por el fuego, que rápidamente se transformó en una _llama_ tan fuerte, que era imposible ser ignorada. Aunque Edward me hubiese pedido un tiempo para digerir mi declaración, era complicado aplacar la pasión que se nutría del menor de los toques entre nuestros cuerpos. Hicimos el recorrido de regreso al hotel en tiempo record. Era difícil esconder el deseo que afloraba por cada poro de piel mientras subíamos a nuestro cuarto.

Apenas estuvimos nuevamente solos en el corredor de donde estábamos hospedados, Edward me haló para un beso _desesperado_, sus manos tocando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras entrábamos en la suite, con él cerrando la puerta con el pie, en clara señal de impaciencia.

No hubo tiempo para más charlas, el fuego era alto y quemaba mi piel, demasiado sensible al tacto de ese hombre.

**Tell him ― Colbie Caillat: /watch?v=oyRU9mow5uU**

Los gemidos roncos y el camino de ropa esparcida por el suelo fueron los últimos registros de conciencia de mi mente. En el segundo en que Edward me tomó para sí, perdí el juicio, entregándome en sus brazos.

Nuestras respiraciones fueron aún más aceleradas, los cuerpos sudados unidos el uno al otro, moviéndose en una sincronía perfecta solo me dejaba aún más desesperada, en busca de un alivio que solo Edward me podía dar.

Durante la noche entera experimenté esa misma sensación, seguidas veces. El sol ya comenzaba a salir en el cielo oscuro cuando finalmente nuestros cuerpos fueron vencidos por el agotamiento físico, cayendo inertes en la cama. Nada de lo que habíamos vivido podía resumir el gran significado que esa noche representaba en mi vida. Era _libre_ de ataduras, me podía entregar a Edward plenamente, no necesitaba esconder más aquello que mi corazón gritaba hace mucho tiempo.

―_Te amo_ ―mi voz y pecho sisearon al mismo tiempo, extasiados, antes de que el sueño me envolviera y me llevara a la inconciencia reconfortante.

Definitivamente era una mujer con suerte.

.

.

.

El ruido del agua corriendo me despertaron instantáneamente y di un salto en la cama, mi mente aún nublada por el sueño, la vista turbia y desubicada. Cogí mi celular que estaba en la mesita de noche y me di cuenta que habían cientos de llamadas, ya sabían de quien se trataba. Alice y Rosalie debían estar muriéndose de curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo. Y si dependiera de mí, las dos se podían quedar con la curiosidad.

El reloj anunciaba que el viaje estaba llegando a su fin. En maso menos cinco horas, estaría embarcando en un avión de regreso a casa.

Di un brinco en la cama y corrí hasta el balcón, solo para tener el gusto, una vez más, de ver el paraíso frente a mí. Suspiré y me desperecé lentamente, estirando mis músculos tensionados por culpa de la noche _productiva_ que había pasado una vez más. Era demasiado bueno acordarme de esa agradable sensación en mi cuerpo.

Aún perdida en las imágenes de la noche que viví con Edward, me giré en mis pies y me encontré de frente con otra vista del paraíso: él, usando solo uno negro bóxer, con el cuerpo húmedo por el baño recién tomado, y su sonrisa torcida que transformaba a mis piernas en una masa flácida y gelatinosa.

―La dormilona finalmente decidió despertar ―comentó, de buen humor, mientras se vestía con un pantalón jean y se secaba e cabello con una suave toalla―. No eras tan perezosa, Bee.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Edward? ¡Nunca pasaste una noche entera conmigo antes de este viaje!

―¡Claro que la pasé!

―¿Ah, y eso cuándo? ―Crucé los brazos en torno a mi pecho y lo miré―. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que todas las noches de nuestros viajes juntos, simplemente terminabas la noche en el cuarto con alguna mujer? ¡Era lo acostumbrado, siempre dormía _sola_ en mi cuarto, contigo ocupando el otro con tus compañías de una sola noche!

Edward se carcajeó y se acercó a mí, envolviendo mi cintura en un fuerte abrazo. Intenté controlar los latidos que se volvieron súbitamente rápidos.

―Como si eso fuera verdad, Bella. Tú también, _siempre_ tenías a alguien en tu cuarto todas las noches. ―Me hizo un guiño mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, que se escapó de la coleta mal hecha que me había acabado de hacer―. Y ahora entiendo perfectamente porqué se te hacía tan difícil librarte de los hombres que te hacían compañía. ―Me miró intensamente―. Eres adictiva. ―Su mano se deslizó rápidamente por mi costado hasta mi cadera y recibí un fuerte pellizco en una nalga.

―¡Ay, eso dolió! ―refunfuñé, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Edward se rió de mi actuar y repitió el pellizco.

―¿Eres sordo o qué? ―pregunté enojada―. ¡TE DIJE QUE ESO DOLIÓ! ―grité, bajando la mano por su espalda, imitando lo que él hizo dos veces en mí.

―¡Cómo eres de infantil! ―Edward refunfuñó, mirándome con una expresión falsa de ultraje.

―¡Haha, mira quién habla!

Nos carcajeamos al mismo tiempo, dejando el ambiente mañanero aún más liviano y agradable.

―Me voy a bañar ―anuncié, apenas las risas cesaron.

―Ok, mientras yo aprovecho y pido nuestro desayuno.

―Excelente idea.

Me aparté de Edward, quitándome la vieja camiseta que usaba para dormir, teniendo la plena conciencia de que él estaba con sus ojos fijos en mis bragas, que las mostraba totalmente.

―Pide nuestro desayuno y_ ¡por el amor de Dios_, nada de mirar por la rendija de la cerradura! ―dije mientras caminaba en dirección al baño, meneando mi cadera sensualmente.

―Eres una maldita ―lo oí gruñir.

―Aún no ves nada.

.

.

.

Estaba tan distraída en mis propios pensamientos que me demoré en darme cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando incesantemente. Edward había ido hasta la recepción del hotel, mientras yo terminaba mi desayuno, para cerrar la cuenta de nuestra estadía.

Solté una palabrota, parándome de la silla para coger el celular, que parecía dispuesto a estropear mi buen humor.

―¿No te das cuenta que no quiero conversar ahora? ―sisee apenas atendí la llamada.

―_Waw, por tu buen humor y por la hora del día, deduzco que Edward y tú no tuvieron ningún progreso ―_oí a la fina voz de Alice responder, haciéndome rolar los ojos, aburrida.

―Todo lo contario, Alice, tuvimos un progreso y me estas interrumpiendo, ¿entendiste?

Con la manera que histéricamente gritaba del otro lado de la línea, sabía que no había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que había dicho.

―_¡Rose me contó sobre tu noche perfecta con el helado, pero quería oírlo de tu propia boca! ¡OMG, tuviste sexo con mi hermano! ―_Alice gritó, agitada―._ Ok, eso sonó extraño, entonces recomencemos. ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya te le declaraste? ¿Edward ya se te declaro?_

Alice más parecía una ametralladora sin seguro, y me estaba aturdiendo con ese montón de preguntas que hacía en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Alice, quieres quedarte callada y escucharme por un momento?

―_Le dije a Rose que mi plan nunca iba a fallar, ese viaje fue idea de un genio…_

―¡Alice!

―_¿Q-qué?_

―¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?

―_Discúlpame, amiga, es que no puedo contenerme_ ―siseó Alice, jadeando. Podía casi imaginar cómo estaba en ese momento, brincando como una pelotita de tenis por la casa―. _Pero di lo que querías decir._

―Quería decirte que nos hablamos cuando llegue a New York, ¿ok?

―_Pero, Bella._

―Gracias por todo, tu plan fue perfecto, no podría haber sido mejor, Edward actuó _exactamente_ de la manera que esperaba que actuara, pero ahora necesito colgar, aún debo arreglar el resto de mis cosas y…

La frase se quedó perdida en el segundo que me giré y me encontré con Edward parado en medio del cuarto. Me miraba serio. _Oh Dios, ¿no me digan que oyó lo que estaba hablando? No puede ser, no ahora._

―_¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás ahí?_

―Debo colgar, Alice. ―Y sin dejar que me respondiera, apreté el botón para terminar con la conversación.

Edward y yo nos miramos por algunos momentos interminables, y el aura de tensión que se había instalado súbitamente entre nosotros casi era palpable.

―Edward…

―Entonces, ¿era todo parte de un plan, Bella? ―La voz de él estaba aún más ronca, modificada por la rabia―. ¡¿Este viaje fue una estrategia para que pudieras poner en práctica un _plan_?!

―No, Edward, no es nada de eso… ―intenté acercarme a él, pero Edward se apartó, pasando sus manos por el cabello, exasperado.

―¿Qué te dio? Te cansaste de jugar con los tipos de New York y decidiste que sería chévere divertirte un poco a mi costa, ¿fue eso? ¡Inventaste toda esa payasada del viaje en grupo, y ahí creíste que sería divertido seducir a tu amigo y acabar de una vez con una amistad de casi _veinte años!_

No era nada de lo que él estaba pensando, ¿por qué no me dejaba explicar todo lo que estaba pasando?

―¡Y para cerrar con broche de oro la jugarreta, además armaste toda esa escena de anoche, diciendo que estabas_ enamorada_ y que finalmente querías tener una relación seria en la vida! ¿Cómo no desconfié de todo? Por Dios, Isabella Swan, la mujer que solo quería saber de disfrutar de la vida y no depender de nada ni nadie. ―Edward me miraba con odio, y sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos.

―Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de tratar a nuestra amistad de esa manera, Bella ―siseó, visiblemente decepcionado.

Sentí que la rabia me invadía ante la injusticia que él estaba cometiendo y grité:

―¡Eres un idiota, Edward!

―¿C-cómo? ―Se quedó momentáneamente en shock con mi reacción, pero después se recompuso y habló, cínico―. Pero claro que soy un idiota, Bella, caí enteramente en tu patético juego.

Antes que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me tiré encima de él y comencé a golpear el pecho fuerte de Edward.

―¡Eres un idiota por nuevamente no ver lo que es obvio, imbécil! ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme de esa manera? Por Dios, me conoces desde que tenía cinco años de edad, ¡¿cómo puedes creer que sería capaz de jugar con nuestra amistad de esa sucia manera?! ―Él me sujetó de las muñecas y comencé a moverme, intentando liberarme de su cárcel―. ¡Me equivoqué, sí, al inventar este viaje, pero necesitaba tener una oportunidad contigo, estúpido! ¡Necesitaba arreglar una oportunidad para conquistarte, porque sí, estaba completamente enamorada de ti!

Los dedos de él se quedaron inmóviles después de eso y aproveché para apartarme, mi pecho temblaba por culpa de los sollozos descontrolados que quemaban mi garganta.

―Nunca pensé que me fueses a juzgar de manera tan errónea, Edward. Siempre creí que te conocía tan bien, creí que me conocías también. Podía esperar eso de cualquier persona, menos de ti. ―Bajé la mirada y respiré profundo, intentando calmar el llanto que estaba comenzando a descontrolarse.

―¡Si no querías ser juzgada de esa manera, entonces deberías haber actuado como una mujer sensata y haberme dicho lo que estabas sintiendo! ―Edward respondió, aún enojado.

Me carcajee y me mordí los labios, conteniendo el llanto nuevamente. No iba a llorar como si fuese una debilucha. Edward no merecía que me humillara así.

―Tienes razón, debí haber actuado como una mujer sensata y haber visto lo idiota que era cuando me enamoré de alguien como tú ―solté, herida.

El rostro de Edward quedó lívido, pero después se recompuso.

―Claro, te enamoraste de verdad, y dices que estás tan _ciega de amor_ por mí, pero fuiste muy racional a la hora de montar este plan para traerme aquí ―atacó y asentí con la cabeza.

―Ahora soy la villana y tú eres el chico indefenso, ¿verdad? Como si hubiera cometido el mayor de los pecados al actuar del modo que actué, lo que, vamos a ver, aceptaste de muy buen grado ―devolví, las palabras salieron hirientes y bastante afiladas.

―Me decepcionaste mucho, Bella ―Edward siseó, mirándome con rabia.

―Creo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Edward ―respiré profundo y traté de contener el llanto de dolor agudo que oprimía a mi corazón de forma casi insoportable. Nunca me sentí tan herida y lastimada como me estaba sintiendo ahora.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello y me limpié los ojos con el dorso de las manos, girándome en mis pies y corriendo hasta la cama, mi maleta estaba abierta.

Metí el resto de mis cosas dentro de la maleta y agarré mi bolsa de encima del mueble de cuero pegado a la pared. Edward me seguía con la mirada, completamente en silencio y cada vez luchaba contra el impulso de golpear su rostro perfecto.

_Veinte años_ de amistad y, por un error mío, era juzgada como si fuera la más terrible de las criminales. ¿Cómo Edward podía ser tan idiota hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo pude haberme enamorado de alguien que pensaba tan mal de mí?

_**The heart of life ― John Mayer: /watch?v=ygfvt0UBveY**_

Halé mi maleta de encima de la cama en dirección a la puerta del cuarto, queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido posible; Edward solo me acompañaba con sus esmeraldas brillantes en su rostro esculpido con perfección.

―¿Sabes, Edward? ―Me detuve en medio del camino, ya con la mano en la manija y me giré para encararlo―. Creo que tienes toda la razón. Pensándolo mejor, ahora puedo ver perfectamente que todo esto fue solo una más de las diversiones en mi vida. La verdad, es muy gracioso, ¿verdad? ―ironicé, mirándolo a los ojos―. Me divertí, te divertiste, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. ¡Y ahora aquí estamos, acabando de tajo con una amistad de _veinte años_! Waw, mi plan no podía haber salido mejor de lo esperado.

Edward me miró con los ojos atormentados y me limité a hacerle un asentimiento de cabeza, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas.

―Que hermosa manera esta de acabar con una amistad, ¿no lo crees? ―Antes que él osara abrir la boca para decir algo, me obligué a girarme de espaldas y salir del cuarto, prácticamente corriendo. Solo después de eso permití que el llanto, el dolor y la decepción invadieran mi cuerpo. Más que nunca deseaba regresar a mi casa.

.

.

.

Los ojos hinchados y las súplicas gemidas por causa de la voz alterada por el dolor, ablandaron el corazón de una pasajera del vuelo que salía en veinte minutos con destino a New York. Estaba deshecha y no hacía nada para esconder lo que sentía.

Mientras caminaba por la puerta de abordaje, las lágrimas opacaron mis ojos en todo momento, los sollozos eran tan agudos que necesité parar en medio del camino y respirar profundo, con la esperanza de calmarme, por lo menos un poco.

Dolor, resentimiento, decepción y una gama de otros sentimientos atormentaban a mi corazón, y me dejaban aún más frágil, teniendo que sucumbir a las lágrimas como una forma de aliviar la tensión en la que me encontraba.

Antes de que el avión despegara, le mandé un mensaje de texto a Alice:

"**Se acabó"**

Al sentir que el avión alzaba vuelo, cerré los ojos con tanta fuerza que sentí dolor de cabeza. Giré el rostro hacia un lado y me entregué a la vista del mar verde y brillante que estaba abajo. Me rehusaba a tener cualquier recuerdo de ese viaje estúpido, y sobre todo, quería olvidar todo lo que me hiciera recordar a Edward

**"Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
Fear is a friend who is  
Misunderstood  
But the heart of life is good  
I know it's good..." *******

* * *

*** El dolor lanza a tu corazón al suelo**

**El amor pone las cosas al revés **

**El miedo es un amigo incomprendido**

**Pero el corazón de la vida es bueno**

**Sé que es bueno…**

* * *

**OBRIGADA, CELLA ELLA :D**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego. ¿Qué les pareció? En mi opinión Edward es un idiota ¬¬**

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, reviews, favoritos, es un pago sumamente genial.**

**FALTA UN CAPÍTULO Y EL EPÍLOGO U.U**

**Por último, les comento que he creado un grupo en Facebook. Sí, me he unido a las chicas que crean sus grupos jaja las espero por allá, muy invitadas, para comentar, chismear, subiré adelantos, imágenes, avances de próximos proyectos :3 el link lo encontrarán en mi perfil.**

**No siendo más, las dejo y nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bella's POV

El vuelo de regreso a New York no fue nada tranquilo. Tuvimos algunas turbulencias que hacían que mi estómago se revolviera aún más, dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca. Desembarqué bajo una fuerte tempestad al comienzo de la noche, y sentí un alivio grande cuando crucé la puerta de embarque y no miré a ningún rostro conocido esperándome. _Menos mal_, pensé, por lo menos podía irme a casa y _olvidar_ todo lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Como siempre pasaba, me demoré un siglo en conseguir un taxi en esa ciudad que estaba más caótica que nunca. Las bocinas incesantes solo dejaban que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara, elevándose a niveles casi insoportables. Apenas llegue a casa iba a tomar un buen baño caliente y meterme bajo las mantas por el resto de la noche. Pero sabía que si me quedaba sola iba a empeorar mi estado de ánimo. No, necesitaba de la compañía de alguien. ¿Papá y mamá estarán en casa? Podría muy bien pasar la noche con ellos.

Apenas entré al corredor de mi apartamento, me encontré de frente con Alice y Rosalie esperándome en la puerta. Después de fijarse en mí, me miraron con tristeza y pesar.

―¡Ah, no, por favor, no! ¡No quiero que sientan pena por mí! ―grité cuando Alice intentó abrazarme.

―¿Qué pasó, querida? ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué Edward está tan de mal humor, y por qué te regresaste en el vuelo antes de lo previsto?!

―¡Edward es un imbécil, Alice, el hombre más ciego y tonto que he conocido en mi vida! Y burro, infantil, absurdo… ―solté mientras intentaba buscar las llaves dentro de mi bolsa. Mis manos temblaban y terminé por tirar todo en el suelo. Mi descontrol solo me dejó aún más irritada.

―Deja que yo abro por ti, Bella ―Rose me impidió recoger las cosas del suelo y suspiré, pasándome las manos por el cabello, bufando de odio.

―¡Tu hermano es totalmente injusto, Alice! ―sisee, sintiendo que mi quijada temblaba por culpa del dolor contenido en la voz―. ¡É-él dudó de mí, dudó de lo que siento por él… dudó hasta de mi amistad! ―Bajé la mirada y miré los cordones sueltos de mis zapatos―. Nunca pensé que él pensara tan mal de mí.

―Edward solo está herido por culpa del plan, Bella ―Rose intentó tranquilizarme, cuando ya estábamos dentro de mi apartamento; Alice fue directo al balcón, con el celular en el oído, dejándome aún más irritada.

Rosalie llamó nuevamente mi atención y siseó:

―Creo que debes darle tiempo al tiempo, deja que Edward se tranquilice y vea que exageró en todo lo que dijo. Confía en mí, amiga, las cosas van a estar bien, vas a verlo.

Solté una risita falsa y me senté en el brazo del sofá, enterrando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

―No sé si lograré confiar en alguien, Rose. Confié en ustedes con la relación y ese plan, y mira a donde vine a parar. No solo perdí al hombre de mi vida, también a mi mejor amigo. ―Las lágrimas volvieron a nublar mis ojos y tomé aire fuertemente, intentando detener el llanto―. Acabé estropeándolo todo con esa idiotez del plan de conquista.

Rose se sentó a mi lado y alzó mi rostro junto al suyo, mirándome seriamente.

―¡Hey, hey, hey, muchachita, vamos a parar con eso, ahora! ¡Deja de hacerte la mártir, Bella! La burrada ya fue hecha, ¡¿para qué llorar ahora sobre la leche derramada?! ―Rosalie apuntó un dedo a mi cara y prácticamente gruñó―: ¿Y qué historia es esa de no confiar más en la gente, Isabella Swan? ¡Estás actuando exactamente de la manera en que Edward actuó! ¡Detente con eso, por favor! ¡Sabemos nuestras responsabilidades como amigas, sabemos que nos equivocamos incentivándote con esa ideal del plan, pero también no eres ninguna joven inocente, y cuando aceptaste hacerlo sabías de los riesgos que corrías! ¡Ahora para de llorar porque estoy a punto de tener un síncope por verte tan triste, y eso no es nada bueno, ni para mí, ni para ti, ni para mi bebé! ―Llevó las manos a su estómago e hice una mueca de arrepentimiento antes de tirarme a sus brazos.

―D-discúlpame, Rose, no quería ponerte nerviosa o herirte. ―Besé un lado de su rostro, hipando y dejando que las lágrimas se fueran―. ¡Confío demasiado en ti y en Alice, por el amor de Dios, nunca duden de eso! ―imploré, apartándome y mirándola.

Rosalie roló los ojos y acarició mi cabeza, riendo y limpiando mis lágrimas.

―Lo sé, querida.

Las dos sonreímos, cómplices, y me di cuenta que Alice estaba demasiado quieta, apartada de nosotras, recostada en el marco del balcón del apartamento.

―¡Alice! ―llamó Rose, y Alice hizo un gesto con la mano, sin girarse para mirarnos.

―¿Qué pasó? ―pregunté y Rosalie se encogió de hombros, sin importancia.

Alice se giró hacia la sala y se sentó en el espacio entre Rose y yo.

―¡Listo, ya le dije unas buenas verdades a Edward! ―dijo, pasando el delgado brazo en torno a mi hombro―. Mi hermano es un idiota, no sé cómo tuviste la genial idea de enamorarte de él, Bella.

―El amor es ciego, ¿te olvidas de eso? ―Rose refunfuñó y Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―¿Q-qué le dijiste, Alice? ―Estaba realmente asustada de haber estropeado aún más las cosas.

―Pero en el caso de Bella: el amor es ciego, sordo, mudo y con deficiencia física y mental, ¿no crees? ―Alice me ignoró completamente mientras le respondía a Rose.

―Alice, que hablaste con Edward…

Rose le respondió y, ella y Alice, empezaron una más de sus inmensas discusiones sobre temas sin el menor tacto, y que en nada me ayudaba a sentirme mejor en ese momento. El estrés acumulado ―mezclado con la charla de las dos― inauguró una sesión más de llanto irracional.

―La culpa es toda tuya, por eso… ―la frase de Alice se cortó a medio camino y, ella y Rosalie, se detuvieron apenas se dieron cuenta de mis sollozos, que emergían desde el fondo de mi garganta.

―¡Oh, querida mía! ―siseaban al mismo tiempo, casi estrujándome en una abrazo cariñoso.

―Q-quiero matar a ese idiota ―gruñí con el rostro bañado en lágrimas―. ¡Q-quiero acabar con él, solo mira en lo que me transformé! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Rosalie haló una almohada y la colocó sobre sus piernas, obligándome a colocar la cabeza ahí; Alice estiró mi cuerpo y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba tendida enteramente sobre el sofá.

―¡Aquí estamos para oírte, amiga! Tenemos la noche entera para escucharte desahogar todo ―Alice me animó e hipé, limpiándome la nariz con la manga de la blusa.

―N-no q-quiero hablar sobre eso ―sisee, enojada.

―Está bien, entonces hablaremos sobre otras cosas ―dijo Rose.

―Tampoco quiero hablar sobre otras cosas.

―¡Entonces nos quedamos calladas, listo! ―decretó Alice.

Las tres nos carcajeamos y comencé a sentir que el llanto paraba.

―Te amamos, Bells, y vamos a estar a tu lado en todos los momentos, sin excepción. Te ayudamos a meterte en problemas, entonces estamos aquí contigo cuando las cosas salieron mal. ¿No fue siempre así? ―Alice me guiño, apretando la punta de mi nariz.

Rosalie me hacía mimos en la cabeza y pronto me comencé a sentir más tranquila, el peso en el pecho ya no era tan insoportable.

―Las amo ―susurré, suspirando alto.

―¿Lista para conversar sobre ese asunto? ―Rose me animó y menee la cabeza, estando de acuerdo.

Y en el segundo siguiente comencé, contando cada pequeño detalle sobre lo que había pasado en el viaje a Miami, a medida que sacaba todas mis angustias y temores, me sentía menos tensa y cada vez más tranquila.

Era muy bueno regresar a casa.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Apenas crucé la puerta de embarque me encontré de frente con Jasper y Emmett, esperándome con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Genial, todo lo que más necesitaba ahora era oír leccioncitas de moral de dos idiotas!

―Miren, realmente no estoy con ánimo…

―¡Alice nos pidió que te lleváramos a mi casa, ahora! ―Emm avisó, cogiendo la única maleta que tenía en la mano.

―Pero quiero ir a mi…

―No oses discutir ―Jasper completó, empujándome dentro del Jepp de Emmett, con tanta fuerza que literalmente me tumbó en el asiento trasero.

Gruñí una serie de improperios mientras Emmett salía del aeropuerto y tomaba la avenida congestionada que nos llevaba hasta su casa, a los alrededores de _Central Park_.

Aún estaba enojado por todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, tenía ganas de golpear la cara de cada uno de aquel bando de cretinos que eran cómplices en la _broma_ de Bella. ¡No podía creer que mi mejor amiga ―esa en quien confiaba ciegamente― me haya visto la cara de bobo a cuenta de nada!

Sentí que el enojo regresaba a mi cuerpo y solté algunos insultos más, esta vez dirigidos a mí mismo. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y me di cuenta que había un mensaje. Presioné el botón para oírlo y me llevé un susto cuando oí la voz de Alice, tan furiosa que las palabras le salían afiladas.

―_¡Mira, idiota sin cerebro, si piensas que vas a lastimar a mi amiga estás muy equivocado! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo que ella siente por ti, Edward, como puedes creer que Bella quería bromear? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto al punto de creer que Bella sería capaz de herirte, aún más de esa manera? ¿Crees que ella sería tan cruel hasta ese extremo? ¡Si crees eso, entonces no la mereces! ¡No sabes cuánto está sufriendo con todo lo que ha pasado, no sabes cómo estaba cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de ti!_

_«Bella estaba desesperada cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por ti, y estaba muy asustada cuando se dio cuenta que no tenías ni idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Y sabes cuál fue el gran temor de ella sobre todo esto? ¡Tenía miedo de perder tu amistad, Edward! ¡Hicimos eso por creer que un día podías dejar de ser ciego y finalmente ver a la maravillosa joya que siempre estuvo a tu lado, y que ni al menos tenías noción de que ella existía! Bella se equivocó, sí ―por estar de acuerdo con el plan que Rose y yo maquinamos―, ¡pero fue solo eso! Y claro que debes estar enojado, pero no con Bella, sí conmigo, con Rose, con Emm y con Jazz. ¡El único error que Bella cometió fue haberse enamorado de alguien tan cabeza dura como tú!_

El mensaje había acabado hace unos segundos, pero no lograba despegar el celular de mi oído. Las palabras de Alice palpitaban en mi cabeza y era difícil procesarlas. No sabía decir si ahora estaba enojado o aliviado después de aquello, la verdad era que estaba aún más confundido.

Emmett y Jasper discutían sobre cualquier cosa, y me di cuenta que estábamos parados en medio de una congestión gigante. Sin pensar en nada más, abrí la puerta del carro y salí, perdiéndome en el caos que ocupaba kilómetros y kilómetros de asfalto.

Todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era estar solo para poder colocar mis pensamientos en orden.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Los días pasaron agitados después de mi regreso a New York. Era extraño pensar de esa forma, pero estaba comenzando a conformarme con todo lo que pasó. El dolor en mi pecho aún era grande, pero no era tan insoportable.

No había visto más a Edward, parecía haber desaparecido de la ciudad. No frecuentaba más los mismos bares de siempre, no comía en el mismo restaurante al que acostumbrábamos a ir. Estaba más que claro que quería evitarme.

Al principio me sentí muy enojada por su comportamiento infantil, pero ahora, pasadas dos semanas de que habíamos regresado de Miami, comenzaba a incomodarme con eso. Me hacía falta su compañía, extrañaba compartir mis problemas, conversar babosadas con alguien que hablara babosadas, de ir al cine un sábado en la noche, porque no aguantaba un día más metida en un bar llena de humo y bulla, extrañaba mucho quedarme en casa con él, bebiendo vino y llenándonos de porquerías, mientras conversábamos sobre los tiempos de infancia y adolescencia.

Por más que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer todo eso con cualquier otro de mis amigos, sabía que las cosas nunca serian como eran cuando estaba con Edward. Era difícil de admitir, pero él siempre fue mi mejor amigo, aquel con quien podía contar a cualquier hora del día, que me entendía y que me apoyaba siempre. Y ese Edward desapareció de mi vida apenas descubrió el plan insensato que había seguido para conquistarlo. Las lágrimas siempre nublaban mis ojos cuando pensaba en eso, cuando era obligada a admitir que había perdido para siempre a mi mejor amigo.

Estaba en medio del trabajo y por eso me obligué a estar calmada y olvidar a Edward, por lo menos hasta llegar a casa ―que ahora, más que nunca― se había transformado en mi refugio.

Estaba revolviendo mi correspondencia cuando me fijé en una carta de una famosa empresa de publicidad francesa. Hace seis meses atrás había mandado mi currículum para ellos, y después hice entrevistas y test para trabajar en la sede principal, en Paris. Hasta me había olvidado que estaba compitiendo por un puesto, hacía meses que no recibía noticias sobre ese asunto.

Rasgué el sobre y me llevé un susto cuando leí el mensaje escrito en la carta. Había sido aprobada en todos los test y era apta para recibir el puesto en el sector de comunicación de la sede parisina. Tenía solo algunos días para aceptar la propuesta o rechazar el contrato, que sería de un año.

Me quedé un buen rato mirado la carta, inerte en mis manos, mentalmente considerando las miles de posibilidades que surgían frente a mí. La oferta de trabajo era maravillosa, el salario era mucho mayor del que ganaba en mi actual empleo.

Además de eso, ¡viviría en Paris!

Y esa era la gran barrera que aparecía. ¿Estaba preparada para cruzar el océano y vivir en un lugar totalmente diferente? Y lo peor de todo: ¿estaba lista para dejar atrás a mis amigos? ¿Estaba lista para dejar a Edward?

Pero que estaba diciendo, ¿desde cuándo Edward aún hacía parte de mi vida? Además de eso, él ―más que nadie― me había incentivado a buscar ese puesto, aparte, Edward era el único que sabía que había hecho los test y las entrevistas. Y entonces, ¿por qué aún estaba pensando si iba o no a aceptar esa oferta de empleo irremplazable?

El timbre insistente de mi celular irrumpió en mis pensamientos y suspiré, antes de atender la llamada.

―H-hola, Alice.

―_¡Hola, querida! Solo te llamo para avisarte que vamos a hacer una reunión en la casa de Rose esta noche. Son las semifinales de la NBA y Jazz y Emm están locos con eso. Como Rosalie anda con el embarazo, creí que podíamos pasar la noche juntas, para chismear y…_

―¿É-él va? ―mi voz falló instantáneamente.

―_Sí, Edward está invitado, pero no sé si va. El imbécil está saliendo con_ _una nueva vagabunda y…_ ―Alice se detuvo apenas se dio cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia, y solté una carcajada ronca, intentando no llorar.

―E-está bien, Alice, tu hermano es libre para hacer lo que quiera en su vida.

―_Lo siento mucho, Bella…_

―No lo sientas, Alice ―interrumpí, mordiéndome un lado de la boca, luchado contra las lágrimas de dolor y rabia que estaban listas para desbordarse―. ¡Te veo en la casa de Rose a las siete! Hasta pronto.

Colgué el teléfono en ese mismo momento, y esta vez me reusé a ser débil. Más que nunca sabía lo que debía hacer.

Cogí la carta frente a mí y el teléfono, y marqué el número de la empresa de publicidad en París, ya sabiendo lo que debía decir. No había forma de volver atrás en esa decisión recién tomada.

.

.

.

―¡Llegaste a buena hora! ―murmuró Rosalie, abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejándome entrar―. ¡Ah, trajiste donas! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba con antojos de comer donas? ―Cogió la caja de mis manos, haciéndome reír.

―No es muy difícil de adivinar una cosa de esas. ―Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia la sala.

Sentí que mi rostro empalidecía ―como si la sangre se hubiera drenado de mi cuerpo―. Parado al lado de Emm y Jazz estaba Edward, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano y los ojos clavados en la TV frente a él. Parecía muy relajado, disfrutando del juego de básquet, riendo y haciendo bromas al lado de sus amigos.

―Alice me dijo que él no vendría ―refunfuñé hacia Rosalie, que me empujaba dentro de la cocina.

―Sí, también creí que no vendría ―confesó, llenándose la boca con las donas que había traído.

―C-creo que es mejor que me vaya, no va a estar bien…

―¡Nada de eso, Bella! ―advirtió Rose, hablando con la boca llena―. ¡Ya es el momento de que ustedes paren con eso e intenten resolver esa historia como los adultos que son!

Sentí que el sudor comenzaba a humedecer mis manos e intenté disfrazar el nerviosismo, alisando mi falda, y en seguida me quité la chaqueta y la coloqué en una silla.

―¿E-en dónde está Alice?

―Fue a comprar algunas cosas para comer ―siseó Rosalie, chupándose los dedos, después de devorar la caja completa de dulce que había acabado de traer―. Vamos a la sala para ver el juego…

―No, Rose, prefiero quedarme aquí…

Rosalie roló los ojos, impaciente, y me haló de la mano, decidida.

―¿Nunca te dijeron que no discutieras con una mujer embarazada? ―preguntó, arrastrándome fuera de la cocina―. ¡Quédate quieta y obedéceme!

Entramos en la sala y ninguno de los hombres ahí se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, ya que estaban bastante concentrados en mirar a los jugadores y cada uno de los lanzamientos que hacían.

―¡Miren quien llegó!

―Hasta que por fin Alice… ―Edward paró de hablar apenas se dio cuenta que no era Alice a quien Rosalie se refería. Su rostro se puso rojo como sabía que también estaba el mío en ese momento.

―¡Hey, Bells, hasta que al fin decidiste salir de tu caverna! ―Emmett saludó, levantándose y envolviéndome en un abrazo apretado.

―También te extrañé, Emm ―sisee, riendo nerviosa. Mis ojos se reusaban a apartarse del suelo, consiente del poder que los iris verdes de Edward ejercían sobre mí.

―¿Cómo te va, Bella? ―Jazz me abrazó apenas Emmett me liberó.

―¿Todo bien contigo, Jazz? ―sonreí y después sentí un horrible malestar cuando él se apartó de mí.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en medio de la sala y desee abrir un hueco y enterrarme. Mierda, ¿por qué había aceptado esa invitación a cenar con amigos esa noche?

Rosalie se dio cuenta de la incomodidad evidente y quebró el silencio:

―¡Emm, Jazz, creo que deben ayudarme a colocar más cerveza a enfriar! ―¡Pero qué gran ayuda era esa! Cuando pienso que ella iba a sacarme del lio, me mete más en él.

Emmett y Jasper corrieron tras Rosalie dentro de la cocina, y nuevamente el silencio invadió la pequeña sala de la casa. Edward y yo nos miramos por algunos segundos, y agradecí al cielo que él fuera el primero en quebrar el aura de tensión evidente entre nosotros.

―¿Qué tal si te sientas, eh?

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza e hice lo que sugirió.

―Hum… ¿quién está ganando? ―apunté hacia la pantalla del TV, sin mirar a Edward.

―¡Los Knicks, claro!

―Ah, claro. ―Nuevamente el silencio volvió a invadir la sala y comencé a jugar con los hilitos que se escapaban de la blusa que usaba.

―¿Quieres una cerveza? ―Edward una vez más quebró el silencio.

―N-no, gracias. ―Parecíamos dos extraños que habían acabado de conocerse.

Estaba odiando ese ambiente que parecía haberse quedado en la sala. Me levanté de un salto y anuncié:

―C-creo que es mejor que me vaya ―cogí mi chaqueta, que Rosalie había colgado en el perchero al lado de la entrada de la sala e intenté buscar mi bolso, sin tener la más mínima noción de dónde la había dejado.

―Bella, yo…

―Uf, hasta que por fin llego... ―Alice entró en la sala en ese momento, agitada como siempre, pero su euforia cesó apenas se dio cuenta del ambiente pesado entre Edward y yo.

―¿Hace mucho llegaste, Bella? ―preguntó, mirando la chaqueta que tenía en las manos.

―¡S-sí, Alice, y ya voy de salida!

―¿Cómo así que _ya voy de salida? ―_Alice lo dijo tan alto que al mismo instante, Rose, Emm y Jazz entraron en la sala, enojados.

Solté un largo suspiro y voltee mis ojos hacia Edward, que me miraba indescifrablemente. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, reteniendo las lágrimas de resentimiento que estaban listas a derramarse.

―C-creo que no fue una buena idea haber venido…

―¿Por qué no? ―Alice y Rosalie respondieron, levemente irritadas.

―Ah, por favor, ¡¿a quién quieren engañar?! No debemos forzar una ambiente de amistad y compañerismo que no existe entre algunos de nosotros. ―Mis ojos automáticamente se fijaron en Edward, que tensionó la mandíbula, visiblemente contrariado―. N-no quiero acabar con la reunión de los chicos, no quiero estropear el juego de básquet de ellos, entonces es mejor que me vaya.

―Bella, no tiene nada que ver…

―Bella tiene toda la razón: no debemos forzar un ambiente que no existe más entre nosotros ―Edward finalmente se manifestó, callando a Alice.

Tragué en seco y me mordí el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que temí herirme la piel fina y sensible de la boca.

―¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ―Rosalie gritó y se posicionó frente a la puerta de la sala, impidiéndome salir―. ¡Ya es hora de acabar con esta idiotez! ¡Por el amor de Dios, ustedes son amigos hace _veinte _años, no hace _veinte_ minutos! ¡Ya tienen la intimidad suficiente para resolver esta situación de forma correcta!

―Rosalie, no quiero hablar sobre eso…

―Bella no pensó en los veinte años de amistad cuando decidió divertirse con ese ridículo plan ―Edward acusó, bastante irritado.

Iba a comenzar una nueva ronda de acusaciones, y no sabía si estaba realmente lista para enfrentar aquello nuevamente. Estaba demasiado estresada para rebatir aquellas injusticias y no tenía la menor gana de hacer eso.

―N-no quiero hablar más sobre ese asunto. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir sobre eso, cada uno tiene derecho a sacar sus propias conclusiones y…

―Y ver que solo te querías divertir un poco con el tipo que era tu mejor amigo ―Edward me volvió a acusar, dejándome aún más herida.

―¿Aún crees eso, Edward? ―preguntó Alice, furiosa―. ¡¿Después de todo lo que te dije sobre ese asunto aún eres lo suficientemente bruto para no ver las burradas que estás diciendo?!

―Déjalo, Alice, Edward tiene el derecho de pensar de esa manera, así como tengo el derecho de no pronunciarme más sobre toda esa historia. Acabó, Alice, no tiene vuelta atrás ―decreté, girándome en mis propios pies.

Nuevamente el silencio se instaló entre nosotros y esta vez no tuve la fuerza para soportar toda esa tensión que estaba masacrándome el cuerpo entero. Sentí que las lágrimas se escapaban antes siquiera de que me diera cuenta y limpié mi rostro, tesando mi quijada, intentando parecer segura.

―Nunca escondí de nadie quien era, nunca siquiera hice el intento, nunca fingí ser alguien que no soy. Todos aquí sabían cómo me gustaba divertirme y ser libre para hacer lo que bien me viniera en gana. Sabían también que no me gustaba engancharme con nadie, que siempre preferí no tener relaciones serias ―contesté y traté de continuar, o me iba a quedar imposible, ya que comenzaba a sentir que los sollozos irrumpían en mi garganta―. Pero todos aquí saben cuánto aprecio la amistad de casa uno, sin excepción. Saben que moriría por todos ustedes, que haría todo por verlos felices, que daría todo si eso los hiciera felices. Pensé que todos aquí sabían que eso era verdad, pero parece que las cosas no son así. ―Respiré profundo y alcé los ojos fijándolos en Edward―. Al menor de los errores fui apedreada sin ningún tipo de defensa. Y antes que digan que estoy intentando huir de la culpa, aviso que eso no va a pasar. Me equivoqué, sí. Edward ―ahora hablaba directamente con él, mis ojos lo miraban con decisión―, me equivoqué por creer que ese maldito plan iba a surtir efecto, pero vi que lo hizo de forma contraria. Pero en ningún momento quise herirte, en ningún instante jugué contigo. TODO aquello que vivimos juntos fue sincero, por lo menos para mí. Y todo lo que te dije en esa noche de la lunada, fue solo la verdad. ―Me limpié los ojos con el dorso de las manos y solté un largo suspiro―. Pensé que confiabas un poco más en mí, pero veo que estaba equivocada.

Ninguno tuvo el coraje de pronunciarse después de mi desahogo y aproveché que estaba con las palabras para anunciar la decisión que había tomado.

―Bien, ya que todos están aquí, tengo un anuncio que hacer: hace algunos meses me postulé para un trabajo en una empresa en Francia y hoy recibí las noticias, ¡el empleo es mío! ―Sonreí, intentando parecer feliz, pero los ojos me delataban, derramando algunas lágrimas sin mi consentimiento―. Me voy a mudar en una semana. ―Oí los gemidos de sorpresa y recibí miradas de miedo apenas terminé de hablar.

―Bella, eso es absurdo, no te puedes ir…

―Pero me voy, Alice, y nada de lo que me digas va a hacerme cambiar de idea ―respondí mientras miraba a Edward, que me miraba con una expresión insondable.

Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes o iba a derrumbar mi propia franqueza.

―Bella, ¿estás segura que eso es necesario? ―Jasper preguntó y asentí con la cabeza, enfática.

―Absolutamente necesario.

―Pero Bella… ―Rose y Emm murmuraron al mismo tiempo e hice un gesto para que ellos pararan donde estaban.

―Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora debo irme ―cogí mi bolso, que finalmente localicé, recostado en el aparador.

Salí de la casa de Rosalie sin al menos mirar hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, queriendo huir lo más rápido que pudiera. Solo me di cuenta que había empezado a llover cuando oí el chapoteo de mis zapatos de tacón en los charcos de agua esparcidos por la calle. Alcé los ojos y todo lo que logré ver fue neblina y un torrente de agua que masacraba a Manhattan.

Era difícil de explicar lo que estaba pasando en mi mente en ese momento, pero estaba aliviada. Había conseguido despejar todo lo que quería que Edward supiera, ahora sabía que podía seguir mi vida sin arrepentimientos. Nadie podía decir que no había ido hasta las últimas consecuencias en busca de lo que más quería: el amor de Edward. Pero ahora estaba más que claro que eso era algo imposible de pasar.

Me llevé un susto cuando me di cuenta que un carro paraba en medio de la calle y el vidrio de la ventana fue bajado, mientras una figura sacaba la cabeza y gritaba:

―¡Entra en el carro, ahora! ―reconocí la voz instantáneamente, y la _ignoré_ de la misma forma.

Continué caminado por la acera, la lluvia y el viento fuerte chocaban fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba. La verdad estaba adorando estar ahí, bajo el torrente de agua que desataba el cielo.

―¿Estás sorda o qué? ―la misma voz preguntó, pero ahora estaba mucho más cerca de mí. Giré mi cuerpo en dirección a aquel timbre inconfundible y acabé colisionando con un cuerpo cálido, que pertenecía al mismo dueño de la voz sensual.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Necesitamos conversar ―siseó Edward, halándome del brazo, queriéndome llevar dentro de su estúpido brillante Volvo.

―No tenemos nada que conversar.

―Por favor, Bella ―Edward pidió en una voz atormentada.

Pero ni siquiera ante ese pedido suplicante cedí. Estaba exhausta y todo lo que menos quería en ese momento era conversar, aún más con él.

―Ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir uno del otro, Edward. No confías en mí y no voy a quedarme aquí, intentando hacerte volver a creer. Me cansé de eso, ¿sabes? ―pregunté, halando mi brazo de sus manos, pero él impidió que me apartara.

Las gotas de lluvia que caían en su cabeza salpicaban en mi rostro, haciéndome gotear agua a todo momento.

―¿Por qué aceptaste ese empleo en Paris, Bella!

―¡Porque es lo correcto! No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de trabajar en una de las mayores agencias de publicidad del mundo…

―Quieres huir, ¿es eso?

―¿Por qué huiría? ―Casi tuve un ataque histérico ante tanta prepotencia.

―¡No puedes irte a Paris, Bella! ―Edward ahora aseguraba mis brazos, sacudiéndome levemente mientras hablaba.

―¿Y por qué no, Edward? ―me enojé, intentando apartarme una vez más―. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?! ¿Ya no te basta con estar tratándome como si fuese nada, de juzgarme como si fuera una cualquiera, ahora decides que puedes darme órdenes? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Dime, no pasas de ser un imbécil, egocéntrico, grosero, burro, ciego, cabeza dura, injust…

Las palabras perdieron el sentido apenas sentí la boca cálida de Edward sobre la mía, apenas nuestros labios se tocaron en ese momento. Sentí un sollozo de impresión surgir de mi garganta y después sentí a su suave lengua deslizarse por mi boca, barriendo cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera pasar por mi cabeza.

Con gran esfuerzo me aparté, mi rostro encendido y el corazón latiendo fuera de la normalidad.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―pregunté, la voz estaba alterada por el torbellino de sensaciones a las que mi cuerpo estaba sometido.

―No te vaya a Paris, Bella ―Edward pidió, su frente recostada en la mía, la respiración jadeante resbalando por mis mejillas.

―Dame un motivo, Edward. Te pido solo un motivo ―susurré, sintiendo que mi pecho jadeaba violentamente.

―Bella, yo… yo…

Edward abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y después se quedó callado, mirándome de forma confusa y desesperada. Tragué en seco y comencé a apartarme, sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir por mis mejillas, confundiéndose con las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

―Lo pensaste demasiado. ―Balancee la cabeza y me giré en mis pies, huyendo de Edward como el diablo huye de la cruz.

.

.

.

―¿Estás segura de quererlo hacer, Bella? ―Alice preguntó mientras caminábamos por los corredores del abarrotado _John F. Kennedy Airport,_ el mayor y más conocido aeropuerto de New York.

―¿Completamente segura, Alice ―respondí, revolviendo mi boso, intentando verificar que no me había olvidado de alguna cosa.

―Te vamos a extrañar, Bells ―Emm siseó y sonreí, y me detuve para abrazarlo.

―No más que yo, puedes apostarlo, Emm.

―¡Hey, ustedes, pueden parar de hacerme llorar! ―Rosalie pidió, sollozando, agarrada a la camisa de Jasper.

Me carcajee alto ante la escena y vi que había llegado la hora más temida. Respiré profundo e intenté controlar el llanto una vez más, necesitaba ser fuerte para encarar esa situación.

―Bien, creo que es hora ―comenté e hice una mueca al darme cuenta que los ojos de Alice brillaban por culpa de las lágrimas que ya estaban comenzando a acumularse.

―Por favor, no quiero que nadie llore, entonces voy a ser rápida con esa cosa de la despedida ―respiré profundo, miré el techo y dije―: hum… ¿por dónde comenzar? ¡Decir que los amo es poco comparado a lo que existe dentro de mí! ¡Son mi familia, mi vida, los mejores regalos que pude obtener! Soy muy afortunada por tener a cada uno de ustedes a mi lado, apoyándome, metiéndome en problemas, haciéndome pasar el ridículo, casi siempre ―solté una carcajada y jugué con el fijo de mi blusa―. Solo tengo que decir que voy a extrañarlos demasiado, a cada uno, ¡y que ni por un segundo siquiera voy a dejar de pensar en ustedes y espero sinceramente que hagan lo mismo!

―¡Oh, querida mía! ―Rosalie rompió en llanto descontrolado y se agarró de mí, con tanta fuerza que comencé a sofocarme.

―Te amor y a ese bebé que está ahí dentro, ¿oíste? ―sisee, tocándole la barriga, que comenzaba a notarse―. Cuida bien de él, ¿está bien?

―Te amo ―Rose susurró y le besé el rostro tiernamente.

Sonreímos y me aparté para abrazar a Emmett.

―¡Cuida bien de mi Rose y de mi sobrino, _Osito_! ―ordené y él me abrazó en uno de aquellos actos sofocantes.

―Te voy a extrañar, _Viuda Negra_.

―Yo también, Emm. ―Le di un golpecito en el pecho fuerte y corrí a abrazar a Jasper.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, saqué una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se lo entregué.

―Amas a Alice, ¿la amas? ―Jasper me miró sorprendido y solo balanceó la cabeza, concordando―. Entonces no pierdas más tiempo, pídele matrimonio, hoy, Jazz, por favor, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy ―susurré, abrazándolo con fuerza.

―Gracias, Bells, te amo.

―También, querido.

Me aparté de Jasper e intercambiamos una mirada cómplice antes de volver mi atención a aquella que más estaba sufriendo con mi partida.

―¡Por favor, no llores!

―¡No estoy llorando! ―respondió Alice, la voz temblorosa la delataba.

―Ven aquí. ―Halé el cuerpo pequeño al encuentro de mío y le aparté el cabello, mientras llorábamos en silencio.

―Lo siento tanto…

―Shh, ¡no digas más, Alice! ―ordené, limpiando las lágrimas, suspirando y apartándome, solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos―. Las cosas están de la manera en que deben estar, no hay más que discutir sobre eso.

Alice roló los ojos, contrariada, e intentó insistir:

―Pero no me conformo…

―¡Tienes que conformarte! ―Respiré profundo y me pasé las manos por el cabello, suspirando―. Nunca iba a salir bien, Alice ―sisee, llena de pesar.

―H-hablé con él hoy, le dije la hora de tu vuelo. ―Sentí que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies.

―Él no va a venir ―murmuré enfática.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? ―Alice preguntó, aburrida.

―Porque sé que es la verdad. ―Solté un suspiro e intenté sonreír, pero no tuve mucho éxito―. Deja las cosas como están, Alice, es mejor para todo el mundo.

El anuncio de mi vuelo solo hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera aún más dentro de mi pecho, mientras mis ojos se nublaban y borraban la imagen de mis mejores amigos parados frente a mí, los sollozos eran el único sonido que conseguía identificar en medio del ruido que llenaba el abarrotado aeropuerto de New York.

―Bien, te dije que él no vendría ―sisee, limpiándome las gruesas lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

―Bella… ―Alice intentó sisear, pero le hice un gesto con la mano, impidiendo que hablara.

―Está bien, Alice ―respiré profundo y cogí mi maleta, que estaba a sus pies―. V-voy a estar bien.

―Te amo, amiga ―Alice corrió y me abrazó una vez más, besándome el rostro seguidas veces―. Te amo tanto.

―Yo también, _mon petit _(1) ―sisee y Alice soltó una risita, dándome un golpe en el hombro―. _¡__Je vous voir à Paris!_ (2)

―_J'adore, mon cher_. (3) ―respondió Alice, mientras me apartaba, cogiendo el carrito con maletas que Jasper sostenía.

―¡Los amo! ―sisee, comenzando a apartarme.

Pasé los ojos por cada una de las cuatro figuras paradas frente a mí y no logré contener a la nueva onda de llanto que llegó.

―Bella ―Rose y Alice llamaron y sonreí, entre lágrimas.

―_Au revoir_, mis amores. ―Y me giré, incapaz de continuar mirando aquella imagen tan triste.

Caminé apresurada hasta la puerta de embarque, rezando para mantenerme lo más segura posible. Preferí no mirar hacia atrás, o sabía que iba a encontrar a Alice y Rosalie llorando, siendo consoladas por Jass y Emm. No estaba con ánimo para estar mirando a las parejitas románticas abrazadas. El dolor por todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo aún estaba latente.

Ya estaba entregando los pasajes a la encargada cuando sentí que mi cuerpo entero temblaba al oír la voz ronca inconfundible que hacía que mi corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que dejaba a mi pecho adolorido.

―Edward ―el nombre escapó en medio de un sollozo débil que invadió mi garganta.

Me llevé un susto cuando él se paró frente a mí, mirándome con sus ojos verdes, atormentados, bastante jadeante, ya que literalmente había corrido para alcanzarme.

―No puedo dejar que hagas esto, Bella, ¡no te puedes ir a Paris! ―siseó, hablando tan rápido que comencé a sentir que mi cabeza se aturdía.

―Edward…

Cubrió mi boca con su mano fuerte y sentí que mi pecho jadeaba inmediatamente.

―Ahora es mi turno de hablar, Bella. Y por favor, escúchame, prometo ser breve. ―Respiró profundo y se pasó la otra mano por el cabello, visiblemente nervioso―. Vamos, ¿cómo puedo comenzar esta charla? ―preguntó, pensativo―. Solo puedo decirte una cosa: te amo, Bella. ―Se encogió de hombros, retirando lentamente la mano de mi boca―. Siempre fuiste una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, aquella que siempre estuvo a mi lado cada vez que lo necesité. Eras mi confidente, aquella que me hacía reír, que me buscaba pelea cuando lo merecía y hasta cuando no. ―Soltó una carcajada ronca y después su rostro asumió una expresión seria―. ¿Y que hice para retribuirte todo eso? ¡Absolutamente nada! Al contrario, acabé con todo por ser tan ciego, tan bruto e idiota, como tú misma lo dijiste.

«¿Cómo pude dudar de ti, Bella? ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil hasta ese punto? ¡Eres la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, y estuve demasiado ciego para no fijarme en eso! ¡Y ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es implorar para que no te vayas! Te necesito, Bella, te necesito a mi lado como mi amiga, la mujer de mi vida, mi amante perfecta… ¡necesito de cada pequeña cualidad y pequeño defecto que compone a la Bella que amo, a la chica que vi crecer y transformarse en una mujer hermosa que me dejó loco con el menor de los roses! ¡No sé si eso es _amor_, pasión o cualquier otro sentimiento que no consigo describir, pero sé que no puedo vivir sin ti, Bella, ni ahora ni nunca! Eres la mujer de mi vida, ¿recuerdas?

Edward soltó un suspiro alto, y solo lo miré, con los ojos abiertos, la boca más desencajada imposible. Nos quedamos por un buen tiempo mirándonos y él frunció el ceño, confundido, cuando di un paso hacia atrás, comenzando a regresar a la puerta de embarque.

Edward intentó halarme, pero le hice un gesto para que se quedara donde estaba.

―Te amo también, pero no puedo quedarme más, necesito irme, Edward. No puedo regresar atrás, no ahora.

―Por favor, Bella, no te vayas, te lo imploro. ―Era difícil mantener una postura seria cuando veías al hombre de tu vida llorando ante tus ojos. Pero eso era necesario, era imposible volver atrás a esas alturas del partido.

Por cuánto tiempo esperé por el momento en que Edward me dijera aquellas palabras y ahora no podía darme el lujo de soñar en pasar todo por alto. Tenía responsabilidades, no podía tirar todo por algo que no tenía la seguridad de que saldría bien.

―Te amo ―susurré y sonreí, sin ánimo.

―Bella, no… ―Edward balanceó la cabeza, sin creerlo, completamente desesperado.

―_Je vous voir à Paris,_ Edward ―grité y me giré enseguida, corriendo dentro de la sala de embarque, llorando de dolor y tristeza.

Las cosas están como deberían ser y era así que iban a continuar.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Me quedé un buen tempo ahí, en la misma posición que Bella me había dejado, sin creer que aquello estaba realmente pasando. ¿Entonces era eso? ¿Se había ido?

Sentí una mano pequeña reposar en mi hombro y me giré para enfrentar a Alice, que me miraba con ojos gentiles.

―Lo siento mucho.

―Está bien, la culpa de que todo esto haya pasado es única y exclusivamente mía. Llegué muy tarde y perdí la oportunidad de mi vida de tener a Bella para mí.

―¿La amas, no?

―Sí ―suspiré, pasando las manos por mi cabello, intentando deshacer el nudo estancado en mi garganta.

―No solo como amiga, Edward, ¿la amas como mujer? ―Alice insistió y suspiré una vez más, sin saber cómo explicar aquello.

―R-realmente no lo sé, Alice, pero si quieres saber, ¡eso no importa! El hecho es que estaba dispuesto a todo para quedarme con Bella y quería que supiera eso, pero parece que llegué demasiado tarde.

Alice soltó una risita débil y se giró para encararme.

―¡Nunca es tarde, mi querido hermano idiota! Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para probarle a Bella que la amas ―Alice respondió, dándome un golpe en la cara. Después, su rostro se transformó con una mueca de curiosidad―: ¿Qué dijo Bella antes de irse?

―No sé ―me encogí de hombros, enojado―, alguna cosa en francés que no entendí, creo que fue: je vous…

―_Je vous voir à Paris_! ―Alice exclamó, dando un salto a mi lado―. ¡Ven conmigo ahora, Edward! ―Me halo de la mano, llevándome hacia una de las muchas compañías aéreas del aeropuerto.

―¿Qué estás tramando, loca! ―pregunté, observándola coger su celular y marcar algunos números.

―¡Hermanito, tienes un viaje a Paris y es para ahora!

* * *

(1) mon petit: mi pequeña

(2) Je vous voir à Paris. : Te veo en Paris.

(3) J'adore, mon cher. : Te adoro, querida mía.

* * *

**OBRIGADA, CELLA ELLA**

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Edward es un idiota ¿no? Pero un lindo idiota que intentó rectificarse y YA LE DIJO QUE LA AMA y… este es el último capítulo, falta el epílogo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Ya creo que lo saben no? Jaja espero opiniones.**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS, sus favoritos, alertas :3 por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, es un pago absolutamente genial.**

**Les comento que tengo grupo en Facebook, sí, soy una más :P las espero encantada. Link en mi perfil de FF.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	7. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

París, 13 de…

Me parece estar viendo como ruedas los ojos, aburrida, mientras lees esta carta. No voy a gastar tu precioso tiempo preguntando cómo están todos en NY, porque ando muy bien informada ¡y eso es mérito exclusivamente tuyo! De verdad, Alice, ¡¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estarme llamando VEINTE veces al día?!

Antes de que arrugues esta carta y la tires en tu bote de basura rosa con cola de puerquito, necesito decirte cuánta falta me haces, ¡y daría todo por poderte abrazar y obligarte a mandar al carajo tu dieta! ¡¿Francamente, Alice, quieres desaparecer o qué?!

Ya, está bien, prometo que te dejaré de molestar, pero necesitas entender que eso… ¡BIEN, YA PARÉ!

Comencemos de nuevo, entonces, ¿está bien? **¡NO TIRES ESTA CARTA, POR FAVOR!**

El invierno aquí en París es demasiado riguroso, pero eso no significa que la ciudad no tenga el encanto de siempre. Tenías toda la razón, ¡amo vivir aquí! La vida es tan tranquila, ¡hasta los copos de nieve son el más lindo poema que vi en mi vida! ¡Y sabes cuánto me conecto con la poesía, casi tanto como tú te conectas con el béisbol! (¡Jazz que lo diga!)

¡Ah, deberías ver cómo la Torre Eiffel está de hermosa, toda iluminada por la navidad! Y eso de alguna manera me hace recordar a New York, toda adornada con las luces ¡y esas decoraciones navideñas que tanto amamos! Extraño estar ahí.

París tiene una vida cultural casi tan asfixiante como NY, pero aquí es todo tan, como puedo decirlo… ¡poético! Sí, sé que estoy hablando demasiado de poesía, pero no tengo mejor palabra para definir cuánto el ambiente de esta ciudad me conmueve. Pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de estar viviendo hace largos cinco meses aquí, aún no me consigo acostumbrar a no tenerlos cerca. Y creo que no me voy a acostumbrar nunca, después de todo, ¡viví durante veinte años pegada a ustedes, y ahora ―de un momento para otro― me veo del otro lado del océano, extrañando a morir a mis mejores amigos del mundo! (¡No tuerzas los ojos al leer esto, sabes que mi carencia afectiva es MUY seria!)

¡Rosalie me contó que las estás asfixiando con los preparativos de la boda! ¡¿Alice, no puedes ver que Rose está pronta a tener un hijo y NO puede alterarse?! Tu matrimonio será dentro de seis meses, pero el bebé de Rose puede nacer en cualquier momento. Emmett me dijo que tuvieron que cambiar todo cuando descubrieron que el bebé es una niña ¡OMG, aún no puedo imaginar que eso sea verdad, Rose y Emm serán papás! ¡Es demasiado para mi cabeza!

Quisiera tanto estar ahí en este momento, oyéndote reír mientras lees mis comentarios sin humor. Nunca pensé que fuera a decir eso, pero me hacen falta tus carcajadas demasiado histéricas. ¡Me hace falta tu pastel de chocolate con el té de manzana verde de Esme! Me hacen falta tantas cosas que si empiezo a hacer una lista en esta carta no acabaría nunca.

Vamos a cambiar de asunto… ¡finalmente logré comprar aquella Louis Vuitton que tanto querías! Y mira la maravilla: **¡POR LA MITAD DEL PRECIO!**

¡Ok, ahora quédate quieta y para de saltar por la casa, aún hay mucha carta por ser leída!

¡Mierda, la copa de vino se acabó y no he escrito ni la mitad de lo que quería! ¡Sí, mi vida de parisina está transformándome en una alcohólica que vive de _croissant_ y mucho _petit gateau!_ ¡Es en serio, Alice, en un tiempo voy a salir rodando por los _Champs Elysées!_

Ya, está bien, dejo que te rías de mi por algunos segundos, pero creo que es momento de ir culminando esta carta, ¡estoy comenzando a ver puntitos rojos y hay una cosa helada deslizándose por mi cuello! Oh Dios mío, ¡¿es helado lo que está escurriendo por mi brazo?!

¡Alice, disculpa la letra temblorosa, pero tu querido hermano acabó de llegar y está merodeando como un niño mimado que exige mi atención en este exacto momento! Tu mamá es una guerrera, amiga, ¡Edward es un pesado cuando decide molestarme la vida por un poco de atención!

Antes de que comiences a regañarme sobre mi falta de romanticismo al hablar del hombre de mi vida, y tu hermano me deje explicar una cosa: ¡NUNCA, en casi veinte años de mi vida, me sentí tan feliz como me estoy sintiendo ahora… es algo inexplicable, una sensación completa de hormigueo en el estómago, de piernas temblando, de manos sudando, de miradas melosas apenas Edward dirige su atención a mí! ¡Creo que puedes imaginar cuán boba estoy en este momento, observándolo con cara de idiota, refunfuñando por no estar prestándole atención a él y al maldito helado que insiste en tomar aunque estemos en un invierno de -2°! ¡El sol débil de fin de la tarde está entrando por la ventana y es increíble como su cabello se ve hermoso bajo los rayos del poniente! Edward me está mirando con una cara de quien está planeando algo y eso no es nada bueno (quiero decir, es algo muy bueno, pero para mí).

Sé que me vas a perdonar por la letra borrosa, pero eso es solo reflejo de los labios de Edward en mi cuello, ¡diciendo cosas en francés que no vas a tener el más mínimo interés en oír! Ah, ¿Ya te dije que él está hablando francés casi perfectamente? Ya te puedes imaginar cuán sexy está, ¿verdad? ¡Poesía pura! (Em... disculpa, no pude resistirlo)

Pero una vez más necesito decir que quisiera que tú, Jazz, Rose y Emm estuviesen aquí en este momento, ¡para ver como el sol se pone, dejando a la Torre Eiffel toda iluminada de naranja y púrpura!

Sabes, Alice, la vida es muy graciosa. ¡Cuando pensé que TODO estaba perdido, acabé descubriendo que NADA es lo que parece! Creo que soy afortunada por haber logrado descubrir eso de la mejor manera posible. ¡Aún no puedo creer que estoy aquí, riendo como una idiota al ver a Edward cantando alguna canción en francés que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se llama!

Es tan increíble poder mirar hacia atrás y ver cuánto mi vida es mejor de lo que era antes, es bueno saber que evolucioné de alguna forma como persona ¡y Edward es uno de los grandes responsables por eso! O mejor, ¡fue L'amour quien me dejó así!

¿Ves en lo que tu hermano me transformó? ¡Me volví una idiota enamorada que está babeando por él, veinticuatro horas al día! ¡Sí, soy muy afortunada, me enamoré del idiota de mi mejor amigo!

¡Solo te quería decir cuánto te amo y cuán agradecida estoy porque tú me hayas apoyado en todos los momentos de este embrollo que llamo vida!

París es apasionante, como tú misma lo dices, aún con un invierno tan fuerte y un maldito helado de crema que se convirtió en compañía constante de mis noches al lado de Edward. Que puedo hacer ¿no? Ese es el precio que escogí pagar (y con mucho gusto, por cierto).

_Au revoir, mon petit..  
J'adore,  
_Lucky _Bella._

PDT: ¡perdóname por la mancha de helado en la carta, es obra de Edward!

* * *

**MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA, CELLA ELLA.**

* * *

**Hola, hola, bien, ¿QUIEN QUIERE ESE HELADO? ¿QUIEN QUIERE MUUUCHO HELADO POR SU CUERPO Y QUE EDWARD LO LIMPIE? ¿QUIÉN QUIERE A ESE HOMBRE VIVIENDO EN SUS CASAS PARA QUE LA CONSIENTAN CON HELADO EN LAS NOCHES? Lo siento, pero ya es mio, muajajja OK, NO lo compartimos, pero yo primero :D**

**Hemos llegado al final, final y si va más jaja, hay una continuación de este fic, peeero, aún no está terminada, cuando esté completa pediré el permiso correspondiente y si me lo conceden se los traduciré con gusto :3**

**Espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado tanto o más que yo cuando leí y traduje esta historia. Millones de gracias por leer, por acompañarme hasta aquí, por su favoritos, sus alertas, por tomarse un tiempito de dejar su opinión, no he podido responderles a todas, pero todos los leo, me divierto cuando leo sus "insultos" ja, es bello saber que se meten tanto en la historia que... bueno, ya lo saben :P me pasa cuando leo :3**

**Espero nos leamos en una próxima oportunidad *.***

**LAS INVITO A MI GRUPO EN FACEBOOK, link en mi perfil de FF, encontrarán adelantos, próximos proyectos…**

**NEVER STOP DREAMING**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
